GET DOWN (MEANIE FANFICTION)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Jeon Wonwo, harus menjalani kehidupan yang menyakitkan sebagai istri Kim Mingyu yang psycho, akankah dia sanggup? Meanie fanfcition boysXboys dont like dont read review please
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: untuk sementara T

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanay murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan surai cokelat, tampak membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya. Pria itu menaiki tangga, melewati barisan dinding bercat cokelat muda, dan langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hitam. Tangannya memutar knop pintu. Membiarkannya terbuka.

Ruangan itu gelap, lampunya dimatikan. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang masuk lewat celah-celah gorden. Pria jangkung itu meletakkan tubuh kurus yang digendongnya kekasur. Mengusap lembut surai pemuda manis yang tertidur itu. Pria jangkung itu bernama Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu mengusap lagi rambut yang lepek oleh peluh itu. kemudian membetulkan posisi sosok yang terlelap tanpa pakaian itu. hanya selimut tipis yang sejak tadi dipakaikan Mingyu ketubuhnya. Mingyu merunduk, mencium sejenak bibir tipis di depannya itu. Kemudian mencium keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan lagi bibir tipis pemuda manis berkulit putih pucat itu.

Mingyu menghampiri lemari di belakangnya, meraih sebuah selimut beludru tebal yang hangat. Menyelimuti sosok manis itu dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian berbisik,

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Kim Wonwoo. Dan maaf aku bermain kasar lagi tadi." Bisiknya pelan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Mingyu merapihkan jasnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tidur kedap udara itu. Menutup pintunya, dan menguncinya.

"Oi!" Panggil Mingyu, seorang pria mungil bersetelan pelayan menghampiri Mingyu dengan pandangan sungkan.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya pemuda bername tag Lee Jihoon itu.

"Ini, pegang kunci kamar Wonwoo. Kalau dia menggedor pintu atau berteriak minta sesuatu, turuti saja kemauannya. Jangan biarkan dia melakukannya sendiri. Kau harus terus berjaga di sini." Perintah Mingyu.

"Saya mengerti tuan." Sahut Jihoon, menerima kunci yang disodorkan Mingyu. Kemudian Mingyu berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Jihoon yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu kembali keruang khusus. Tempat pestanya dan teman-temannya berlangsung. Music berdentum keras dari ruangan itu. Tapi ruangan itu kedap suara, sehingga tak terdengar apapun dari bagian rumah yang lain.

Didalam sana pria-pria muda dan tampan tampak berkeliaran. Dan jangan lupakan wanita-wanita jalang yang berpakaian sangat minim. Sampai kau bisa melihat pakaian dalam mereka saat mereka membungkuk. Entah siapa yang mengundang wanita-wanita itu, yang pasti mereka selalu ada saat Mingyu berpesta ria dengan teman-temannya.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang yang kosong, berhadapan dengan temannya Seungcheol yang sudah ditemani wanita cantik dan seksi di kanan dan kirinya.

"Oi, Kim. Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Seungcheol, mereguk kembali brendi yang berjajar rapih di meja.

"Menyelesaikan urusan kecilku." Mingyu tersenyum. Membiarkan dua wanita jalang bergelayut manja di bahunya.

"Halah. Kau pasti mengurus istrimu dulu, kan? Sudah kubilang. Istri itu tak penting. Hanya akan mengganggu waktu senangmu!" Seorang pria berwajah chinese menyahut, Wen Junhui.

Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Ayo kembali berpesta!" Seru seorang pria bule yang menjadi kendali DJ di sana. Semuanya bersorak. Dan music kembali berdentum keseluruh sudut ruangan. Sementara bau alkohol dan bau seks mulai menguar di berbagai penjuru.

Begitulah, setiap sabtu malam, pria-pria muda dan kaya itu selalu menggelar pesta sesukanya. Dan mereka lebih suka melakukannya di rumah Mingyu. Karena Mingyu memiliki rumah yang paling luas dengan ruang pesta khusus. Dan juga, tidak aka nada orang tua yang teriak-teriak kebisingan di sana, karena seluruh ruangan kedap suara. Sehingga para tetangga tidak akan tahu menahu apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah megah dan mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai menembus celah-celah gorden. Biasnya menerpa wajah pucat dan manis seorang pria mungil yang tertidur dengan selimut beludru tebal berwarna cokelat keemasan itu. merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari, pemuda itu menggeliat bangun. Mengucek matanya lucu dengan gayanya yang khas. Kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, ia masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Hanya selimut tipis yang menggulung tubuh polosnya.

Pemuda itu melirik jam yang tersedia di nakas. Jam setengah delapan pagi. Dan perutnya berteriak minta sarapan.

"Oi!" Panggilnya. Tapi taka da yang menyahut.

Pemuda itu, Jeon atau lebih tepatnya Kim Wonwoo, meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang. Lee Jihoon. Pelayan pribadinya.

"Halo, Jihoonie~" Sapa Wonwoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Aku lapar. Bawakan sarapan kekamarku." Ujarnya lagi. Kemudian menuutup sambungan telepon.

Tak sampai lima menit, pintu kamarnya terbuka seorang pemuda imut bersurai jingga seperti permen kapas masuk. Membawa nampan sarapan Wonwoo.

"Wah Wonu-ya, kau belum mandi dan bahkan tidak berpakaian, tapi sudah minta makan?" Jihoon tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo, meletakkan sarapan Wonwoo di meja nakas.

"Aku lelah Jihoonie. Dan aku sangat lapar." Wonwoo menyambar sarapannya. Melahapnya dengan begitu semangat. Jihoon hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Jihoonie, tolong siapkan Michi ya, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dengannya di taman belakang." Ujar Wonwoo di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Baik, tuan." Sahut Jihoon.

"Yah! Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu!" Wonwoo cemberut lucu. Dan Jihoon tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Wonu-ya." Pamit Jihoon. Meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo.

Selesai sarapan, Wonwoo beringsut meninggalkan ranjangnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang putih dan ramping terekspos sempurna. Masuk kekamar mandi.

Sebelum mandi, Wonwoo memandangi dirinya di cermin besar dan lebar di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu kini dipenuhi bercak merah dan bahkan biru keungungan bekas perbuan Mingyu semalam. Bahkan beberapa luka sayatan kecil di beberapa bagian. Wonwoo meringis. Meski dia sudah sering di perlakukan begini, dia tetap saja merasa sakit.

Ia rindu Eomma dan Appanya. Ia rindu adiknya Bohyuk. Ia juga rindu teman-temannya, Junghan dan Jisoo di Changwon sana. Apalah daya, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

Selalu, seperti ini. Sebelum ia memutuskan mandi dan berendam membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie, dimana Michi?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menuruni tangga. Sekarang dia sudah tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dan ia juga sudah mengobati luka-lukanya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan dengan sweater pink pastel oversize nya. Mungkin yang seharusnya memakai sweater itu Mingyu yang bertubuh tinggi kekar dan bahu yang lebar. Bukan Wonwoo yang bertubuh kurus dan ramping. Sehingga sweater itu membuatnya terkesan sangat mungil. Dan juga celana jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya. Seharusnya jeans itu ketat untuk orang setinggi Wonwoo, tapi kalian tahu kalau Wonwoo sangat kurus sehingga jeans itu terlihat longgar dikakinya yang panjang dan kurus.

"Ini dia, Wonu-ya." Ucap Jihoon, tangannya memegangi tali berwarna kuning terang yang ujungnya terkait dengan kalung Michi. Anak anjing lucu peliharaan Mingyu. Anjing itu memang milik Mingyu, tapi hei, Mingyu terlalu sibuk mengurusnya. Jadi ia biarkan saja para pelayan yang mengurusnya.

"Michi-ya. . . kau terlihat lebih gemuk ya. Seungkwanie pasti memberimu makanan yang bergizi." Wonwoo berjongkok, mengusap-usap anjing mungil itu dengan tangannya yang setengah tertutup oleh lengan sweternya sendiri.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan sendiri atau kutemani, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku berdua dengan Michi saja." Sahut Wonwoo. Ia mengangkat anjing mungil itu, mendekapnya hangat.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu. Ada yang masih harus kukerjakan." Jihoon pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo masih asik dengan Michi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling, Michi-ya~" Ajak Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang dibuat lucu seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan mengelilingi kebun belakang bersama Michi. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung tali anjing itu sedang tangan yang satunya menjinjing keranjang kecil berisi camilan dan minuman kotak. sementara Michi tampak menikmati waktunya diluar.

Taman belakang rumah Mingyu seluas kebun raya. Kau bahkan bisa membuatnya jadi kebun binatang kalau Mingyu mengizinkannya. Sayangnya, Mingyu lebih suka menjadikan lahan seluas itu kebun bunga.

Disudut taman terdapat rumah kaca mungil yang cantik. Wonwoo berjalan memasuki rumah kaca itu. ia melapas tali Michi, membiarkannya berjalan sendirian mengelilingi rumah kaca.

Sepertinya tadi pagi tukang kebun Mingyu baru saja menyiram semua tanaman yang ada di kebun belakang. Sehingga mereka tampak begitu segar untuk dipandang.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah rumah kaca itu. menyelonjorkan kakinya dan meletakkan keranjangnya di tanah yang tertutup rumput hijau yang lembut.

Wonwoo menyesap susu stoberi di tangannya. Haus. Ia sudah satu kali mengelilingi kebun belakang yang sangat luas itu. wajar kalau ia kelelahan.

Wonwoo memanggil Michi, membawa anjing mungil itu kepangkuannya. Sementara ia mulai rebahan pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Menatap keatas dimana cahaya matahari tampak menyusup di celah-celah tumbuhan rambat yang tumbuh di atap rumah kaca itu.

"Kau tau Michi-ya, semalam aku memimpikan orang itu lagi." Ujar Wonwoo, mulai bercerita.

Ia lebih suka bercerita pada Michi, karena lebih terjamin kerahasiaannya dan Michi takkan menyela ucapannya sampai kapanpun. *Hell*

"Orang yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Aku tak tahu dia siapa." Ujar Wownoo, mengingat mimpinya yang semalam.

"Aku bermimpi orang itu menyelamatkanku yang tertidur kelelahan di kamar Mingyu setelah melayani Mingyu yang seperti orang kesetanan. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, karena kamar itu gelap." Jelas Wonwoo lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Sementara Michi meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapannya. Anjing itu seolah mengerti ucapan majikannya, dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Dia menggendongku, membawaku kekamar tidurku. Lalu menyelimutiku. Dia juga sempat menciumku seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia mengusap rambutku sayang. Dan mencium keningku. Lalu setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku." Wonwoo mengusap pelan bibirnya. Mimpinya tentang orang itu selalu terasa nyata. Wonwoo bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya orang itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan penuh cinta. Sehingga ciuman itu terasa begitu memabukkan baginya.

Rasanya berbanding terbalik dengan ciuman yang dilakukan Mingyu ketika pria itu bernapsu padanya. Wonwoo benci ciuman Mingyu, rasanya pahit dan menyakitkan. Belum lagi perlakuan kejam Mingyu yang menyiksanya saat seks.

"Aku jadi semakin benci Kim Mingyu." Lirihnya. Kembali meneteskan air matanya. Teringat betapa dingin dan menyebalkannya seorang Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memang sepenuhnya menjamin hidup Wonwoo sebagai istrinya. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan apapun dirumahnya. Dengan satu syarat, Wonwoo tidak boleh keluar rumahnya barang selangkahpun. TIDAK BOLEH.

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo seharian berkutat dengan gadgetnya menghabiskan uang bulanannya dengan belanja online. Membiarkan Wonwoo menghamburkan uangnya dengan memesan sekardus besar buku setiap minggunya. Ia menuruti semua permintaan Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo bilang ingin punya perpustakaan pribadi, maka Mingyu mengubah kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Wonwoo menjadi perpustakaan pribadi Wonwoo. Dengan merobohkan dinding penyekat kedua ruangan itu. sehingga kamar Wonwoo luasnya dua kali lipat dari ruangan lain.

Dirumah Wonwoo hidup dimanjakan oleh belasan buttler dan maid. Semua yang Wonwoo minta, selalu dikabulkan. Kecuali jika Wonwoo minta keluar rumah. Jangan harap, Mingyu justru akan mencambuknya dua kali seperti kuda peliharaan.

Kejam? Ya begitulah. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolong Wonwoo dari kejamnya tangan Kim Mingyu. Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sepertinya ketiduran di rumah kaca itu. sampai Mingyu datang bersama Jihoon menjemputnya.

"Lee Jihoon, bawa Michi dan keranjangnya kerumah." Suruh Mingyu dengan nada datar. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menjalankan perintah.

Mingyu menatap wajah damai istrinya saat tertidur. Ia tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo setenang itu saat terjaga bersamanya. Wonwoo selalu menatapnya takut dan memasang wajah datarnya. Mingyu mengelus wajah manis dan putih itu. menyampirkan poni Wonwoo yang menjuntai dikeningnya kesamping. Mengecup hangat kening pemuda itu.

Mingyu bangkit. Menyelipkan tangannya di antara leher dan kaki Wonwoo. Mengangkatnya ala bridal, dan membawanya pergi dari rumah kaca itu.

.

.

Mingyu melepas jasnya setelah merebahkan Wonwoo dikasur. Ia sangat lelah sehingga melempar jas dan kemeja putihnya kesembarang tempat. Ia juga menaruh sepatunya sembarangan di dekat kaki ranjang.. kemudian merebahkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo yang tertidur.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun, mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha menyempurnakan pandangannya. Hal yang ditatapnya pertama kali adalah, dada bidang Mingyu yang berwarna kecoklatan. Wonwoo merasakan darahnya berdesir dan tubuhnya gemetar. Mengingat bagaimana cara Mingyu melampiaskan nafsu padanya.

Wonwoo tak berani bergerak. Ia takut Mingyu terbangun dan marah padanya. Jadi ia diam saja, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang sedang tertidur. Menatap wajah seseorang yang sudah setahun lebih berstatus suaminya. Seseorang yang sangat memanjakannya. Seseorang yang juga menyiksanya bagaikan hewan peliharaan yang malang. Wonwoo benci semua ini.

Dia benci Mingyu. Dia benci statusnya. Dia benci keadaannya sekarang. Kenapa Tuhan memperlakukannya begini? Intinya, Wonwoo benci dunianya. Meskipun ia hidup kaya raya, apalah artinya jika dibandingkan dengan tekanan batin yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

Mingyu menggeliat, melepas pelukannya. Ia mulai terbangun. Dengan cepat Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya. Menghadap dinding. Tapi kemudian, pemuda emo itu memilih bangkit meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Jeon. . ." Panggil Mingyu rendah. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi tidak berbalik. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup hebat.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Mingyu. Seperti biasanya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baguslah." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo meraih handuknya, masuk kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG? BAJINGAN ITU MEMBATALKAN PERJANJIAN BISNISNYA?" bentak Mingyu, pada seorang pegawainya yang hanya bisa menunduk. Teralu nekat membalas tatapan Kim Mingyu saat seperti ini.

"Ya. . . tuan. . ." Cicit pegawai itu. Mingyu melempar cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. Emosinya naik.

"DIMANA JEON WONWOO?!" Teriak Mingyu lagi.

"Dia di kamarnya, tuan." Sahut seorang butler yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu.

Mingyu bangkit. Melempar berkas yang tadi dicengkeramnya, hingga kertas-kertas itu berhamburan di wajah pegawainya. "Aku tak mau tahu. Park Chanyeol harus jadi mitra bisnisku. Terserah kau pakai cara apa. Jangan laporan sebelum kembali, atau kukirimkan kepalamu pada istrimu." Perintah Mingyu, dingin dan mengerikan.

"Ba-ik tuan." Lirih pegawai itu, memunguti kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Mingyu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Langkah-langkahnya yang lebar membuatnya dengan cepat mencapai tujuan. Dia memutar knop pintu kamar Wonwoo. Celaka. Selalu seperti ini.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya bingung, tapi ia merasakan bahaya mengancamnya. "A-ada apa?" Gugup Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghampirinya, menarik tangan putih pucat itu. Menyeretnya. "Ya, lepaskan! Sakit!" Berontak Wonwoo.

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Mingyu. Wonwoo tercekat. Pasti. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika Mingyu sudah menyeretnya dengan kasar begini, pasti. Dia lagi yang akan kena imbasnya

Selalu begitu, saat emosi kepada siapapun, Mingyu pasti melampiaskannya pada Wonwoo. Seperti saat ini, Wonwoo diseretnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di lantai bawah tanah. Bukan, bukan gudang. Tapi justru sebuah kamar khusus. Dan, Wonwoo sangat benci ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or END?

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Wong Yibo

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanay murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

BRUGH!

Mingyu mendorong kasar tubuh kurus Wonwoo kesebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Ranjang yang selalu menjadi saksi betapan kasarnya cinta seorang Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo mundur, tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Mingyu mulai membongkar nakas di samping ranjang. Mencari-cari benda laknat itu. Vibrator, cambuk, silet, cockring, dan nipple menatap horror benda-benda itu. Peluh mulai mengucur dan wajahnya agak pucat.

Mingyu merangkak keatas ranjang, mendekati Wonwoo menyandar ketakutan pada sandaran tempat tidur. Wonwoo benci ini. Benci saat Mingyu menatapnya seperti sepiring sajian siap makan. Saat Mingyu menyeringai iblis. Dan, saat Mingyu mulai melepas sabuknya.

Mingyu mencengkeram kedua tangan Wonwoo, mengikatnya dengan sabuk hitam itu. tangan Wonwoo dibawanya keatas. Sementara tangan Mingyu bergerak merobek paksa kaos yang dipakai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga saat Mingyu mulai memasang nipple sucker dan memelintir nipplenya.

"Ugh. . . Mingyu. .. argh. . ." Ringis Wonwoo. Mingyu melahap rakus bibirnya,melumatnya kasar hingga saliva mereka mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir.

"Uhmm. .. anghh. . ."

Tangan Mingyu mulai turun melepas celana selutut yang Wonwoo kenakan. Sejenak ia melepas ciuman panas mereka, "Kau tahu hyung, apa yang kusuka saat menyiksamu?" Tanya Mingyu, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Rintihanmu. Itu sangat seksi bagiku." Mingyu menyeringai, mengemut sekilas daun telinga yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

Mingyu menatap gundukan yang berada di antara kedua paha Wonwoo yang putih pucat. Mingyu merundukkan kepalanya, menjilati paha itu seperti seekor anak anjing. Membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang hebat dan memanas.

"Arghh. . . stop. . ith. . ." Rintih Wonwoo. Mingyu menatapnya.

"Stop? Never."

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dan tipis dari sakunya. Sebuah silet tajam dan mengkilat. Wonwoo menatapnya benci dengan napas terengah. Pemuda manis itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sret. . . sret…

Sayatan-sayatan kecil terlihat mulai melintang memenuhi paha putih pucat itu.

"Sa-sakith.. . " Lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian menciumi paha yang kini penuh luka itu. menjilatinya. Meninggalkan sensasi luar biasa pada Wonwoo. Panas dan perih karena luka sayatannya bercampur liur Mingyu.

Lagi, Mingyu merobek paksa underware Wonwoo. Membuat tubuh kurus dan ramping itu terekspos sempurna. Matanya menatap nyalang junior Wonwoo yang menegang sempurna.

Mingyu mulai mengocok junior itu secara cepat, lebih cepat danlebih cepat. Membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang hebat.

"Arghhh . .. anghhh. .." Racau Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulum Junior Wonwoo yang mulai menebal. Menghisapnya kuat dan kulumannya semakin dipercapat.

"Angghh fasterhhhh anghhh. .. ." Desah Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kuat. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, membuat juniornya semakin masuk kedalam mulut Mingyu.

"Argh!" Erang Wonwoo frustasi. Saat ia hampir tiba, Mingyu memasang cockring diujung juniornya. Membuatnya gagal klimaks.

"Argh. . . ke-kenapa?" Protes Wonwoo.

"Kita begini untuk memuaskanku, bukan kau." Singkat, padat, dan menjengkelkan.

Mingyu kemudian melepas kemajanya. Dan melucuti celananya. Memperlihatkan juniornya yang berotot dan menegang sempurna. Juniornya yang panjang, besar, dan kecoklatan. Sangat seksi. Tapi Wonwoo justru menatapnya horror.

Mingyu menarik kasar tubuh Wonwoo, memaksanya mengulum juniornya. Sementara Wonwoo hanya pasrah dan melakukan blow job terbaiknya. Mengulum dan menghisap kuat junior Mingyu yang terasa menusuk-nusuk tenggorokkannya.

"Anghhh. . . akhh. .. arghh . . yess. . ." Desah Mingyu, menikmati bagaimana mulut Wonwoo menghisap kuat juniornya.

Wonwoo semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Dan Mingyu juga ikut menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan juniornya yang menebal dan berkedut sempurna.

"ARGH! Shit. Oh yeahsshh. . ." Racaunya kencang, saat juniornya meluberkan cairan yang sangat banyak dimulut Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo. Hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Melumat kasar bibir tipis yang sudah membengkak itu. berbagi cairannya sendiri.

Mingyu mulai menjelajahi leher Wonwoo. Menghisapnya kuat dan sesekali mengigitnya.

"Argh .. shhhh. . ." Rintih Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu terus membuat banyak kiss mark disekujur tubuhnya.

Puas menatap hasil karyanya, Mingyu mendorong kasar tubuh Wonwoo.

Brugh!

Melebarkan kedua paha Wonwoo, dan menaikkan kaki sebelah kirinya kepundaknya. Mengekspos sempurna hole Wonwoo yang memerah dan berkedut sempurna. Mingyu menyeringai. Menatapnya nyalang dan penuh napsu. Tangannya mengocok sebentar juniornya sendiri, memposisikannya didepan hole Wonwoo.

Tanpa foreplay, Mingyu menyodokkan juniornya yang menegang sempurna kerectum Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu membulatkan matanya dan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya karena kaget.

"Argh! Sakit!"

"Aku tak suka pemanasan." Decih Mingyu. Kemudian mulai menggerakan pinggulnya kasar. Menyodok-nyodok hole Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Arghhh . . . anghhh. . . uhm. . ." Erangan dan desahan silih berganti menggema diruangan itu. sementara air mata Wonwoo mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Merasakan perih di holenya yang terasa robek.

"Anghhh. .. ahhh. . . yess.. . ahh. .. " Sementara Mingyu mendesah nikmat sambil terus menggenjot tubuh ringkih dibawahnya. Merasakan nikmatnya juniornya yang dicengkeram erat oleh hole Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus bergerak cepat. Bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit nyaring menandakan permainan panas mereka.

"Arghhh unghhh . . fasterhhhh. . ." racau Wonwoo.

Mingyu membalikan tubuh Wonwoo kasar secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya menungging. Sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur.

Mingyu meraih cambuk pendeknya. Melecutkannya.

Ctar!

"Arghhh s-sakit .. hiks. .. " RIntih Wonwoo, saat Mingyu mencambuk bokongnya beberapa kali.

Mingyu merunduk, kebali membuat kissmark di punggung Wonwoo. Tangan kirinya melepas nipple sucker dan cockring Wonwoo. Kemudian mempercepat genjotannya.

"Arghhh . . . ungh . .. "

"ARGH!" Erang keduanya bersamaan. Mereka orgasme bersamaan. Dengan cairan Mingyu yang meluber keuar dari hole Wonwoo dan cairan Wonwoo yang membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Dan,

BRUK!

Wonwoo yang jatuh pingsan diakhir persetubuhan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat, menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan sinar mentari yang menyusup diantara celah gorden yang dibuka Jihoon lebar-lebar.

"Kau bangun siang, Wonu-ya. Padahal sarapanmu sudah menunggu." Sapa Jihoon, sambil membenarkan ikatan gorden-gorden itu.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas sarapannya. Perutnya lapar. Maka ia memaksa tubuh kurusnya bangun. Dan ia mendapati dirinya telanjang seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya. Kemudian tangan kurusnya beralih meraihnampan sarapannya.

Mulai menyantapnya.

,

,

Selesai sarapan, Wonwoo melangkahkan dirinya kekamar mandi. Wonwoo menatap datar keadaannya yang kacau. Sebuah cermin lebar dan besar dikamar mandi yang memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan dirinya.

Leher dan tubuhnya penuh kissmark. Dan jangan lupakan luka sayatan di berbagai bagian tubuhnya. Perih masih begitu terasa. Meski ia tahu semalam Jihoon pasti sudah melumuri tubuhnya dengan krim luka. Wonwoo berbalik. Menyandar pada cermin itu.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Ia lelah hidup seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin kebebasan. ia ingin pulang. Ia rindu adiknya Bohyuk. Ia rindu Eommanya. Ia rindu sahabatnya Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Tidak, ia tak rindu Appanya. Ia benci pria itu. seseorang yang sudah membuat hidupnya sengsara seperti ini. Ia ingin pulang, tapi ia tahu. Jika ia pulangpun Eommanya yang akan menderita. Ia harus bertahan. Harus kuat.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Samar-samar isak tangis keluar mengiringi tangisnya. Airmatanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Menelepon nomor seseorang.

"Halo . .. Jeonghan hyung. . . aku ingin pulang. . . hiks."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap proposal ditangannya. Kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus. Begini baru yang namanya kerja." Ujar Mingyu, menatap puas persetujuan kontrak antara perusahaannya dan rekan bisnisnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi tuan Kim, tuan Park menginginkan ada perjamuan makan malamini di kediaman anda." Ujar sekertaris Mingyu pelan.

"Jamuan makan?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. . . dia bilang harus malam ini. . . jika tidak, ia akan membatalkan kontraknya.

"Sepele." Cibir Mingyu. Ia meraih ponsel canggihnya. Menelpon kepala pelayannya di rumah.

"Halo, Lee Jihoon. Siapkan jamuan makan mewah malam ini. Aku ada tamu." Ujarnya, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di kursi kayu taman belakang. Sementara tangannya memangku sebuah mangkok es krim besar. Sementara tak jauh darinya, Michi berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu.

Wonwoo memanglingkan pandangannya saat melihat mobil mewah Mingyu memasuki bagasi belakang. Itu tandanya, Mingyu takkan keluar lagi hari ini. Tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi Wonwoo untuk menghampirinya, atau menyambutnya. Tidak. Wonwoo pasti mencap dirinya gila kalau melakukannya.

"Michi-ya, lihat, pemilikmu pulang. Makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan dalam hidupku." Desis Wonwoo, menatap benci Mingyu yang berjalan menghampirinya setelah memberikan jas dan tas kerjanya pada beberapa maid.

"Wonu-ya!" Panggilnya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap asik memakan es krimnya. Mengacuhkannya.

Mingyu menghampiri Michi sebentar, bermain-main dengan anjing mungilnya itu. kemudian beralih duduk di samping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeser duduknya sampai keujung. Memberikan jarak yang begitu jauh antara mereka. Mingyu tersenyum hambar karenanya.

"Wonu-ya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sebentar ke Mall, mencari sweater baru untukmu?"

Wonwoo menenggakkan telinganya. Mingyu, mengajaknya keluar? Apa dia salah dengar?

"Eh?"

"Kau tak mau?" Tanya Mingyu.

"A-aku mau!" Sahut Wonwoo tanpa fikir panjang. Heol, dia sudah setahun lebih berada di istana neraka itu. tentu saja dia mau dia ajak keluar. Setidaknya, biarkan dia menghirup udara luar dengan baik.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo mengikutinya.

"Lee Seokmin!" Panggil Mingyu pada seorang butler yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Ya, tuan?"

"Keluarkan mobil merahku dari bagasi. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Baik, Tuan!" Seokmin langsung berlari mengerjakan perintah Mingyu.

Tak sampai lima menit, mobil itu sudah ada di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo masuk kedalam Ferrari merahnya. Dan kemudian dia menyusul masuk menempati kursi kemudi. Mobil itu mulai melaju. Meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu. dan meninggalkan Michi yang menatap mereka./apaan ini/

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memang memiliki banyak mobil. Untuk kekantor, ia memakai lambhorgini hitamnya. Dan untuk keluar main ia lebih suka memakai Ferrari merahnya. Sepanjang jalan, Wonwoo terus-terusan menatap kagumkeluar jendela. Benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti orang kampungan. Heol, wajah saja. Wonwoo sudah setahun lebih terisolasi dari dunia luar. Maklum kalau dia begini.

Sampai di Mall, Mingyu menggenggam posesif tangan Wonwoo. Terlihat jelas dia takkan membiarkan Wonwoo menyelinap dari sisinya barang sebentarpun.

"Tumben kau mengajakku keluar. Biasanya menyuruhku pesan online saja." Ucap Wonwoo, dari tadi dia ingin sekali berkata begitu.

"Akan ada klien bisnis mala mini. Dia akan datang dengan istrinya. Jadi aku juga harus menyambutnya dengan istriku." Sahut Mingyu. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh sudut Mall, mancari toko pakaian dengan brand terkenal.

Wonwoo terdiam. Selama ini saat ada orang lain, ia pasti dikurung dikamar. Enah kenapa Mingyu tak pernah membiarkannya bertemu orang luar.

Mingyu menyeretnya kesebuah toko pakaian. Dan mereka mulai memilih-milih.

Mingyu lebih suka Wonwoo memakai baju tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan tangan putih pucatnya. Tapi Wonwoo lebih suka pakai sweter pawsnya yang oversize.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling, Mingyu mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Mingyu menatap buku menu di hadapannya. Bukan mencari yang paling enak, tapi yang paling mahal. Bagi Mingyu, harga pasti seimbang dengan kualitas.

"Terserah. Aku ikut saja." Sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu melambai memanggil pelayan.

Dan seorang wanita muda berkemeja putih ketat dan transparan dan rok span sepaha dengan buku catatan menghampiri mereka. Wonwoo berfikir kalau wanita itu lebih layak bekerja di bar daripada direstoran. Dan cih, lihatlah bagaimana wanita itu dengan genitnya menanyakan pesan pada Mingyu. –hell, kau cemburu Jeon Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, kau yakin terserah aku saja, hum?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk cuek.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, keduanya kembali terdiam. "Wonu-ya, kenapa kau suka sekali pakai sweater oversize seperti ini?" Tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

"Karena itu membantuku menyembunyikan bekas sayatanmu ditubuhku." Jawab Wonwoo, seadanya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapinya.

Pesananan mereka datang. Dan mereka mulai makan dengan lahap. Sebenarnya, hanya Wonwoo yang lahap disini. Dia sampai memintar nambah.

"Ternyatamakanmu banyak juga, ya. Aku baru tau." Mingyu tersenyum mengejek.

"Siapa peduli. Makan banyakpun toh aku tetap langsing." Sahut Wonwoo, jutek.

Setelah mereka benar-benar selesai, Wonwoo pamit kekamar mandi.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil, Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo, sambil bangkit.

"Aku temani." Sahut Mingyu.

"Apa?" Wonwoo mendelik sebal mendengarnya. Heol, dia hanya ingin buang air saja.

"Aku tidak terima protes." Sahut Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo dongkol mendengarnya.

.

.

Malam itu, sebuah mobil asing yang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya, memasuki pekarangan rumah Mingyu yang seluas kebun raya. Beberapa butler menyambutnya.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan, tuan." Ucap Jihoon, kemudian mengantar Park Chanyeol dan dua orang yang datang bersamanya keruang makan rumah itu.

Di meja makan, tersaji berbagai macam hidangan yang cukup untuk dua puluh orang. padahal mereka hanya berlima. Meja bundar dan lebar itu dipaskan kursinya. Mingyu sudah duduk di sana sejak lima menit lalu. Mengenakan pakaian semi formal. Hanya celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Memakai sweater paws baby bluenya yang dipadukan celana jeans putih.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Park!" Sambur Mingyu, kemudian mereka bersalaman. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sekilas saat bersalaman dengan ketiga tamunya.

Saat menyalami tamu ketiga, pandangan Wonwoo dan pemuda itu beradu pandang. Menatap dalam satu sama lain. Tampan. Fikir Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, terima kasih atas sambutannya taun Kim. Aku rasa begini terlalu formal, bagaimana kalau kau cukup memanggilku Hyung, saja? Lagi pula ini pertemuan keluarga bukan rapat bisnis." Ucap Chanyeol, dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung." Mingyu tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya, aku perkenalkan dulu. Ini istriku, Byun Baekhyun, dan yang ini, dia adalah sepupu jauhku yang mengelola cabang perusahaanku di Tiongkok, Wong Yibo." Ucap Chanyeol, memperkenalkan dua pemuda yang datang bersamanya.

"Wah, istrimu imut ya, hyung." Canda Mingyu.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, Mingyu-ssi, itu istrimu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Jeon Wonwoo. Istriku." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menilik-nilik penampilan Wonwoo.

"Astaga, menggemaskannya. Sweater paws dan tubuhnya kebih ramping daripada aku!" Seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Sudah, sudah, sebaiknya kita mulai makan malamnya." Chanyeol melerai obrolan mereka.

Mereka kemudian mulai bersantap sambil diselingi canda dan obrolan ringan. Membuat perjamuan itu terasa hangat kekeluargaan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yibo dan Wonwoo mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Mingyu-ya, aku permisi sebentar." Wonwoo bangkit. Dia tak sanggup berhadap-hadapan seperti ini dengan Yibo terlalu lama. Entahlah, ada suatu getaran aneh yang menyusupi ruang hatinya. Dan ini pertama kalinya.

Selang lima menit, tiba-tiba Yibo berkata, "Permisi Mingyu-ssi, boleh aku tau dimana toiletnya?" Ujarnya sopan.

"Oh, dari sini kau lewat lorong itu, dan disana ada pertigaan, kau belok krii." Jelas Mingyu. Yibo mengangguk dan meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Yibo memang berjalan kearah itu, tapi dia tidak menuju toilet. Melainkan berbelok kesebelah kanan.

Dan, ia menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang memberi makan Michi di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar Michi.

"Wonwoo-ssi." Panggilnya. Wonwoo mengdongkak. Ia agak terkejut melihat Yibo disini.

"Eh? Kau tersesat ya, mari kuantar keruang makan lagi." Ajaknya. Rumah seluas ini dengan banyak lorong, pasti Yibo tersesat. Fikir Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Aku memang sengaja menemuimu."

"A-apa?" ulang Wonwoo. Yibo meraih tangannya. Menariknya perlahan. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Dengan begitu berani, Yibo mengecup dan melumat bibir Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu membulatkan pandangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jeon Wonwoo. Ini cinta pandangan pertama."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: sebelumnya Author terima kasih banyak sama yang udah review dan minta update cepet. Seneng banget karyaku ada yang baca da nada yang nungguin. Dan maaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian.

Buat yang minta part bdsm nya ini aku kasih, buat yang nanya mpreg atau nggak? Tanyai Wonu sana :p trus yang minta update cepet ini aku usahin. Oh ya, itu pemainnya aku tambah orang luar, kenalin bebebku yang tampan impor china, Wong Yibo from UniQ aku masukin dia biar greget konfliknya.

Dan satu lagi,

KECEPATAN UPDATERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW. SO YANG SIDERS HARAP REVIEW

Pai-pai.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Wong Yibo

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

"Aku menyukaimu. Jeon Wonwoo. Ini cinta pandangan pertama."

Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya, namun ia tersenyum detik berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

Tempat itu hitam dan gelap. Dingin dan mencekam. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari atas. Seolah-olah ada lubang diatas sana, dan sinar mentari masuk melewati lubang itu. tempat itu begitu asing, dan tak berujung.

Seorang pemuda manis bersweater putih memandang keseluruh sudut tempat itu. dan yang didapatinya hanya kehampaan berbalut gulita. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya, mencari jalan keluar. Tapi dia tak mendapatkannya. Sementara seberkas cahayaitu selalu mengikutinya, seolah-olah menerangi langkahnya. Wonwoo terus berjalan, ia mulai panik.

"Eomma! Kau dimana?" Panggilnya dengan agak bergetar.

Wonwoo terus berlarian kesana kemari. Terus berteriak namun tak ada sahutan.

"Eomma! Bohyuk! Ini dimana! Aku ingin pulang!" Wonwoo merasakan kakinya melemas. Lututnya seolah tak bertulang. Ia jatuh merosot dengan ketakutan yang mulai merayapinya. Ia memeluk lututnya. Dan menangis sejadinya.

"EOMMA! BOHYUK! JEONGHAN HYUNG, JISOO HYUNG! INI DIMANA?! HIKSAKU INGIN PULANG! HIKS!" Wonwoo berteriak-teriak histeris dengan air mata yang berucuran mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Semuanya begitu mencekam. Dan suaranya menggema. Sehingga membuat pemuda itu kian tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan datang menghampiri. Sesosok pria bersurai hitam dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan skinny jeans hitam, menghampirinya. Pria itu melebarkan kedua tangannya,

"Wonu-ya, ini aku. Kau mau pulang, bersamaku?" Ujar pria itu.

Wonwoo menatapnya takut. Ia memundurkan dirinya. Beringsut menjauhi sosok itu. "Kau. . .? ba-bagaimana mungkin? Ti-dak! Menjauhlah!" Jeritnya histeris.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat dengan senyum lebarnya dan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. Sementara Wonwoo terus beringsut mundur menjauhinya. "Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Tidak!" Teriak Wonwoo disela tangisnya.

"Aku datang untukmu, sayang. Kita selamatkan kisah kita yang sempat lenyap." Ujar pria itu.

"TIDAK!"

Sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi erang benderang, semuanya menjadi putih. Wonwoo menatap takut pria berkaus hitam itu. dan sesosok tinggi menghampiri mereka. Pria itu membawa cambuk ditangannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, sudah kukatakan lupakan bajingan itu! kenapa kau masih membantah?!" Sosok itu mengayunkan cambuknya.

Ctar!

"TIDAK!"

Wonwoo menggapai-gapai udara. Tangannya mencari-cari stop kontak dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Seketika semuanya menjadi terang. Derit ranjang masih terdengar. Dan nafasnya memburu. Ia seperti orang yang dikejar setan.

Wonwoo masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Perlahan, ia memeluk erat lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia merasakan keningnya berdenyut. An ia tahu tadi ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Wonwoo takut sekarang.

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang sudah sekian lama tak pernah datang, kini kembali membayanginya. Keadaan paling mencekam dalam mimpinya. Ia benci mimpi itu. ia benci pria yang datang dalam mimpinya itu. Wonwoo benci dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Tangannya mendial nomor seseorang.

"Ha-halo. . . hiks."

"Eo-eomma. . . hiks. Aku takut. . . aku ingin pulang. . . hiks. . ."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi saya rasa, rapat kita akhiri sampai disini. Untuk pembicaraan selanjutnya akan kita lanjutkan di pertemuan berikutnya. Dan rapat berikutnya kita akan mengadakannya di lokasi langsung, yaitu di pulau Jeju-do." Ujar wanita itu, Hwang Chaeyeon, sekertaris Mingyu yang hari itu berutugas sebagai moderator dalam rapat kali ini.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Wajah-wajah lelah namun memancarkan kepuasaan itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Lalu diakhiri dengan jabatan tangan. Dan satu persatu perwakilan perusahaan itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat yang luas itu.

Menyisakan Mingyu yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil mengamati berkasa-berkas, dan Chaeyeon yang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tuan Kim?" Panggil Chayeon.

"Ah ya, kemari sebentar." Ucap Mingyu. Chaeyeon menghampirinya dengan patuh.

"Jadi minggu depan, harus aku langsung yang pergi ke Jeju-do untuk rapat itu?" Tanya Mingyu, matanya tak lepas mengamati berkas ditangannya.

"Eum, ya, tuan. Karena ini rapat besar dan saya fikir para mitra bisnis kali ini juga menginginkan anda sendiri yang datang. . ."

"Jadi berapa hari aku disana?" Potong Mingyu tak sabar.

"Sekitar dua hari. . ." Ucap Chaeyeon, membalik-balik buku agendanya.

"Baiklah." Mingyu bangkit. Menatap sekilas sekertarisnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chayeon menghela napasnya panjang. Menatap sendu kepergian atasannya itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang asik chatting dengan Jeonghan dan Jisoo di laptopnya, sampai sebuah pemberitahuan email masuk menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. Wonwoo mengamati email yang baru datang itu. dia tak mengenal alamat email itu. ia juga tak merasa memberikan alamat emailnya pada seseorang. Sebuah klik pada touch bar, dan email itu terbuka. Wonwoo membacanya. Dan pandangannya membulat.

Tapi detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum manis melengkung menghiasi wajah putihnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar seiring semakin sering tangannya menari-nari diatas keyboard. Dan semakin banyak pula email yang datang dari orang itu.

.

.

Mingyu baru selesai mandi. Ia baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan masih sedikit basah. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melangkah keluar dengan celana santai dan print t-shirt. Menuju ruang makan. Perutnya lapar, dan sudah seharia ia tak melihat Wonwoo. Rindu? Pasti.

"Lee Jihoon, dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan yang empuk itu.

"Dia dikamarnya, tuan. Apa perlu dipanggilkan?" Tanya Jihoon kemudian.

"Ya, dia belum makan malam. Suruh dia kesini." Perintah Mingyu, dan Jihoon berlalu.

.

Jihoon memutar knop pintu kamar Wonwoo. Melangkah masuk. Dan ia mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah asik sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Wonwoo tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebar idiot yang melekat diwajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu senang dan tanpa beban. Sejenak Jihoon tertegun melihatnya. Tapi kemudian, ia ikut tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum setulus itu. sejak pemuda itu tinggal bersama Mingyu, Jihoon tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya tersenyum begitu bahagianya. Diam-diam Jihoon merasa senang, karena ia juga prihatin dengan hidup Wonwoo yang sering diperlakukan kasar oleh Mingyu.

"Wonu-ya!" Panggil Jihoon lembut. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Ini waktuya makan malam, Mingyu menunggumu dibawah." Ujar Jihoon pula, berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kemudian tanganya beralih mematikan laptopnya.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya singkat. Jihoon sedikit menyesal karena membuat senyum lebar tadi musnah dari wajah Wonwoo, tapi apa boleh buat.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjalan menuju ruang makan bersamaan. Wonwoo menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam rasa takutnya. Ia selalu seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mingyu, seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Jihoon berlalu mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

"Makanlah," Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

Keduanya mulai menyantap makan malam mereka dalam keadaan yang terlalu tenang dan hening. Sampai Wonwoo merasa kalau keadaan sekitarnya mencekam. Mingyu masih menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia berkata,

"Wonu-ya, kau tak apa kutinggal sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Mingyu, masih menyuapkan makanannya.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Mingyu. "Bukankah biasanya aku selalu kau tinggal?" Tanya Wonwoo balik. Dan Mingyu tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke Jeju-do selama dua hari. Kau ingin di rumah saja, atau ikut?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang, hingga sebuah ide cemerlang menyelinap dibenaknya. "Aku dirumah saja," Dia lalu berusaha meyakinkan MIngyu dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau yakin?" Mingyu memastikan. Sebenarnya, Mingyu sendiri bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin Wonwoo pergi bersamanya, tapi disisi lain, ia juga tak ingin Wonwoo bertemu orang-orang luar. Tidak, ia takkan membiarkannya.

"Hu'um!" Wonwoo mengangguk imut, bagian dari usahanya untuk meyakinkan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau telfon saja." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan makannya.

.

.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas Mingyu yang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi ia diminta Mingyu untuk menemaninya bekerja. Karena alasanan sepele, Mingyu memilih bekerja di rumah untuk hari itu. sedangkan besok ia pergi ke pulau Jeju-do. Konyol, kata Mingyu dia ingin menikmati seharian bersama Wonwoo sebelum ia melewati tiga hari tanpa Wonwoo. Apa-apaan itu.

Wonwoo bangkit, menghampiri Michi yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah bola plastic. Menggendong anjing itu, sambil mengelus-ngeluskan. Kemudian memeluknya gemas. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu Wonu-ya, jangan macam-macam saat aku tak dirumah." Pesan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk jengah menanggapinya.

Sebelum menuju pesawat, Mingyu memeluk erat Wonwoo sekali lagi. Pelukan yang begitu erat, dan hangat. Wonwoo sampai gugup karenanya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, Mingyu menepikan poni Wonwoo, mengecup hangat kening pemuda manis itu agak lama. Sampai akhirnya, ucapan Jihoon memecah suasana,

"Err, tuan, pesawatnya akan segera take off." Ucap Jihoon pelan. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin menganggu adegan romantic itu. Namun, apa boleh buat.

Mingyu masuk kedalam pesawat yang akan segera take off. Bahkan di jendela pun, Mingyu masih menatap erat Wonwoo. Merasa sangat berat meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Dalam hati Wonwoo bersorak. Dua hari dia bebas tanpa Kim Mingyu.

.

.

Hari pertama, Wonwoo terbangun dengan begitu semangat. Entahlah, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia begitu semangat. Wonwoo bergegas kekamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian,dia memesan sarapan. Meskipun sarapan sudah siap, dia ingin makan yang berbeda pagi itu.

"Lho, Wonu-ya, kenapa kau order Lasagna sepagi ini? Padahal Seungkwan sudah membuat sarapan." Tegur Jihoon saat Wonwoo selesai memesan via telefon.

"Ayolah, Jihoonie~ sekali-kali tak apa, ya?" Wonwoo memasang wajah memelasanya. Dan, Jihoon menyerah kalau sudah begini.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu, ya." Pasrah Jihoon. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

.

.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, bel berbunyi. "Wonu-ya, pesananmu datang!" Jihoon mengingatkan.

Wonwoo langsung berlari dari depan tv, menuju pintu depan. Padahal ada Seokmin di sana. Tapi Wonwoo ingin dia sendiri yang mengambil pesanannya.

Setelah tada tangan, Wonwoo menerima kotak kecil yang dibawa kurir pengantar itu. Wonwoo membawanya kedepan tv.

"Jihyun-ssi, tolong ambilkan piring dan garpu. Oh ya, juga bawakan susu vanilaku kesini." Ucap Wonwoo, pada seorang maid yang sedangkan membersihkan guci-guci pajangan.

"Baik tuan."

Wonwoo membukakotak kardus itu. mengeluarkan isinya. Wonwoo terkejut mendapati sebuah amplop putih di dalamnya. Apa ini? Fikir Wonwoo.

Perlahan, tangannya merobek ujung amplop itu. dengan sedikit gemetar Wonwoo merogoh isinya. Mengeluarkannya. Dia mencium bau amis darah dari amplop itu.

"GYA!"

Wonwoo tercekat. Dengan cepat dia melempar isi amplop itu. amplop itu hanya berisi sepotong kain putih. Kain yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup jasad yang sudah meninggal. Dan, terdapat sebuah tulisan dengan huruf capital yang ditulis dengan darah. Pesan yang singkat,

-GET DOWN, JEON-

Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ia hapal betul siapa yang menulis pesan itu. fikirannya berkecamuk. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Tidak .. .. ini tidak mungkin .. . hiks. ."

Wonwoo menutup telinganya, saat suara orang itu mendengung di telinganya. Bayangan mengerikan itu kembali menghampirinya. Orang itu kembali.

"TIDAKKK!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo yang menangis histeris di ruang santai. Sementara Jihyun juga menatap bingung Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Panik Jihoon, memeluk erat Wonwoo yang menangis. Jihoon mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia. . . dia kembali, Jihoonie. . . dia kembali. . ."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari menyusup kecelah-celah gorden kamar Wonwoo. Membangunkan pemuda manis yang bergelung nyaman dengan selimut beludrunya. Ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sedikit termenung. Mengingat kejadian kemarin. Namun akhirnya, Wonwoo memutuskan segera bangkit dan melupakan kejadian kemarin. Anggap saja yang kemarin hanya mimpinya belaka.

.

.

Saat Wonwoo tengah asik menontonsebuah siaran tv, suara pesan masuk di ponselnya menginterupsi. Wonwoo meraihnya. Membacanya.

-Hyung, kau senggang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim bersama? Kalau kau mau, aku menunggumu di Baskin Robins-

Wonwoo terlihat menimbang. Baskin robins? Bukankah itu dekat dari rumah ini? Fikir Wonwoo. Dia sangat ingin keluar. Mumpung Mingyu taka da di rumah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan para butler dan maid? Mereka pasti mengadukannya pada Mingyu kan? Wonwoo memutar otaknya. Berfikir keras mencari cara supaya ia bisa keluar hari ini. Tidak, dia tak berniat kabur. Karena Eommanya akan jadi taruhannya kalau ia kabur.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo. Sudah waktunya makan siang, dan Wonwoo belum juga turun keruang makan. Jihoon pasti kena damprat Mingyu kalau sampai Wonwoo melewatkan jadwal makan siangnya.

"Wonu-ya, sudah waktunya makan. . ." Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Wonwoo. Kosong.

"Kau dikamar mandi, Wonu-ya?" Jihoon mengetuk pintu tolet, namun hening. Setelah dibuka, kosong. Tak ada siapapun diruangan itu. Jihoon mulai panic. Ia berjalan cepat mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan. Namun taka da tanda-tanda Wonwoo di ruangan itu.

Dengan sedikit berdebar, Jihoon membuka pintu balkon. Dan detik berikutnya, ia merasakan lututnya lemas. Sebuah tali yang terbuat dari sprei yang dikat saling menjalin, tergantung di pagar balkon itu. Jihoon menghampirinya.

Seperti yang ia duga, Wonwoo kabur lewat balkon dan menyelinap keluar lewat pintu gerbang belakang. Celaka.

.

.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tak sangka kau menemuiku di sini." Ucap Yibo, menatap Wonwoo yang sedang asik memakan semangkuk besar es krim mocca-latte di hadapannya.

"Huft. . . hari ini Mingyu keluar kota. Mungkin ia baru kembali nanti malam." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Lho, memangnya kalau ada Mingyu kau tak boleh keluar, ya?" Tanya Yibo.

"Ya. Dia tak pernah mengizinkanku keluar barang sejenakpun. Sudah setahun lebih aku terkurung di rumah itu." Jelas Wonwoo, sambil menunduk.

"Astaga. Keterlaluan sekali." Komentar Yibo. "Kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" Ajak Yibo semangat.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau pernah ke Taman Hiburan?" Tanya Yibo.

.

.

"GYAAAAA"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Wonwoo dan Yibo berpegangan erat sambil berteriak kencang. Pasalnya, mereka tengah menaiki roller coaster saat ini. Dan benda besi itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalur yang berkelok-kelok.

WHUSSSS!

"GYAAA!"

Begitu turun, Wonwoo merasakan perutnya melilit dan kepalanya agak pening. Terakhir dia menaiki roller coaster, adalah saat usianya lima belas tahun. Dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Wah, Hyung! Yang tadi itu seru sekali!" Yibo berucap dengan semangat. Wajahnya sangat segar, berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Cemas Yibo, memegang kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita naik pondok boneka?" Ujar Yibo, sambil menyeret Wonwoo menuju oket pemesanan tiket.

.

Di dalam pondok boneka itu, semuanya tampak gelap. Perahu berjalan cukup kencang dan sekeliling gelap gulita, hanya diterangi lampu-lampu dari mata boneka yang tampak mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo dan Yibo saling memeluk tangan masing-masing hingga tubuh mereka berdempetan. Dan sesekali, mereka berteriak saat perahu itu semakin cepat melaju.

.

"Huft. . . akhirnya . . . keluar juga. .. " Yibo menarik napas dalam. Sementara Wonwoo yang di sampingnya, tampak berhasil mengatur raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Hyung,mau naik biang lala?" Tanya Yibo. Belum juga Wonwoo mengangguk, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya.

"Get down, Jeon." Ucap orang asing bermasker hitam dan bertopi hitam itu. Wonwoo meoleh, dan seketika ia terkejut.

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo berontak, namun orang itu justru menariknya.

"Yak! Kau siapa?!" Bentak Yibo, pada orang asing itu.

"Shut up! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!"

Yibo menarik tangan orang itu, "Tidak. Sampai kau melepaskan Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Yibo tegas. Orang itu menganggap remeh,

BUGH!

Satu tinju mendarat di pipi kiri, dan Yibo agak terhuyung dibuatnya.

BUGH!

Gantian Yibo yang memukul orang itu.

Akhirnya, baku hajar tak dapat dihindari.

"Pergi kau, brengsek!"

"Aku datang hanya untuk membawa Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo panik, ia berusaha untuk memisahkannya. Dan berusaha meminta tolong. Tapi tampaknya, taka da yang berani memisahkan pergulatan seru itu. mereka justru menonton dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Wonwoo.

CRASH!

Wonwoo terbelalak. YIbo memejamkan matanya. Sementara orang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebuah pisau lipat menggores sisi perut Yibo yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dengan darah mengucur.

"ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT?" Seru seorang petugas keamanan yang dapat laporan perkelahian.

Orang itu menghilang dengan begitu cepat, hanya saat Wonwoo lengah memangku kepala YIbo yang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur. Ia sudah menelpon ambulan tadi.

"Yibo-ssi, maafkan aku. Kau jadi seperti ini." Sesal Wonwoo, air matanya sedikit mengalir.

"Sssh, Hyung. Tak apa. Selama kau baik-baik saja." Balas Yibo, berbohong. Perutnya terasa sangat panas sekarang. Dan tentu saja, perih.

Ambulan datang. Para petugas medis mengangkat Yibo menuju mobil itu. Wonwoo mengikuti.

"Hyung, kau pulanglah. Sebentar lagi Mingyu pulang." Ujar YIbo, sebelum ia dinaikkan ke ambulan.

"Ta-tapi. . ."

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa telfon Chanyeol Hyung untuk menemaniku. Kau pulanglah." Ujar Yibo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, dia memeriksa jam tangannya. Astaga, satu jam lagi Mingyu sampai rumah. Ia bisa di cambuk kalau taka da di kamar. Wonwoo segera berlari.

.

.

Wonwoo memegang pegangan terakhir dari tali sprei itu. ia tak menyangka tali itu masih menggantung di sana. Dengan peluh mengucur, ia berhasil sampai di balkonnya. Dengan sangat pelan, Wonwoo mengendap-ngendap, membuka pintu menuju kamarnya dari balkon itu. ketika tubuhnya baru selangkah masuk, sebuah kalimat menginterupsinya,

"Sudah pulang, Jeon?" Tanya Mingyu dingin. Pria itu terduduk di ranjang Wonwoo dengan rahang mengeras. Kemudian berdiri, menghampiri Wonwoo yang membatu di tempatnya.

"Bagus, ya. Suamimu pergi bekerja dank au pergi berkencan." Sinis Mingyu, tangannya memegang cambuk pendek yang selama ini selalu dipakainya untuk menyiksa Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membatu di tempatnya. Dia tertangkap basah. Pasti, para butler itu mengadu pada majikannya. Mingyu semakin mendekat.

Ctar!

"Argh!" Wonwoo meringis sambil mendongak, merasakan punggungnya yang perih dicambuk Mingyu.

"Ini hukuman untuk istri tak tahu diri sepertimu!"

Ctar! Ctar!

Mingy uterus mencambuki tubuh kurus Wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan erangan dan rintihan pemuda manis itu.

"Sakit! Kumohon! Maafkan aku!"

Sampai Wonwoo tersungkur dengan sweter tipisnya yang robek karena cambukan Mingyu.

Mingyu menstabilkan napasnya, kemudian dia berteriak. "Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon masuk dengan pandangan menunduk. Sejak tadi dia menguping ucapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dan dia juga menyaksikan penyiksaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo lewat celah pintu. Jihoon menyesal, ia tak bisa menahan Seokmin untuk tidak mengadu tadi.

"Kau urus dia!" Mingyu berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Wonu-ya. . . hiks. Kenapa kau seperti ini. . ." Lirih Jihoon, dengan telaten dia mengobati punggung Wonwoo yang terluka karena cambuk. Kulit putih pucat itu terkelupas hingga darah terlihat keuar dari sana.

Sementara Wonwoo sendiri, dia tertidur setelah lelah menangis dan karena terlalu sakit.

.

.

"Wonu-ya, bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Jihoon membuka semua gorden kamar Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tak juga bergeming. Ia masih bergelung dengan selimut bludrunya.

Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo, menyibak selimutnya.

"Astaga, Wonu-ya! Kau kenapa?!"

.

.

To Be Continued or END?

Review please.

Note: Huwa,, author seneng banget yang reviewnya lebih dari 3o orang. padahal niatnya ini fic gak bakal dilanjut kalo reviewnya kurang dari 30 .-. oh ya, author mau nanya, berhubung bentar lagi bulan puasa, menurut readers, ini fic ditunda dulu updatenya sampai abis idul fitri atau tetep di lanjut tapi kalian bacanya pas malem abis terawih ajin? Author bingung. Dan maaf kalo di fic ini kurang ngfeel, soalnya author lagi sibuk banyak kegiatan sekolah. Ini aja nyuri waktu sebelum tidur ngetiknya. Belain buat kalian yang minta update cepet. So, jangan lupa reviewnya. Aku semangat nulisnya kalo kalian juga semangat ngereviewnya jadi please review.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW.

PAI.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Seorang dokter muda tampan memasuki rumah itu bersama Jihoon. Sebenarnya, Dokter itu bukanlah dokter pribadi Mingyu. Tetapi dokter itu di suruh menggantikan, karena dokter pribadi Mingyu, dokter Shim, sedang bertugas keluar negeri.

Mereka melangkah menuju kamar Wonwoo. Lalu memasuki kamar itu. Dokter muda itu tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo. Kemudian bergegas menghampirinya.

Karena tadi Jihoon menemukan Wonwoo dalam keadaan menggigil sambil meracau dibalik selimutnya dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi, maka Jihoon mengadu pada Mingyu bahwa Wonwoo sakit. Dan segera saja, Dokter itu dipanggil.

Dokter itu dengan tenang mulai mengeluarkan peralatannya, memeriksa Wonwoo dengan telaten. Sejenak, ia menoleh pada Jihoon yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf, apa pasien sudah makan?" Tanya Dokter itu. Jihoon menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, tolong buatkan dia bubur untuk sarapan." Ujar dokter itu. Jihoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu. terlalu panik untuk bicara.

Pria bername tag Dokter Hong itu menatap sendu wajah lelap Wonwoo. Mengusap surainya perlahan. Rasa bersalah meresap kedalam dirinya. Menyesali kebodohannya.

"Wonu-ya, maafkan Jisoo hyung. Hyung tak bisa mencegah ini semua terjadi. Maafkan hyung. . ." Lirih Jisoo. Ya, Dokter itu merupakan sahabat Wonwoo saat di Changwon. Jisoo kebetulan sedang bertugas di rumah sakit Seoul, dan sebenarnya dia sengaja menjadi pengganti Dokter Shim, agar bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dia merindukannya.

Dan setelah melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang menyedihkan seperti ini, dia merasa begitu terpukul. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahunan, terlihat asik sendiri bermain-main dengan istana pasirnya di dalam box pasir di taman. Anak itu begitu lucu. Surainya hitam lebat dengan poni menutupi mata sipitnya yang tajam. Hidungnya bangir, bibirnya mungil dan merah. Pipinya chubby, dan tubuhnya baby fat.

Selang beberapa lama, seorang anak yang berusia tiga belas tahun menghampirinya. Anak itu menggendong tas sekolahnya. Tubuhnyapun masih terbalut seragam sekolah menengah tingkat pertama. Menandakan dia baru pulang sekolah.

"Wonie~" Panggil anak yang berseragam itu pada bocah mungil yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Hyungie~" Wonie menoleh, menatap hyungnya dengan senyum manis dan hidung mengkerut lucu.

"Aku pulang~" Ujar sang Hyung.

"Hyungie cekolahnya lama cekali. . . Wonie bocan menunggu Hyungie. Besok Wonie ikut Hyungie cekolah caja!" Ujar Wonie dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu.

"Tidak bisa, Wonie. Kau harus besar dulu baru bisa sekolah. Kau masih kecil!"

Wonie menggeleng cepat sampai surainya bergerak lucu. "Pokoknya Wonie mau sama-sama Hyungie telus!"

"Kau ingin bersamaku?" Wonie mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, nanti berjanjilah menikahiku." Ujar sang Hyung, tersenyum manis sampai menampakkan gummy smile nya.

"Hu'um! Wonie janji." Wonie mengcungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan kemudian mereka saling menautkan kelingking. Membuat pingky promise yang polos.

Sementara agak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang pria dewasa mengenakan sweater baby blue sejak tadi memperhatikan dua anak itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Bagaimana, Jeon? Kau ingat? Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk selalu bersamaku?" Tanya Seorang pria tinggi berjaket kulit hitam pada pria di sampingnya.

Pria bersweater itu, Jeon Wonwoo, menggeleng pada pria di sampingnya. "Kau sudah berubah Hyung. Kau bukan hyungieku lagi. Kumohon, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Aku sudah cukup menderita sekarang." Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak, Jeon. Kau yang berubah. Kau meninggalkanku. Demi pria brengsek itu!" Seketika keadaan di sekitar menjadi ruang hampa gelap gulita lagi.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu demi dia hyung! Aku terpaksa!"

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah padaku."

"Tidak bisa. Eomma akan tersakiti kalau aku melakukannya. Tidak bisa. . ." Wonwoo berjongkok, tak sanggup berdiri. Mulai menangis lagi.

Pria berjaket hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Get Down, Jeon!"

"TIDAK!"

KRIET!

Lagi, Wonwoo terbangun dengan derit tempat tidurnya. Menggapai-gapai udara mencari stop kontak, sementara sebuah tangan meraih tangannya. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat. Memberikan sandaran untuk tangisnya. Mengusap surainya lembut.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, hum?" Mingyu menyalakan lampu tidur di nakas, memberikan segelas air pada Wonwoo yang masih terengah napasnya.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo meminum air itu sampai habis. "Dia kembali, dia kembali!" Seru Wonwoo tak karuan.

"Ssshtt. . .! aku disini Jeon, aku bersamamu." Ujar Mingyu, mencoba menenangkan. Wonwoo terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya dia menydari satu hal, Mingyu memperdulikannya.

"Dia kembali, Kim, dia kembali. Aku harus bagaimana?" Wonwoo mulai terisak. Mingyu kembali memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya.

"Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau di dalam rumah ini."

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo kembali tertidur, Mingyu membuka nakas kecil di samping ranjang. Meraih sebuah lipatan kain. Sepotong kain putih dengan tulisan darah. Teror yang diterima Wonwoo kemarin. Mingyu memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Dia mulai stress sekarang. Dia tak menyangka, kalau ini akan sungguhan terjadi.

Dulu, dia fikir ini hanya bualan belaka, namun ia tak menyangka bajingan itu kembali dan membuatnya bingung bukan main seperti ini. Apalagi keadaan Wonwoo yang sangat memprihatinkan seperti ini.

Mingyu bangkit, mengganti piyamanya dengan celana hitam dan print t-shirt. Kemudian memakai mantel cokelatnya yang panjang. Meraih ponselnya, menelfon seseorang.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah dia di sini. Di depan sebuah bar yang buka sepanjang malam. Memarkir Ferrari merahnya di basement. Dan segera berlalu masuk kedalam.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari seseorang. Sampai akhirnya, seorang pria muda melambai padanya. Mingyu menghampirinya. Duduk bersama orang itu.

Begitu masuk, bau alkohol dan kehampaan begitu terasa. Music memang berdentum keras, dance floor juga penuh. Dan pelayan-pelayan cantik dan seksi berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tak tertarik. Dia menghampiri Seungcheol yang sudah menunggunya.

Kemudian mereka berlalu menuju VIP room yang sudah di pesan oleh Seungcheol. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang berwarna maroon yang empuk.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya. Mencoba merilekskan diri walau fikirannya kacau.

Seungcheol memanggil pelayan dan mereka memesan.

Tak lama setelah seorang wanita cantik datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka, keduanya mulai menunggu Mingyu membuka percakapan. Lagipula mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu.

"Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku kesini dini hari, Kim." Ujar Seungcheol, setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit Mingyu tak juga membuka mulutnya. Jengkel? Tentu saja. Saat ia sedang tidur pulas di kasurnya yang hangat Mingyu tiba-tiba menelfonnya dan minta bertemu.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Hyung. Menyusahkanmu begini." Mingyu berucap dengan lesu. Wajahnya kusut. Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mereguk sejenak bir agar menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah. Lagi pula takkan ada yang memarahiku meski aku tak pulang sekalipun." Sahut Seungcheol. Mingyu menatapnya.

"Aku sedang stress hyung. Wonwoo selingkuh, dan sekarang dia jatuh sakit." Ucap Mingyu, mengurut pelipis kanannya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Eh? Wonwoo selingkuh? Bagaimana bisa?" Seungcheol tercengang mendengarnya. Selama ini ia tahu Mingyu selalu mengurung istrinya di rumah dan tidak membiarkannya bertemu siapapun. Dan sekarang, Mingyu bilang Wonwoo selingkuh? Terdengar aneh bukan.

"Jangan bilang kalau Wonwoo selingkuh dengan butler atau maidmu?" Seungcheol berjengit. Mengingat kisah-kisah picisan yang sering terjadi di drama tentang majikan yang jatuh cinta pada pelayannya sendiri. Heol, menurutnya itu sangat menggelikan.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Lalu menggeleng. "Bukan hyung." Singkatnya.

"Lalu, dengan siapa? Mungkinkah dia mengenal seseorang lewat internet?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Namun, lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng. Seungcheol jengah juga akhirnya.

"Astaga Kim, bicaralah. Jangan biarkan hyungmu yang tampan ini menebak-nebak!" Gerutunya. Seungcheol meraih pizzanya, mulai memakannya.

"Kemarin ada perjamuan keluarga dengan salah satu rekan bisnisku. Dia datang bersama istri dan adik sepupunya." Ucap Mingyu, menjelaskan.

"Dan dia selingkuh dengan adik sepupu rekan bisnisku itu."

"UHUK!" Seungcheol tersedak mendengarnya. Potongan pizza berlapis mayonnaise dan saus itu terasa menyembur tenggorokannya karena ucapan Mingyu. Dengan cepat Seungcheol meminum birnya lagi.

"Apa? Siapa dia?" Tanya Seungcheol terperangah.

"Dia Wong Yibo, sepupunya Park Chanyeol."

"Eh? Maksudmu CEO Park yang Park Corporation yang bergerak di bidang interior itu?" Tanya Seungcheol memastikan.

"Ya, dia. Kemarin aku menjalin mitra dengannya. Karena aku ada sebuah proyek pembangunan beberapa hotel dan mansion di Jeju. Dan aku menggunakan interior darinya untuk proyek itu. sialnya, saat pertama kali Wonwoo bertemu dengan bajingan itu, mereka saling menyukai." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar dengan wajah kusut dan suara dalam yang terdengar mengerikan.

Seungcheol terdiam. Selera makannya lenyap tak bersisa. Dia masih lajang, jadi dia tak mengerti masalah rumah tangga seperti ini.

"Lalu. . . Wonwoo sakit. . ." Ujar Seungcheol, mencoba mencari topic lain.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari pelayanku kalau Wonwoo menyelinap keluar saat aku ke Jeju dan dia berkencan dengan Wong Yibo. Kemudian, aku menunggunya di kamar. Dan memergokinya yang baru pulang berkencan. Dia bahkan menyelinap dengan memanjat balkon. Coba kau bayangkan itu, hyung?" Mingyu mulai sedikit tersulut emosinya. Ada gejolak yang membludak.

"Dan. . . kau mencambuknya lagi?" Lanjut Seungcheol. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dan esok harinya, dia demam tinggi. Dan sampai kutinggal tadi, dia masih demam. Panasnya tak turun-turun." Mingyu menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan nafas berat.

"Masalahmu cukup rumit, Gyu. Kau harus sabar menghadapinya. Kufikir sikapmu cukup keterlaluan pada Wonwoo. Aku terlalu kasar, sampai dia berani begitu padamu." Seungcheol mengusap punggung lebar Mingyu.

Minggyu meraih sebotol bir. Mereguknya langsung dari botol.

"Kau akan muntah-muntah, Gyu. Kalau begitu caranya."

"Aku stress Hyung! Aku kesal! Sakit sekali rasanya diselingkuhi!" Racau Mingyu. Dia mulai meminum botol minuman yang lain. Bukan hanya bir, kini brendi, whisky, vodka, dan bahkan yang berat seperti tequila pun diminumnya.

Seungcheol hanya menatap Mingyu yang seperti orang kesetanan menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman berakohol. Seungcheol melengos. "Selingkuh? Sendirinya saja tukang main-main dengan pelacur." Sinis Seungcheol dalam hati.

Mingyu sudah mabuk. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata terpejam. Mulutnya terus-terusan meracau.

"Astaga Kim Mingyu! Kau merepotkanku lagi!" Sungutnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kalau sudah begini, dengan terpaksa ia harus membopong Mingyu kerumahnya, kan?

.

.

Seungcheol menyeret Mingyu menuju basement. Merogoh-rogoh saku pria tan yang tak sadarkan diri itu. mencari kunci mobil Mingyu. Seperti yang Seungcheol duga sebelumnya, dia akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Karena itulah dia memutuskan naik taksi saja dari rumahnya.

Seungcheol mendorong Mingyu masuk kemobil. Sesekali Mingyu meracau, emngumpat-ngumpat dengan sangat kasar.

"BAJINGAN KAU WONG YIBO ! KURANG AJAR! BRENGSEK! BEDEBAH! BITCH, PERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA ORANG!"

Seungcheol hanya menggeleng sambil menstater mobil. Mulai melaju meninggalkan basement bar itu. menuju rumah Mingyu.

.

.

TING NONG!

Jihoon berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu depan. Sudah tiga jam lebih sejak kepergian Mingyu. Dan sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi. Jihoon memang selalu terbangun paling awal. Karena dia yang akan membangunkan butler dan maid lainnya.

Ckrek!

"Astaga, Tuan Kim!" Seru Jihoon, kaget.

Seungcheol datang sambil membopong Mingyu yang mabuk. Membawanya keruang tamu. Membaringkan Mingyu di sofa terdekat.

"Apa dia minum sangat banyak?" Tanya Jihoon kemudian.

"Ya, dia habis berbotol-botol." Sahut Seungcheol seadanya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Tuan Choi." Jihoon membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tak apa. Lagipula sudah biasa seperti ini." Sahut Seungcheol. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir pagi." Pamit Seungcheol, dan Jihoon hanya mengiyakan.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Membiasakan dengan bias mentari pagi yang mengusik tidur lelapnya. Menatap sekitarnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di keningnya. Tangannya terulur, meraih benda itu. dan ternyata sebuah handuk kompresan semalam.

Wonwoo bangkit. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah normal. Ia merasakan perutnya melilit. Dan lama-lama menimbulkan mual. Maka ia dengan cepat lari kekamar mandi.

"Huek! Huek. . "

Wonwoo membilas mulutnya. Sepagi ini, dan ia sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hingga cairan lender yang pahit. Seketika mulutnya pahit dan hambar. Wonwoo menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat kacau.

Wonwoo membelakangi cermin. Mulai mendudukan dirinya di lantai marmer kamar mandi yang kering dan dingin. Dia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Lebih-lebih punggungnya. Kemarin Mingyu mencambuknya lebih dari dua kali. Bahkan sampai sweaternya sobek dan kulitnya mengelupas.

Ditambah teror yang kini kembali menghantuinya. Ia benar-benar tertekan rasanya. Detik berikutnya, perutnya kembali mual dan ia muntah-muntah lagi.

.

.

"Wonu-ya, sarapan!" Panggil Jihoon dari depan kamar Wonwoo. Namun tak ada sahutan. Maka Jihoonpun masuk kedalam.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya. Kasur Wonwoo kosong. Kamarnya juga sepi. Jangan bilang kalau Wonwoo kabur lagi. Jihoon panic sekarang. Dia tak mau kena damprat lagi seperti kemarin. Dia juga tak tega melihat Wonwoo dicambuk.

"Wonu-ya!" Panggilnya lagi. Jihoon masuk kekamar mandi.

"Kau sedang mandi, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jihoon. Namun tak ada sahutan.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya di lantai marmer itu. samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis. Dengan gemetar, Jihoon menghampiri ruang shower itu. Menyibak tirainya. Dan ia tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Astaga, Jeon Wonwoo!" Jihoon menampar pisau yang akan digunakan Wonwoo untuk menyayat nadinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Wonu-ya?" Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku benci Jihoonie. Aku benci Mingyu, aku benci diriku, aku benci semua ini! Aku ingin mati saja!" Histersi Wonwoo dalam tangisnya.

"Tidak begitu caranya, Wonu-ya. Semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya. Percayalah, Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang indah untukmu di akhir nanti." Nasihat Jihoon.

Jihoon merasakan dadanya berdenyut. Selama ini hanya dia dekat dengan Wonwoo. Dan hanya dia juga yang tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Dan jujur, dia prihatin.

.

.

Jihoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya merangkai bunga-bunga segar di vas. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kembali teringat Wonwoo. Dia cemas sekarang. Wonwoo pastti sangat tertekan. Apalagi setelah kemarin dengan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mengamuk histeris.

Jihoon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, berfikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada seorang maid yang sedang membersihkan frame-frame foto di dinding dengan kemoceng.

"Jihuyun-ssi. . . boleh aku bertanya?" Panggil Jihoon pada Jihyun, maid tersebut.

Jihyun emnghampiri. "Ada apa? Tak biasanya." Jawab Jihyun kemudian.

"Eum. . . menurutmu, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Wonwoo belakangan ini?" Tanya Jihoon berbisik, tak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh maid dan butler yang lain.

Jihyun bergeming. Sepertinya mengingat-ngingat kelakukan Wonwoo belakangan ini. "Aneh? Kufikir tidak." Sahut maid itu kemudian.

"Kau yakin,?" Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jihyun mengangguk. "Kufikir wajar saja kan, kalau ia tiba-tiba menjerit ketakutan karena menerima selembar kain berlumur darah? Bukankah itu mengerikan?" Tanya Jihyun. Saat kejadian itu, Jihyun memang ada di ruangan itu bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon, karena wanita itulah yang membawakan piring dan garpu seperti perintah Wonwoo.

Jihoon terdiam. Fikirannya sependapat dengan Jihyun, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak argument itu, berkata bahwa sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah ini. Lebih jauh dari hal sesepele itu.

.

.

.

To be continued or END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Author sih juga gitu maunya ini ff dilanjut. Tapi jujur abis terawihmah authornya sibuk, dan notebook juga disita. Kagak boleh internetan malem-malem T_T. tapi author usahin bakalan tetep update. Author updatenya siang, kalian bacanya malem. Oke. Dan ini kali ini diusahin double update.

Yang minta sekali update 4 chapter, boleh sih. Tapi bakal telat updatenya. Mungkin seminggu sekali. Gimana? Dan yang ini. . . yang ch 4 ini datar banget ya, ga ada gregetnya. Soalnya di ch yang ini ngejelasin dulu si get down itu siapa. Tapi tetep gak dikasih tau namanya, biar greget.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Pukul delapan malam, dan ia baru pulang dari kantornya. Seharusnya sebagai CEO dia tak perlu lembur seperti ini. Tapi pekerjaannya begitu banyak. Proyek besar yang sedang digarapnya di Jeju mebuatnya seperti ini. Ia bahkan rapat lebih dari empat kali hari ini. Karena ia harus bertemu pemasok makanan, barang elektronik, penyedia air, dan lainnya untuk fasilitas di hotel dan mansion yang sedang dibangunnya di Jeju. Kepalanya serasa hampir meledak, apalagi ditambah dengan beban pribadinya.

Mingyu masukmenuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Selama ini ia dan Wonwoo memang memiliki kamar yang terpisah. Mereka hanya seranjang di saat-saat tertentu saja. Jangan Tanya kenapa, karena Wonwoo yang menolak tidur sekamar dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja. Membuka jasnya, dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Pria itu mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kemudian, ia terduduk di tepi ranjang. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Dan matanya terlihat menerawang.

Sampai lima menit kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Menarik napas, dan akhirnya memutuskan meraih handuknya.

Masuk kekamar mandi, Mingyu melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Menyalakan shower, dan mengguyur dirinya di bawah aliran air dingin. Mingyu mendongkak, membiarkan air shower menghujam permukaan wajahnya. Membiarkan aliran dinginnya meresap kedalam pori-porinya. Sekiranya bisa menenangkan hatinya yang kacau.

Sekelbat bayangan dari arah luar fentilasi rendah di kamar mandi membuatnya membuka mata. Memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya waspada. Namun hening.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap kosong keluar jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya telihat hampa. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tapi fikirannya tidak berada di situ. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Hatinya gelisah. Ia tidak tahan hidup dalam tekanan seperti ini.

Mungkin Wonwoo bisa menyalahkan appanya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Atau bisa juga menyalahkan Mingyu yang selalu menyiksanya. Atau juga, menyalahkan pria itu. pria brengsek yang datang dari masa lalunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang bertopi hitam dan bermasker hitam mucul dihadapannya, menyeringai, dan berucap singkat, "Get down, Jeon!"

Wonwoo terbelelak, ia mundur dengan langkah gemetar "Pergi! Pergi!" Teriaknya ketakutan.

Wonwoo terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangis histeris "PErgi!pergi! jangan ganggu aku!" Tangisnya meledak seketika.

Pria kurus itu bangkit, dengan begitu brutal dia menyapukan tangannya keatas meja rias yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca kosmetik. Wonwoo kacau. Ia membanting apapun yang bisa dibantingnya. Melempar apapun yang bisa dilemparnya. Sementara isakan dan teriakan terus keluar. Dan darah mulai menetes dimana-mana dari tangannya terluka terkena serpihan beling.

"Pergi kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu berlari mengejar Wonwo yang tak karuan. Membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkannya. MIngyu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudutt kamar Wonwoo yang kacau.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba histeris begini?" Tanya Mingyu cemas.

"Dia datang, Kim! Dia datang! Brengsek itu kembali!" Jerit Wonwoo masih dengan tangisnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Dia tak melihat siapapun dikamar itu. dan pasti terlalu sulit bagi keparat itu untuk masuk rumahnya yang penuh dengan penjagaan kan? Wonwoo pasti berhalusinasi, fikir Mingyu akhirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar, tanganmu berdarah-darah, Jeon Wonwoo!" Ujar mIngyu, menarik Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Karena ia sudah masuk di komplek perumahaan mewah tempat tinggal Mingyu. Ia bermaksud menjenguk Wonwoo yang katanya sakit. Maka pria tampan itupun membawa sekantung besar makanan yang biasa dibawa untuk menjenguk orang sakit.

Saat ia akan berbelok menuju blok rumah Mingyu, seorang pria bertopi hitam dan bermasker hitam, tiba-tiba menyebrang. Sehingga tanpa sengaja tertabrak bumper mobilnya.

"Asttaga!" Seungcheol kaget, dengan cepat dia menghentikan mobilnya dan turun untuk melihat orang itu.

Orang itu terduduk sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang tadi menghantam bumper mobil dan aspal.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Seungcheol cemas. Ini pasti akan jadi masalah. Fikirnya.

Orang itu menatapnya. Seungcheol tercekat. Tatapan orang itu sangat tajam. Lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku baik-baik saja. Permisi!" Dengan cepat orang itu pergi dari hadapan Seungcheol yang mematung menatap kepergiaanya.

.

.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Kedua tangan kurusnya terbalut perban dan wajahnya sembab. Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Semakin kacau saja rasanya masalah ini.

Mingyu bangkit, ia harus bertanya pada para pelayannya yang bertugas menjaga halaman, apakah ada seseorang aneh yang menyelinap masuk pekarangannya.

"Oi! Lee Seokmin!" Panggilnya, pada salah satu pelayan kepercayaannya.

Seokmin menghampiri dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. "Ada apa, tuan?" Sahutnya kemudian.

"Apa tadi kau melihat seorang pria bermasker hitam dan bertopi hitam menyelinap di pekarangan kita?" Tanya Mingyu menyelidik.

Seokmin menelan ludah. Sebenarnya tadi dia sempat meninggalkan pos penjagaannya selama satu jam untuk sebuah kepentingan konyol. "Tidak, tuan. Aku sejak tadi ada di pos dan tak menemukan seorangpun." Bohongnya.

"Begitu, ya." Lirih Mingyu. "Yasudah, kembali sana!" Suruh Mingyu akhirnya.

Baru juga Mingyu hendak melangkah masuk, suara klakson mobil membuatnya kembali menoleh. Dan dia mendapati mobil Seungcheol yang sedang masuk gerbang rumahnya. Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian menyambutnya.

"Oi, Hyung!" Sapa Mingyu.

Seungcheol turun dari mobilnya, dan membiarkan pelayan Mingyu yang memarkir mobilnya. Sementara Mingyu diam-diam memperhatikan mobil Seungcheol yang terlihat masih baru. Tapi, kenapa ada goresan dan sedikit penyok di bumper mobil baru itu.

"Mobil baru, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Seunghceol tertawa sejenak. "Ya begitulah. Yang lama diminta adikku, jadi kuberikan saja." Sahut Seungcheol dengan ramah.

"Tapi kulihat, itu ada sedikit goresan dan penyok di bumper depan?" Tanya Mingyu, menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud.

"Ah, benarkah?!" Seungcheol langsung memeriksa bumper mobilnya. Dan benar, ada sedikit penyok dan goresan kecil disana. Seketika ia lemas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tadi aku menabrak orang aneh di jalan menuju rumahmu." Ujar Seungcheol menjelaskan.

"Dan sepertinya, goresan dan penyok itu bekasnya." Jelas Seungcheol.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, "Orang aneh? Seperti apa?"

"Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan topi hitam dan masker hitam, pakaiannya serba hitam."

Seketika Mingyu melotot. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

.

.

.

Seungcheol terdiam setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar Mingyu. "Jadi maksudmu, pria itulah yang meneror Wonwoo?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Astaga, Kim Mingyu! Sudah jelas istrimu dalam bahaya! Bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini?!" Tanya Seungcheol, kesal dengan ketidak pekaan Mingyu.

"Aku juga tahu kalau begitu, hyung."

"Oh ya, aku kesini bukan untuk mengobrol denganmu, aku ingin menengok Wonwoo. Kau bilang dia sakit, kan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Sakitnya semakin parah hyung." Sahut Mingyu lesu.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau tak percaya, ayo lihat saja."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Mingyu yang terdapat dilantai atas. Karena kamar Wonwoo sedang kacau, maka Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo tidur dikamarnya. Dan keduanyapun sampai dikamar Mingyu yang mewah dan luas itu.

Seungcheol menghampiri Wonwoo yang tertidur di ranjang dengan tatapan prihatin. Apalagi dengan tangan yang berbalut perban dan wajah sembab begitu.

"Astaga. Kufikir ada baiknya kau membawanya kerumah orang tuanya, Mingyu-ya." Saran Seungcheol.

"Kau gila? Dia akan lebih terancam dirumah orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang mengawasinya di sana." Tolak Mingyu. Menyerahkan WOnwoo pada orang tuanya, sama saja membiarkan si brengsek itu menculiknya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kerumah orang tuamu." Ujar Seungcheol kemudian.

"Konyolnya hyung. EOmma dan Appaku sedang di prancis sekarang."

.

.

.

Mingyu mendapat laporan dari Jihoon bahwa sudah dua hari Wonwoo muntah-muntah terus setiap paginya. Maka Mingyupun kembali memanggil dokter. Kali ini, dokter Shim. Karena dia memang dokter pribadi Mingyu.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dokter Shim memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. Sampai akhirnya, pria berjas putih itupun menghadap Mingyu.

"Tuan Kim?"

"Ya, dokter? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Mingyu cepat.

Dokter Shim tersenyum lebar menenangkan. Sementara Mingyu jadi heran. Wonwoo sakit, kan? Kenapa dokter Shim tersenyum lebar.

"Dia tampaknya hanya tertekan saja, tuan. Sebaiknya dia dibawa refreshing."

"Hanya begitu?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dan oh ya, aku mengucapkan selamat. Sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi Ayah, Wonwoo mengandung empat minggu. Tolong dijaga, Karena kandungannya sangat sensitive dan rawan." Jelas Dokter Shim akhirnya.

Mingyu tercengang. Masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Dokter dihadapannya itu. sampai detik berikutnya, ia memekik senang.

"Hamil? Jadi Wonwoo hamil?" Ulangnya semangat.

Dokter Shim mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah tuan, saya permisi. Karena masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan di rumah sakit." Dokter muda itu berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu yang masih tercengang.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dengan tenang kali ini. Dia tidak mendapat mimpi buruk atau serangan mimpi semacamnya. Pemuda itu meringis, merasakan kedua tangannya yang terbalut. Sementara tak jauhnya darinya, Jihoon terlihat menungguinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Wonu-ya? Mau makan?" Tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggeleng lembut. Dia belum lapar. "Kenapa tanganku diperban, Jihoon-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung. Ia sama sekali tak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum ia tidur.

Jihoon tersenyum lembut menenangkan. "Kau menyapu meja rias dengan tanganmu, dan membuatnya berdarah seperti itu." Jelas Jihoon kemudian.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo, tangannya meraih roti sobek yang tergeletak di nakasnya. Kemudian mulai memakannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi suka makanan manis seperti ini.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan sesosok pria jangkung berkulit tan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Mingyu, dengan pakaian santainya. Ia memutuskan bekerja dirumah untuk sementara.

"Wonu-ya, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Mingyu lembut, dengan senyum yang menampakkan gingsul lucunya.

"Sudah." Singkat WOnwoo dingin. Kembali seperti biasanya. Ia selalu dingin dan cuek pada Mingyu. Ia masih tetap membenci Mingyu.

"Baguslah. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Kau juga harus banyak makan dan istirahat." Ujar Mingyu, duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Disisi ranjang yang lain.

"Aku sudah tahu, cerewet." Mingyu mencoba bersabar. Sifat asli WOnwoo keluar.

"Iya, kau harus makan makanan bergizi, dan kalau menginginkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku. Karena sekarang, ada aegya mungil kita yang hidup didalam tubuhmu." Mingyu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan Senyum yang lebih lebar.

Wonwoo terdiam. Kunyahannya pada roti terhenti.

"Apa kau bilang, kim?" Ulang Wonwoo. Ia rasa telinganya mulai terganggu karena kebanyakan menjerit tadi.

"Kau hamil, Wonu-ya. Kau mengandung aegya kita." Jelas Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo tercengang. Hamil? Itu artinya ada darah daging Mingyu didalam tubuhnya? Ia mengandung anak dari orang yang dibencinya? Mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan macam apa ini? Desis Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak mungkin bisa lepas dari Mingyu, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yibo?

.

.

Mingyu menghentikan ketikannya pada laptopnya sejenak. Ia kemudian termenung. Sejenak kemudian, dia menerima e-mail dari salah satu karyawannya.

Mingyu membacanya sejenak.

"APA?!"

"BRENGSEK! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Desis Mingyu geram bukan main. Wajahnya memerah padam setelah mendapat e-mail dari karyawannya itu.

Dengan cepat, Wonwoo menelpon seseorang. "Menghadap padaku, sekarang?!" Bentaknya di telefon. Kemudian membanting gagang telefon itu.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung, karyawan kepercayaan Mingyu, kini menunduk lemah dihadapan atasannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, apa maksud e-mailmu itu." Ujar Mingyu dingin.

"Eum. . . i-itu. . ." Soonyoung merasakan napasnya habis. Mungkin nyawanya juga akan habis sebentar lagi.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Para mitra bisnis kita. . . yang eum. . . terutama pemasok fasilitas dan penyedia layanan. . . membatalkan kontraknya. Karena mereka lebih memilih berbisnis dengan pesaing kita yang juga membuat proyek di Jeju-do." Lirih Soonyoung. Dia tak bisa menjelaskan lagi. Kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas. Dia sudah pasrah kalau sekiranya Mingyu tiba-tiba memenggal kepalanya.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Bang Yongguk." Sahut Soonyoung pelan.

"ARGH!" Mingyu kesal bukan main.

"Cepat pergi kau, Kwon Soonyoung. Sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu!" Perintah Mingyu kacau.

Soonyoung langsung meraih tasnya dan lari terbirit-birit dari ruang kerja Mingyu yang serasa bagai neraka untuknya.

.

.

.

Mingyu menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat di laptopnya. Ia tengah mencari tahu siapa itu Bang Yongguk sampai dengan berani-beraninya mengacaukan proyek besarnya.

Bang Yongguk. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Bergerak dibidang property. Sama sepertinya. Usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Masih melajang, dan merupakan saingannya yang cukup diperhitungkan.

Mingyu mendesis. "Sialan, kau Bang Yongguk! Makinya. Mingyu melempar cangkir kopinya kedinding. Emosinya sudah naik keubun-ubun.

Kalau biasanya dia akan melampiaskannya pada Wonwoo, namun kali ini. Mingyu hanya bisa terduduk menahan dongkol karena Wonwoo sedang sakit dan tak mungkin dia menyiksa seseorang yang sedang mengandung bayinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak berselera melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin hancur setelah mendengar kenyataan bahwa ia mengandung bayi Mingyu. Bukan, bukan ia tak sayang pada bayi yang ada diperutnya. Tapi, ia hanya masih menginginkan kebebasan itu. dan kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin Mingyu membiarkannya kabur.

Ia juga sedih. Karena kenyataannya kisah cintanya harus berakhir sesingkat itu dengan Wong Yibo. /astaga Wonu-ya/

Wonwoo meraba perutnya yang masih rata. Sejenak. Dia belum merasakan kehidupan apapun didalam sana. Kandungannya baru empat minggu.

"Aegya-ya. . . ini eomma. . . kau dengar?" Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Mengajak bicara pada calon anaknya sendiri.

"Kau harus tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat suatu hari nanti. Karena kau tidak boleh sepertiku, apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Sorry yang ini pendek karena kali ini author update dua chapter. Moga suka ya.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Sementara itu, disebuah toko bunga yang tenang, seorang pemuda bersurai panjang dengan celemek biru muda membalut kemeja putihnya, terlihat tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan rangakaian bunga. Berbagai macam bunga tergeletak dihadapannya. Tetapi didominasi oleh bermacam mawar dan baby's breath.

Toko bunga itu merupakan sebuah toko yang sudah cukup lama berdiri. Tak heran kalau desainnya terlihat begitu klasik. Karena merupakan warisan turun temurun yang keluarga pemiliknya. Sebuah lonceng tergantung di dekat pintu. Yang jika ada seseorang membuka pintu, maka lonceng itu akan berbunyi memberi tanda.

Cring! Cring!

Lonceng itu bergemericing nyaring memecah ketenangan toko bunga yang hangat itu. pemuda yang tadi asik merangkai bunga, mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap siapa yang masuk. Kemudian tersenyum. Membalas lambaian seseorang yang masuk itu.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Sapa pemuda itu.

Si rambut panjang menggeleng pelan. "Hanya beberapa buket bunga yang harus kuselesaikan sore ini." Sahut pemuda itu, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Oh ya, ada kabar yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Ucap pemuda itu, Hong Jisoo. Dokter muda yang bahkan masih mengenakan jas putihnya ketoko bunga Jeonghan.

"Apa? Apa itu menarik?"

"Ini memprihatinkan." Jisoo meringis mendengar respon Jeonghan.

"Benarkah?" Jeonghan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bersiap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Minggu lalu aku pergi ke Seoul karena ditugasi menggantikan Dokter Shim." Ujar Jisoo.

"Lalu?" Jeonghan bingung. Bagian mana yang menarik? Fikirnya.

"Dan Dokter Shim adalah dokter pribadi Kim Mingyu. Dan minggu lalu aku disuruh memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. Dia sangat memprihatinkan." Jelas Jisoo kemudian.

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya. "Wonwoo? Maksudmu Jeon Wonwoo sahabat kita?" Ulang jeonghan tak percaya.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Siapa lagi, kau fikir?"

"Lalu, lalu bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo? Dia sakit? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" Jeonghan mulai heboh.

"Dia sakit. Karena itulah aku disuruh memeriksa dan mengobatinya. Kalau ia sembuh untuk apa aku memeriksanya." Jisoo mulai jengkel sekarang.

"Sakit apa? Apa parah?" Kejar Jeonghan, penasaran bukan main. Ia sangat rindu Wonwoo.

"Dia demam tinggi dan dia sangat kurus. Tampaknya Mingyu bersikap kasar padanya. Ada banyak luka cambuk dipunggungnya. Dan dapat diduga, siapa lagi yang berani mencambuknya selain Kim Mingyu itu." Terang Jisoo panjang lebar.

Jeonghan tercekat. Astaga. Semenderita itukah sahabatnya?

"La-lalu. . .?" Jeonghan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ada satu hal lagi. Tapi aku tak memberi tahukannya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo hamil empat minggu." Lirih Jisoo kemudian.

Jeonghan terbelalak. "Hamil?"

"Tapi kufikir itu bukan kabar buruk."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali Wonu. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa hidup di rumah itu. maafkan aku, Wonu-ya." Isak Jeonghan akhirnya.

Jisoo menghela napasnya. "Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik baginya. Dan semoga Mingyu tidak bersikap kasar lagi padanya." Tutup Jisoo pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan kediaman keluarga Kim sudah tampak sepi. Tentu saja, karena para penghuninya memilih di dalam saja. Hanya beberapa penjaga keamaan yang beradi di pos penjagaan dan berkeliaran di pekarangan. Memeriksa kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Lee Seokmin berjalan mengitari halaman belakang dengan senternya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang sedang memanjat pagar belakang, berusaha meloncatinya keluar.

"OI! SIAPA KAU?!" Bentak Seokmin sambil mengejarnya.

Namun sayang, Orang berpakaian hitam dan bermasker hitam itu berhasil kabur. Seokmin tak habis cara, dia mengejarnya lewat pintu belakang. Namun entah bagaimana bisa, orang itu bagai lenyap di telan bumi.

Seokmin terengah. Kemudian masuk kembali kepekarangan belakang dan mengunci pintu belakang. Bersiap melapor pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Lee Seokmin? Kenapa kau menghadap padaku jam segini?" Tanya Mingyu yang sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. Dan berkas-berkas menggunung di mejanya.

"A-aku melihat seseorang melompati keluar pagar belakang. . ." Cicit Seokmin.

Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Melepas berkas-berkasnya begitu saja. Mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ada orang berpakaian serba hitam yang melompat keluar dari pagar belakang." Ulangnya pelan.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "LEE JIHOON!" Panggilnya menggelegar.

Jihoon yang mendengar teriakan Mingyu dari dapur, langsung menaruh cangkir tehnya dan berlari secepat kilat kehadapan Mingyu.

"A-ada apa, Tuan? Hosh. . . hosh. . ." Tanya Jihoon dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Lee Seokmin bilang ada seseorang yang melompati pagar belakang. Sekarang kalian berdua periksalah seluruh rumah. Jangan lupa pintu dan jendela. Mungkin ada maling yang masuk." Perintah Mingyu dingin.

"Baik, Tuan!" Sahut Jihoon dan Seokmin serempak. Kemudian mereka segera pergi menjalani perintah.

Mingyu mengehempaskan tubuhnya kekursi empuknya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan hembusan napas berat. Pria itu memijat sejenak pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pening. Masalah baru lagi. Belum juga dia menyelesaikan masalah sebelumnya, kini sudah ada masalah baru lagi.

Mingyu tak jadi masalah kalau yang diambil maling itu semacam tv, radio, kulkas, peralatan eletronik lainnya atau uang tunai yang ia taruh sembarangan di laci-laci kamarnya. Atau juga berlian-berlian yang banyak terdapat dikamar Wonwoo-ini hadiah dari Mingyu sebenarnya, karena Mingyu suka sekali Wonwoo memakai berbagai macam batu mulia mulai dari berlian sampai safir karena kulit Wonwoo yang sangat cantik- tidak. Itu semua tidak berharga baginya. Kalau ada yang berfikir uang tunai di brangkas kamarnya itu banyak, maka salah besar. Karena itu Cuma jatah bulanan Wonwoo dan biaya keperluan belanja dapur bulanan. Karena sebenarnya, Mingyu menyimpan hartanya yang sangat berharga di sebuah tempat rahasia yang hanya ia yang tahu.

Mingyu lebih cemas kalau yang diambil adalah berkas-berkas perusahaannya atau laptopnya yang berisi file-file pekerjaannya. Tapi sejak tadi, ia ada diruang kerjanya. Dan tak mungkin ia tak sadar ada penyusup.

.

.

.

Seokmin dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk berbagi tugas. Seokmin memeriksa lantai satu, sedang Jihoon memeriksa lantai atas. Ini sudah sangat larut, dan kemungkinan para butler dan maid yang lain sudah beristirahat.

Jihoon berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia memeriksa satu persatu ruangan yang ada di sana. Namun ruangan-ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang masuk dan merampok di sana. Karena semua dalam keadaan utuh, tidak ada yang bergeser sedikitpun.

Jihoon berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merinding. Memutar knopnya, dan melangkah masuk dengan napas yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Jihoon mulai memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Namun semuanya nihil, tak ada tanda apapun. Yang sekiranya menjadi bekas bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk kesana. Semuanya masih sama. Ruangan itu rapih seperti saat ia tinggal tadi. Karena setelah Wonwoo mengamuk dan mengacak-acak ruangan, para maid langsung membereskannya sehingga ruangan itu kembali rapih dan nyaman. Namun, Mingyu memutuskan Wonwoo tidur di kamarnya saja, agar lebih mudah dikontrol olehnya.

Jihoon menghela napas lega. Kemudian, ia kembali keluar. Menuju kamar Mingyu.

Jihoon membuka pintu eboni bercat hitam itu. memutar knopnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengusik Wonwoo yang sedang tidur. Ia melongok, dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas. Dan keadaan ruangan yang masih sama seperti tadi. Itu tandanya taka da yang masuk, kan? Fikirnya. Maka Jihoon memutuskan kembali kelantai bawah karena seluruh ruangan sudah diperiksanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Seokmin mulai memeriksa ruangan di lantai bawah. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, perpustakaan khusus Mingyu, ruang pakaian-yang isinya lemari dan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan pakaian menggantung tersusun rapih-, ruang makan para maid dan butler, ruang persediaan anggur, lift pembuang sampah, dapur, kamar mandi, gudang persediaan makanan, bahkan sampai gudang belakangpun diperiksanya. Namun nihil. Tak ada jejak sedikitpun ada seseorang yang menyusup. Dan taka da yang hilang juga.

Lalu? Untuk apa orang aneh tadi menyusup dan melompati pagar? Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam rumah ini? Seokmin berfikir keras. Namun akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghadap Mingyu dan melaporkan hasil pemeriksaannya.

.

.

.

Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, setelah sekitar empat puluh lima menit memeriksa seluruh rumah, Jihoon dan Seokmin kembali dalam waktu yang bersamaan kehadapan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Mingyu, masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi tuan. Tadi kami membagi tugas, saya yang mencari dilantai atas, dan Seokmin dilantai bawah, tapi taka da sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedikitpun. Juga tidak ada barang-barang yang hilang. Semuanya masih utuh." Jelas Jihoon, memberikan laporannya.

"Benar, Tuan." Timpal Seokmin.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Melepas berkas ditangannya. Menatap dua pelayannya. "Kalian yakin? Lalu untuk apa ada orang aneh yang menyelinap masuk?" Heran Mingyu.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Huft. . . sudahlah. Kalian kembalilah. Lagi pula ini sudah larut. Aku istirahat dulu." Mingyu bangkit, dan mematikan laptopnya. Juga menyusun kembali berkasnya yang berserakan. Sementara Jihoon dan Seokmin sudah pergi sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dan dia juga baru selesai menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Pria tampan itu menatap Wonwoo yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo tidur semalaman bersamanya. Biasanya mereka hanya tidur bersama saat ada hal tertentu saja.

Mingyu menghampiri ranjang, memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah damai Wonwoo yang tertidur. Manisnya. Mingyu mengusap surai Wonwoo dengan lembut. Menyibakkan poninya ketepi. Pria itu merunduk, mencium hangat kening Wonwoo. Kemudian beralih mengcup kedua matanya, hidung bangirnya, dan terlahir mengecup dan melumat singkat bibir merah dan tipis itu. tersenyum hangat.

Mingyu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi tubuhnya dan Wonwoo. Mulai merebahkan tubuh.

"Good night Kim Wonwoo, bermimpi indahlah. Aku bersamamu." Bisiknya, sebelum menyusul Wonwoo kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah benar-benar larut. Dan keheningan malam itu pecah oleh suara gedoran pintu yang bising. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, berjalan tergopoh menuju pintu. Sesekali ia menguap. Matanya merah.

Cklek.

Saat pintu dibuka, seorang pria yang berbeda usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari wanita itu, masuk. Pria itu mabuk. Terlihat dari jalannya yang sempoyongan dan ucapannya yang tak karuan. Dan, jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Astaga, kau mabuk dan berjudi lagi!" Seru wanita itu.

"Diam kau! Istri tak tahu malu!" Bentak Pria itu dengan suara serak dan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau terus-terusan berjudi. Kau selalu saja menyusahkan anakmu!"

"Tidak usah ikut campur kau! Wanita jalang!"

PLAK!

Wanita itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sakit hati dengan perlakuan suaminya sendiri.

"Cepat, mana uang dari anak sialan itu!" Bentak pria itu lagi.

"Kau yang sialan! Kau sudah membuat anakku menderita!"

"Banyak omong! Seharusnya kau bersyukur, aku membuatnya hidup enak jadi orang kaya!" Bentak pria itu lagi.

"Dasar pria tak tahu malu! Seharusnya kau mati saja!"

PLAK!

Lagi, tamparan kencang mendarat di pipi wanita itu. bahkan kali ini membuatnya agak terhuyung. Wanita itu menangis.

Sementara tak jauh dari ruangan itu, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mengintip dengan pandangan miris dan takut. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu masuk kembali. Tadi dia terbangun karena suara ribut pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya.

Pemuda itu terduduk di belakang pintu. Memeluk kedua lututnya. Membenamkan kepalanya. Dia merasa kacau sekarang. Bahunya bergetar. Seharusnya, anak seusianya tidak boleh tahu masalah orang tuanya.

"Hiks. .. eomma. . ." Isaknya pelan.

"Wonu Hyung. . . pulanglah. . . aku merindukanmu. . ." Lirih pemuda mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun saat sinar mentari pagi menerobos celah matanya. Saat ia terbangun, Mingyu sudah tak ada di sebelahnya. Namun di tempat yang bekas ditempati Mingyu, masih terasa hangat, menandakan Mingyu belum lama meninggalkannya tidur sendirian.

Wonwoo menatap kelangit-langit kamarnya. Dia tersenyum sejenak. Semalam, setelah sekian lama, dia mendapat mimpi indah kembali. Dia bermimpi dia didatangi seorang pria tinggi. Pria yang selalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta saat malam. Dan entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasakan hatinya bergetar. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu didunia nyata. Tapi ia tak tahu pria itu siapa.

Selama lima menit, Wonwoo hanya menerawang. Menebak-nebak siapa yang selama ini sering datang kemimpinya.

Dan saat itulah, Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang hanya melilit pinggangnya. Topless. Dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan masih basah. Engan air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang lebat.

"Sudah bangun, Jeon?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh, dan seketika wajahnya bersemu malu. Astaga. Mingyu topless dihadapanya? Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia dinikahi oleh orang setampan dan seseksi itu? err. Wonwoo menepis fikirannya.

"Sudah." Singkatnya. Bukan karena jutek, tapi entah mengapa ia gugup sendiri melihat Mingyu begitu. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya paksa. Berusaha meminimalisir kegugupannya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gingsul lucunya. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah lemarinya. Yang membuat dia berada persis di depan Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Seharusnya, Wonwoo yang bertugas menyiapkan pakaiannya. Tapi, hei. Mereka menikah bukan karena cinta. Oke, Mingyu memang sangaaat mencintai Wonwoo. TERLALU MENCINTAI malah. Tapi Wonwoo? Dia tak berani menjamin dirinya mencintai Mingyu atau tidak.

Diam-diam, Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan ekor matanya. Bagaimana Mingyu memakai sweater tipis putih tanpa lengannya, bagaimana Mingyu emnarik handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga Wonwoo bisa melihat sesuatu yang membuat pipi pemuda manis itu merona sempurna. Bagaimana Mingyu memakai celana dalamnya, bagaimana akhirnya Mingyu menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya-yang entah kenapa menurut Wonwoo erotis- dengan memakai celana semi jeans selutut berwarna hitam. Pakaian santai. Mingyu memang memutuskan bekerja di rumah untuk lebih mengawasi Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku lewat ekor matamu, Wonu-ya." Ucap Mingyu datar.

BRUSK!

Wonwoo langsung berbalik tengkurap dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong. Mingyu menyeringai. Merasa geli dengan tingkah istrinya itu. menggemaskan.

.

.

.

To be continued or END?

Review Please.

Note: huwaaaa terharu banget yang reviewnya lebih dari 100+ padahal ini ff abal-abal. Aduhhh tengseu banget ya *tebar kiss* oh ya itu yang bialng itu flashback, itu bukan flash back say, aku jelasin ya, itu mimpinya Wonu. Bukan flashback kemasa lalu. Di ff ini belum ada flashbacknya satupun. Dan buat yang minta Mingyu melunak, ini udah dilunakin. Dan yang minta meanie romantisan, ini aku buatin juga. Di ff ini mulai keliatan kehidupan Wonu yang asli kaya gimana. Dan disini juga mulai romantisan . jangan bosen buat review ya ^^

Dan, oh ya, katanya Wonu sakit ya. Duh, jadi nyesel bikin Wonu sakit disini :3 get well soon ya my Wonu. Paiii-paii

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

Wonwoo berguling-guling dikasurnya tak jelas, tak peduli tangannya yang diperban masih terasa sakit saat ia berguling-guling itu. ia bosan. Sejak tadi ia ada di kamar. Sendirian. Hanya di temani gadgetnya. Mingyu sudah jelas berada di ruang kerjanya, kan? Hei, untuk apa fikirkan si hitam kejam itu. cibir Wonwoo pada benaknya sendiri.

Wonwoo meraih ponsel putihnya yang tipis dan lebar. Menekan-nekan layar datar itu bebera pa kali sebelum akhirnya, membawa ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Jihoonie~" Panggil Wonwoo.

"Tolong antarkan Michi kekamarku. . . dan. . . aku ingin minum susu hangat." Ucap Wonwoo ditelepon. Kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Dari seluruh pelayan yang ada di rumah Mingyu, Jihoon merupakan yang paling akrab dengan Wonwoo. Jihoon merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah itu. butler yang paling dipercaya MIngyu. Ia sudah lima tahun bekerja di rumah itu. dan dia masih melajang. Pada saat pertama kali Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kerumah itu, hanya Jihoon yang Wonwoo sapa. Karena menurut Wonwoo, Jihoon sangat menggemaskan dengan surai jingga dan tubuh mungil. Dan lagipula, sebenarnya Jihoon pelayan khusus yang tugasnya menjaga dan mengasuh Wonwoo..

Wonwoo kembali berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurnya. Sampai suara pintu menghentikan aktifitas absurdnya itu. Wonwoo menoleh.

Jihoon datang dengan segelas susu dan tangan kanannya menarik tali yang terpasang di kalung Michi. Masuk kedalam.

"Pesanan datang~" Ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo bertepuk tangan.

"Aku haus!" Ucapnya.

Jihoon mendekat. Menyodorkan gelas susu itu ke Wonwoo. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo meraihnya dan meminumnya. Baru seteguk, Wonwoo merasakan ada yang aneh dengan rasa susunya. Maka ia berhenti minum.

"Jihoonie, susu apa ini? Kenapa rasanay beda?" Wonwoo berjengit.

"Itu susu khusus untuk orang hamil, Wonu-ya." Sahut Jihoon kalem.

Seketika Wonwoo menatap horror Jihoon. "Apa? Kau mengejekku?!" Kesal Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Dokter Shim bilang, kandunganmu sangat sensitive dan rawan. Jadi harus dijaga dengan baik. Dan dokter juga bilang kalau kau harus minum susu orang hamil agar kandunganmu kuat." Jelas Jihoon, dengan senyumnya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Seketika moodnya hancur. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria terinjak-injak. Susu hamil? Bukankah itu untuk para wanita? Hei? Dia ini pria tulen. Walaupun ia selalu kebagian bottom, tapi dia juga berbatang. Sama seperti Jihoon dan Mingyu.

Jihoon menarik napas panjangnya. Sudah menduga Wonwoo tidak akan mau meminum susu itu. "Wonu-ya. . . jangan hanya fikirkan dirimu. Fikirkan bayimu. Dia butuh asupan yang cukup agar tumbuh kuat." Nasihat Jihoon.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Benar, bukankah dia sendiri yang ingin aegyanya tumbuh kuat? Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Wonwoo mereguk susu itu sampai habis.

"Tunggu, dimana softcase ponselku, ya?" Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian bawah bantal. Seingatnya kemarin ia menaruh softcase ponselnya di sana. Sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas bekas susu.

Wonwoo merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang asing dan dingin. Dengan agak gugup ia menariknya perlahan. Jihoon sedang memangku Michi di sana.

Lagi. Dan Wonwoo dengan refleks melempar gelasnya karena kaget.

PRANG!

"Astaga, Jeon Wonwoo? Ada apa?" Jihoon kaget dan langsung menghampiri.

Wonwoo terengah dengan wajah pucat dan tangan menunjuk kesatu arah.

"Dia! Dia datang lagi, Jihoonie! Dia datang! Aku bisa gila kalau begini!" Jeritnya histeris. Tangisnya pecah dan Wonwoo kembali tak terkendali.

"Tenanglah Wonu-ya. Tenanglah!" Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo erat. Berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara pria manis itu menangis sesegukan dengan isakan kencang di pelukannya.

Di lantai, di tempat yang ditunjuk Wonwoo, tergeletak benda itu. sebuah kain putih yang berlumur darah membentuk tulisan

-GET DOWN, JEON WONWOO-

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan usahanya mengembalikan kontrak-kontrak bisnisnya dengan para koleganya. Ia berusaha menyelematkan proyek hotel dan mansion nya di Jeju-do yang hampir gagal. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dan ia benar-benar lelah.

Sampai kemudian, Jihoon menghampirinya dengan langkah tercepat.

"Tuan, saya sudah tahu siapa yang semalam menyusup kerumah ini." Ujar Jihoon dengan wajah gelisah.

Mingyu mendongak, menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Siapa?" Singkatnya.

"Ini, tadi Wonwoo menemukan ini di bawah bantalnya. Dan tampaknya, dialah yang semalam masuk kerumah ini." Jihoon menunjukkan kain yang berlumur darah itu.

Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya. Meraih kain itu. kain yang sama. Bahannya pun sama. Dan nampaknya, berasal dari buntalan kain yang sama. Bau anyir darah menguar dari kain itu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Meremas kain itu. emosinya benar-benar naik sekarang.

"Lalu? Apa Wonwoo mengamuk lagi?" Tanya Mingyu terdengar putus asa. Kenapa sekarang ia harus seperti ini? Lebih baik ia berkelahi dengan orang itu dari pada serangan misterius seperti ini.

"Dia menangis histeris. Tapi tidak sampai mengamuk seperti kemarin. Karena pada saat itu saya ada bersamanya." Ucap Jihoon menjelaskan.

Mingyu terdiam. Kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri tangga, menuju kamarnya. Menghampiri WOnwoo.

Mingyu membuka knop pintu. Berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang tenang. Namun wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

Perlahan, Mingyu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap lembut sosok yang terlelap itu. lagi, dengan wajah sembab. Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Sementara tangannya mengusak sayang surai Wonwoo.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Jeon?" Lirihnya.

"Kau terus merasa tertekan seolah kau sendirian. Mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkan keberadaanku yang selalu bertahan di sisimu?" Ujar Mingyu pelan, bahkan berbisik. Nada suaranya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Ia mulai menyesali sikapnya pada Wonwoo selama ini. Namun, entahlah. Sisi gelapnya selalu saja membuatnya seperti itu. bukan salahnya kan, terlahir dengan obsesi seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Kim Mingyu is here!" Seruan fasih bahasa inggris yang khas itu menyapa pendengaran Mingyu. Di tengah hiruk pikuk dentuman music dan ratusan orang yang menari-nari I dance floor.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai cokelat pirang yang berdiri di meja DJ, melambai pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul, lalu menghampirinya. "Oi, Vernon Chwe!" Lalu keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Lama aku tak melihatmu disini. Tampaknya sangat sibuk?" Tanya Vernon. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari situ. Dan segera saja, para wanita jalang mengerubungi mereka. Haus belaian.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa masalah di kantor. Yang membuatku harus meredakan pening di sini."

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah!" Ujar Vernon, sebelum ia kembali keperalatan musicnya.

Mingyu mulai meraih botol-botol minuman keras yang berjajar rapih di meja. Mulai mabuk. Ia bahkan membiarkan para wanita jalang itu menciuminya hingga meninggalkan noda lipstick di wajah dan kemejanya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar pintu utama diketuk- tidak- lebih tepatnya di gedor oleh seseorang di luar sana. Entah kemana para butler danmaid di rumah itu. sampai tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Wonwoo yang sedang didapur untuk minum karena ia terbangun dengan sangat haus, terpaksa membukakan pintu. Padahal ia malas sekali rasanya. Matanya berat. Sangat mengantuk.

TOK TOK TOK!

Gedoran tak sabar itu kembali terdengar. "Iya, sebentar!" Sahut Wonwoo sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Dan sesosok pria tampan berwajah Amerika berdiri di hadapannya sambil memapah Mingyu yang mabuk berat. Wonwoo tercengang.

"Hello, Wonu-hyung. Long time no see!" Sapa Vernon dengan senyum ramahnya. Wonwoo ingat, dia pria yang selalu jadi DJ saat Mingyu dan Seungcheol mengadakan pesta di rumah itu, kan?

"Kenapa Mingyu samapi begini?" Gugup Wonwoo.

"Dia datang kebar dan minum sangat banyak." Ujar Vernon. Wonwoo tercengang.

"Err. . . hyung, dimana aku bisa membaringkannya? Dia berat sekali." Ringis Vernon kemudian. Wonwoo tersadar dengan gugup.

"I-itu, di sofa saja!" Tunjuknya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak.

Vernon dengan cepat menyeret masuk Mingyu dan membaringkannya di sofa. Kemudian ia kembali keambang pintu tempat Wonwoo berdiri.

"Ini hyung, kunci mobilnya. Aku permisi, ya!" Pamit Vernon sambil memberikan kunci mobil Mingyu. Dan dengan cepat pemuda Amerika itu berjalan keluar lagi.

Wonwoo mendengus. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dengan langkah ragu ia menghampiri Mingyu yang terbaring dengan mulut yang terdengar mngumpat-ngumpat kasar. Berbagai macam makian meninggalkan mulut pria tampan itu bagaikan rentetan peluru panjang yang tak ada habisnya.

Wonwoo menatap horror keadaan Mingyu. Bagaimana pria itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk parah, kemeja yang kancing atasnya sudah terbuka, dan noda lipstick yang menyebar dimana-mana. Astaga. Apa dosaku sampai harus menikah dengan orang macam ini? Ringis Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tangannya terulur, mengguncang tubuh Mingyu, bermaksud membangunkannya. "Kim Mingyu! Bangun! Pindah kekamarmu sana!" Seru Wonwoo agak kencang, tepat di telinga Mingyu.

"Brengsek! Banyak omong!"

Wonwoo mendengus. Mingyu hanya terus-terusan mengumpat tak karuan.

"Kim Mingyu, bangun!"

"Sialan kau Jeon Wonwoo! Berani-beraninya menyelingkuhiku!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu semakin horror bahkan kali ini ia terlihat ingin menyiram Mingyu dengan air panas. Sabar Jeon, sabar. Karena faktanya kau memang selingkuh. Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu sekuat tenaga sampai pria jangkung itu terbangun dengan mata memerah.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan lapar.

Dengan kasar, Mingyu mencengkeram pundak Wonwoo. Menciumi bibirnya dengan brutal dan kasar.

"Astaga, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo panic sekarang. Dia harus bisa melepaskan diri. Atau Mingyu akan memperkosanya-lagi.

Mingyu terus menciumi WOnwoo. Ia bahkan sudah mulai menghisap kasar leher putih Wonwoo. Mengigit-gigitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan yang tercetak jelas.

"ARGHT!" Erang Wonwoo saat Mingyu merobek paksa kausnya, memelintir nipplenya dengan kasar dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Kim, sadarlah! Kumohon!" Mata Wonwoo mulai berair. Mingyu yang mabuk sama saja dengan drakula baginya.

Mingyu terus menciumi tubuh kurus itu dengan kasar. Menelusuri setiap lekukannya dengan kiss mark yang mulai memenuhi kulit putih pucat Wonwoo. Pada saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkangan pria manis itu, Mingyu menyeringai dengan mata yang memerah, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti drakula lapar. Dan jangan lupakan gigi taringnya yang membuat kesan itu menjadi nyata.

Mingyu merobek paksa celana pendek Wonwoo dan kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Kemudian tangannya dengan cepat menarik paksa celana dalam Wonwoo, hingga Wonwoo tak memakai benang sehelaipun.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"Diamlah." Desis Mingyu. Ia melepas sabuknya, kemudian mengikat kedua tangan WOnwoo dengan sabuk itu. Wonwoo berontak, namun tubuh kurusnya tak bisa melawan tubuh kekar Mingyu yang sekarang menindihnya.

Mingyu mengocok pelan juniornya. Meludahi juniornya sendiri. Dengan kasar, dia mengangkat kaki kiri WOnwoo kepundaknya. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, Mingyu menghentak juniornya masuk kedalam hoel WOnwoo.

"ARGH! SSHHH S-SAKIT!" Erang Wonwoo. Merasakan holenya yang seolah robek karena Mingyu memaksa masuk juniornya yang besar itu.

Wonwoo mulai menangis. Isakannya terdengar bersahutan dengan erangan nafsu Mingyu yang menggenjotnya dengan brutal.

"Arghh. . . sakit-h berhenti. . . kumohon!"

"Agh. . . eunghhh sshhh. . ."

Mingyu terus menghentak-hentak dengan cepat dan kasar. Sampai Wonwoo merasakan junior pria itu menebal dan menegang sempurna didalam tubuhnya.

"ARGHH!"

Mingyu mengerang, menandakan ia berhasil mencapai orgasmenya.

WOnwoo memejamkan matanya. Merasakan caira Mingyu yang menyembur didalam tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba lantai, dan dia menyentuh sesuatu yang asing. Wonwoo mencoleknya, dan melihatnya. Darah segar mengalir dari holenya yang robek.

.

.

.

Pagi menejelang, cicit burung mulai terdengar menyuarakan simfoni alam yang indah. Mentari baru saja mulai menghangatkan seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan pagi itu, Kim Mingyu sudah bergerak cepat. Hari ini ia harus kekantornya karena ada keadaan darurat yang mesti ditanganinya.

Dia bangun telat karena mabuk semalam. Dan, ada satu hal yang ia lupakan. Ia memerkosa istrinya sendiri semalam.

Mingyu menstater mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar buru-buru sekarang.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jihoon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo. "Wonu-ya, sarapan." Panggilnya. Meski sudah yang kesepuluh kali dan Wonwoo belum juga menyahut.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Panggil Jihoon mulai tak sabar.

Karena mulai curiga, Jihoon membuka meja pajangan di sebelahnya. Mengambil kuncu cadangan yang selalu tergeletak di situ. Memasukkan anak kunci itu kepintu, memutarnya perlahan.

Cklek.

Jihoon melongok. Dan dia mendapati Wonwoo yang tertidur menyamping.

"Wonu-ya."

"Hiks. . ."

Jihoon menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu suara isakan, kan? Wonwoo menangis? Dengan cepat Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Dan benar, Jihoon mendapati Wonwoo yang menangis dengan mata sembab dan sepertinya sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menangis.

"Bangunlah, Wonu-ya. Katakana padaku, ada apa?" Jihoon membantu Wonwoo bangkit.

"M-mingyu. . . hiks. . ." Isak Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu? Dia mencambukmu lagi?" Tanya Jihoon. Menurunkan selimut yang dipakai Wonwoo. Dan ia baru sadar, Wonwoo tak memakai sehelai benangpun sekarang.

Jihoon tercengang. Tubuh Wonwoo yang penuh kiss mark dan samar-samar dia mencium bau anyir.

"Ada apa?" Bingung Jihoon. Otaknya serasa buntu.

"Mingyu memerkosaku semalam! Dan holeku robek!" Tangis Wonwoo kembali pecah. Jihoon berjengit ngeri mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Wonwoo, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Sssht, jangan menangis. Nanti kita obati, ya? Akan aku bantu menyembuhkannya." Ujar Jihoon.

.

.

Jihoon kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya. Bentuknya seperti salep.

"Wonu-ya, ayo bangun, sini aku obati lukamu."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia dan Jihoon sudah seperti saudara. Ia tak sungkan lagi pada Jihoon. Bahkan saat ia tak berpakaian seperti inipun.

"Tengkuraplah." Ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya menurut. Dia tengkurap. Dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya, agar memudahkan Jihoon mengoles salep di lukanya itu.

Jihoon meringis melihat luka itu. pasti sakit sekali, fikirnya.

Dengan telaten, Jihoon mengobati Wonwoo. Dia juga mengelap tubuh Wonwoo dengan air hangat dan memakaikannya pakaian.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil susu untukmu, ya. Istirahatlah." Ujar Jihoon, yang kemudian pergi kedapur.

.

.

.

Mingyu melangkah kasar kedalam ruang kerjanya. Kesal. Bagaimana tidak, semua mitra bisnis untuk proyek barunya, kini sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Semuanya membatalkan kontrak. Semuanya.

"Aku bisa gila, karena ini!" Desisi Mingyu, menghempas tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Kepalanya pening. Mingyu mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kacau. Fikirannya kacau.

"Tuan Kim, haus?" Chaeyeon menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau hangat kehadapan Mingyu. Namun pria itu hanya mendengus.

"Argh!" Erang Mingyu geram. Chaeyeon hanya bisa diam. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik dia kembali saja ketempatnya. Maka dari itu, wanita muda itu segera keluar dari ruangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menopang dagu. Menatap keluar jendela kaca kantornya yang lebar. Menerawang jauh. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

Semalam ia mabuk, ya. Dan. Siapa yang mengantarnya pulang. Mingyu tak mengingatnya dengan baik. Yang terakhir diingatnya, Wonwoo menangis sambil memukul dadanya.

Tunggu, Wonwoo menangis? Mingyu berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Namun buntu. Ia tak mengingat kejadian apapun sebelum itu.

"Cobaan macam apa ini?!"

.

.

.

Seungcheol tersenyum ramah. Kemudian membalas jabatan tangan pria di hadapannya. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan pria itu dengan baik. Tampaknya dia pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?

Seungcheol merupakan endorse penyedia barang elektronik, dan sekarang ia bertemu klien yang akan memakai produknya untuk proyek pembangunan hotel dan mansion di tempat liburan, Jeju-do.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat hari ini, Bang Yongguk-ssi." Lagi-lagi Seungcheol memberikan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memegangi ponselnya dengan erat. Dia sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Aku takut, Hyung. Aku benar-benar takut. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatku trauma. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, Wonu-ya. Aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi kau harus mengerti, Mingyu mabuk saat itu. cobalah pelan-pelan menyingkirkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu. lupakan saja kejadian semalam!" Sahut orang yang ditelfon Wonwoo.

"Hiks, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku cerita." Wonwoo memutus sambungan telfon. Dia memeluk lututnya lagi. Dan mulai berlinang air mata lagi.

Ia sakit hati. Selama ini Mingyu memang selalu mengasarinya, kan? Tapi diperkosa saat Mingyu mabuk benar-benar buruk. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana dengan kasarnya Mingyu berdirty talk tentang dirinya. Mengatainya, Bitch, tukang selingkuh, dan berbagai macam umpatan yang tak layak disebutkan.

Wonwoo benci. Rasa bencinya semakin menjadi-jadi pada Kim Mingyu. Dia ingin bebas. Dia ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Dia ingin mencari seseorang yang mencintainya dengan normal. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang terlalu terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

To be continued or END?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: hehehe marhabban ya ramadhan. Nih author kasih penggoda imannya :'V oh ya, buat yang minta dipanjangin nih aku panjangin. Udah ya, cape ngetik tau -,- dan aku minta maaf kalau dua chap yang ini kagak ada feelnya. Aku pengennya ini ff tuh panjang. 10 chap gitu. Tapi kalo bisa sih lebih. Udah gitu aja. Sih. Aku mah. Oh ya, yang mau bangunin sahur sms aja ya, 08780654797, atau yang mau temenan ama aku di fb add aja Hani Khoerina Jawahir. Yang mau aja sih. Yang kagak mah gak usah.

Pai-pai

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi baru saja menyapa seluruh dunia. Mentari baru mulai naik menyebarkan sinarnya yang hangat pada para penghuni bumi. Burung-burung bercicit indah menyambut pagi. Aktifitas harian sudah mulai berjalan. Pagi yang ten-

"GYAAAA!"

Ang, setidaknya sebelum jeritan itu memecah ketenangan pagi hari itu.

Seorang pria yang tadinya tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya, tiba-tiba saja melonjak karena teriakan nyaring yang sudah menariknya paksa dari mimpi indahnya. Pria itu tampak linglung karena masih setengah sadar, namun satu yang ia sadari. Seseorang yang semalam tidur sambil ia peluk, kini taka da di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Maka pria itu bangkit. Dengan langkah cepat menghampiri kamar mandi yang merupakan sumber teriakan itu.

"Ada apa, Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu.

Matanya terbelalak, di lantai kamar mandi, Wonwoo terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari selngkangannya. Seketika Mingyu panic.

"A-hiks. .. aku jatuh. . Ming-yu ya. .. hikss. . " Wonwoo menangis, rasanya sakit sekali. Perutnya seolah-olah dihujam oleh ribuan pisau. Ngilu dan perih sekali.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal, membawanya keluar dengan langkah cepat. Agak berlari, ia harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga.

"LEE SEOKMIN, SIAPKAN MOBIL!" Perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membawa turun Wonwoo di gendongannya. Berlari dengan cepat masuk kerumah sakit. Beberapa perawat langsung menghampirinya ketika ia berteriak.

"Ia sedang hamil, dan terjatuh dikamar mandi!" Jelasnya panic, pada para perawat itu.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo di baringkan di ranjang rumah sakit dan dibawa ke unit gawat darurat.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda harus menunggu diluar." Ujar seorang suster, ketika Mingyu hendak ikut masuk kedalam.

Mingyu hanya mendengus. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar cemas sekarang. Ia takut bayinya kenapa-kenapa, tapi ia lebih takut kalau Wonwoo sampai terluka parah.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bahkan belum apa-apa kerumah sakit. Ia masih mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan hoodie hitam tanpa lengan. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut.

Mingyu bangkit, menuju toilet. Ia ingin membasuh wajahnya, supaya lebih segar dan kepalanya lebih dingin.

.

.

.

Pria itu terus menangkupkan tangan di depan dada. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya menyandar kebelakang. Sementara mulutnya terus menggumamkan doa. Berharap para dokter itu bisa menolong dua jiwa yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah sejam dia bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. mencoba membunuh fikiran-fikiran negatifnya dan menggantikannya dengan optimis yang tinggi.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Seorang pria muda berjas putih itu keluar dengan stetoskop yang masih menggantung dileher. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Pria bename tag Dr. Li Wenhan itu menatap Mingyu bimbang.

Dengan cepat Mingyu menghampiri pria itu.

"Bagaimana dok? Istri saya tak apa , kan dok? Kandungannya juga baik-baik saja, kan dok?" Kejar Mingyu cemas.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang. "Tuan, bisa kita bicara diruangan saya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian mengekori dokter itu.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari rungan itu dengan wajah pucat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar-benar bingung. Mingyu meyandarkan punggungnya pada dinginnya dinding rumah sakit. Menatap hampa koridor kosong di depannya. Fikirannya kacau.

Apa yang harus ia katakana pada Wonwoo nanti? Ia benar-benar gila sekarang.

.

.

.

Mingyu menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Menatap Wonwoo yang terbaring dengan tangan diinfus. Menghela napasnya berat. Dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang. Wonwoo sedang tertidur. Dia butuh banyak istirhat setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Wonu-ya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini sangat berat untukmu." Lirih Mingyu, menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo. Meremasnya hangat. Air matanya serasa ingin mengalir. Tapi ia harus kuat. Wonwoo sedang lemah, kalau ia ikut lemah, lalu siapa yang menenangkan Wonwoo? Maka dari itu Mingyu harus kuat. Dia harus melindungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Choi, orang yang akan menyuplai bunga segar sudah datang." Ucap seorang wanita muda pada Seungcheol. Pria itu menatap sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk." Ujarnya. Sambil merapihkan sebentar mejanya. Memasukkan berkas-berkas itu kedalam mapnya kembali.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang bersurai pirang panjang sepundak masuk. Orang itu mengenakan setelan putih yang tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Seungcheol tak berkedip. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Yang didepannya ini malaikat atau bidadari, sih?

Seungcheol terus menatapnya. Hanyut dalam pesona kecantikkan orang itu.

"Halo, tuan choi!" Sapa Orang itu dengan senyum manisnya. Dan seketika Seungcheol merasa jantungnya merosot jatuh dari tempatnya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia melihat senyum yang begitu indah seperti itu.

"Eum? Tuan Choi?" Sosok itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan Seungcheol yang membatu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Salahkan ekspresinya yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang dungu.

Sungcheol tergagap. "Ah ya. Silahkan duduk." Gugupnya. Dapat ia dengar jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Astaga, dia bisa mati jantungan kalau begini tiap hari.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum ramah sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk yang ada di ruang kerja Seungcheol.

Seungcheol melirik kembali kartu nama yang tempo hari diberikan sekertarisnya.

"Tuan Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Ya, itu saya." Ujar sosok itu dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol kembali terbengong dengan rahang jatuh dan ekspresi yang benar-benar bodoh. Tuan? Tidak salah nih.

Orang itu terlalu cantik untuk menyandang gelar 'tuan' tetapi ia juga terlalu rata untuk ukuran wanita. Seungcheol menatap intens sosok itu. matanya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih bersih seolah meminta Seungcheol untuk menciptkana kiss mark disana. Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, seolah menggoda Seungcheol untuk melumat dan meraupnya kasar. Dan bagaimana mulut mungil itu mengulum juniornya yang menebal dan menegang sempurna.

Astaga. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengusir ilusi liar yang bisa saja membuatnya ereksi sambil berdiri. Ini gila.

"Ada apa, Tuan Choi? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" Tanya Jeonghan yang mulai bingung dengan tatapan lekat Seungcheol.

Pria bermarga Choi itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja kau terlalu cantik." Sayangnya, Seungcheol hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Dia tak mungkin bicara seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak ada. Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pembicaraan ini." Seungcheol memasang senyum formalitasnya dan duduk di seberang Jeonghan yang lagi-lagi mengumbar senyum manisnya.

Tuhan, kuatkan iman seorang Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Kafe itu merupakan kafe terelit yang ada di Gangnam. Suasanya tidak terlalu ramai namun juga tidak sepi. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan nyaman.

Dua orang pria duduk sambil berhadapan. Yang satu bersurai pirang sedangkan yang satunya bersurai cokelat. Keduanya tengah menikmati capuchino mocca yang tersaji dengan bolu cokelat yang agak pahit-ini untuk menyeimbangkan rasa manis dari kopi yang mereka minum.

"Tapi kufikir sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur. Itu urusan pribadi." Ujar yang bersurai cokelat, Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ge. Aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku akan memperjuangkannya. Tak peduli seberapa beratpun halangannya. Aku akan mendapatkan cintaku. Ini tidak main-main." Ujar si pirang dengan wajah serius.

"Astaga, Wong Yibo! Wonwoo itu sudah berkeluarga. Ada banyak pria atau wanita lain yang lebih menarik untukmu. Aku tak suka bila kau merusak rumah tangga orang." Ujar Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak, ge. Aku tak merusaknya. Wonwoo sendiri membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menderita terus di rumah itu." Tandas Yibo dengan wajah serius, membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Terserahlah, dasar keras kepala. Kalau kau ada masalah karena itu, jangan libatkan aku sedikitpun. Kau tidak kapok juga, padahal luka diperutmu cukup serius sampai kau kehilangan banyak darah. Dan harus menginap di rumah sakit selama dua minggu." Chanyeol membuang muka. Ekspresinya sangat masam. Benar-benar jengkel dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Percayalah, ge. Aku takkan ceroboh lagi." Ucap Yibo, menatap lurus Gege-nya yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu. Wonwoo menatap horror semua benda putih yang ada di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia histeris kalau tidak segera menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu. menandakan ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi buruknya seperti kemarin.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tertidur berbantalkan lengannya. Perlahan, Wonwoo menarik tangannya perlahan. Tidak ingin mengganggu Mingyu yang tertidur.

Namun rupanya, gerakan pelan itu berhasil mengusik Mingyu. Pria berkulit tan itu terbangun dan menatap Wonwoo lembut.

"Sudah bangun rupanya. Syukurlah." Ucap Mingyu. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang terpendam.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Ini dimana?" Wonwoo justru balik bertanya.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kemarin kau jatuh di kamar mandi dan mengalami pendarahan hingga tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertegun. Pendarahan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kandungannya?

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

"Dia? Ia siapa?" Bingung Mingyu.

"Anakmu, Kim Mingyu. Apa dia baik-baik saja di dalam perutku?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ia masih ada di dalam sana. Tenanglah." Sahut Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo hanya kembali terdiam. Setelah beberapa jeda, ia kembali bicara. "Aku lapar."

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan keluar beli makanan."

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Wonwoo dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan keadaannya setiap hari semakin meningkat. Mungkin karena Wonwoo merasa tak jenuh di sana, ia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang lain. Berjemur di bawah mentari pagi, menghirup udara luar dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Mingyu, pagi ini Mingyu sendiri yang menyuapi Wonwoo sarapan. Karena hari minggu, dan dia libur bekerja.

"Apa?" Wonwoo tampak berfikir sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang." Sahut Mingyu, tersenyum lebar dengan gingsul lucunya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Mungkin kalau pasien lain, akan bersorak ketika diberitahu ia sudah boleh Wonwoo merasa kebalikannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya datar. Sama sekali tak bersemangat.

"Ya, nanti sore kita pulang. Karena dokter harus memeriksamu sekali lagi siang ini." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap, Jeon?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang baru selesai berganti pakaian. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mingyu baru saja selesai mengemasi semua barang-barang Wonwoo dan dia juga sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya. Maka mereka sudah boleh pulang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Masih cukup sore untuk menempuh sebuah perjalanan. Lagi pula jarak rumah sakit dan rumah mereka tak begitu jauh.

"Ayo," Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang diam saja. Dan mereka mulai berjalan bergandengan keluar rumah sakit.

Mingyu memasukkan tas berisi pakaian dan keperluan lain bekas di rumah sakit kedalam bagasi. Sementara Wonwoo sudah duduk manis di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi.

Mingyu masuk. Mulai menstater mobilnya.

"Kau lapar? Mau mampir beli roti kesukaanmu dulu?" Tawar Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Mobil mulai melaju.

Jalan raya tak begitu padat sehingga mereka bisa melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Wonwoo diam saja. Matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah lesu. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin di rumah sakit. Terdengar konyol memang. Tapi setidaknya, di rumah sakit tak ada yang mengiriminya kain berlumuran darah ataupun menelponnya secara gelap.

Mingyu juga diam. Ia hanya sesekali melirik Wonwoo dengan ekor matanya. Sementara tetap fokus mengawasi jalan raya di depannya.

Saat mereka akan berbelok menuju gerbang masuk komplek perumahan mereka, di sebuah taman yang cukup luas terlihat ramai dengan tenda-tenda kios yang berjajar rapih.

"Itu ada apa ya?" Gumam Wonwoo. Ia ingin turun dan melihatnya.

"Katanya ada festival kuliner musim panas. Mau lihat?" Tanya Mingyu. Pria tampan itu teringat pesan dokter, bahwa Wonwoo harus dibawa refreshing sesekali agar tak mudah stress.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu mengangguk cepat. "Hu'um!" Sahutnya semangat. Dan demi apapun, dimata Mingyu itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Akhirnya, Mingyu menepikan mobilnya sejenak di tepi jalan, di tempat mobil lain juga berbaris memanjang.

Mereka turun bersamaan, Mingyu menggandeng erat tangan Wonwoo seperti biasanya. Mereka memasuki area festival melihat-lihat.

"Mingyu-ya, bukankah beanie itu lucu?" Tunjuk Wonwoo pada sebuah beanie berwarna baby blue yang ada di etalase sebuah kios pakaian. Mingyu menatapnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kittta beli saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo, menghampiri toko tersebut.

Mingyu memakaikan beanie itu di kepala Wonwoo. Dan asli. Mingyu harus menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak memangsa Wonwoo ditempat apapun.

Wonwoo yang memakai sweater berhoodie oversize warna putih yang lengannya menutupi setengah telapak tangannya, telihat begitu menggemaskan dengan beanie baby blue itu. dengan cepat Mingyu berbalik menghadap penjualnya, menanyakan harganya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!" Ucap pelayan kios itu setelah Mingyu membayar beanie itu.

"Astaga Mingyu-ya, apa harus aku memakainya sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang. Kau terlihat sangat imut. Jangan salahkan aku kalau pulang nanti aku akan menyeretmu lagi." Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Seketika Wonwoo pucat pasi. Moodnya hancur seketika.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Mingyu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Ayo, bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat bagian makanan." Mingyu semakin mempererat pegangan mereka. Dan mulai berjalan menuju kios-kios jajanan tradisional.

"Gyu, aku mau sosis itu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Sosis yang mana?" Mingyu mencari kios yang Wonwoo maksud.

Tangan si manis terulur menunjuk pedagang panganan ringan itu. "Yang itu, aku mau sosis yang besar itu dengan mayonnaise yang banyak." Ujar Wonwoo polos.

Entah kenapa Mingyu mereguk sendiri ludahnya. Ucapan polos Wonwoo terdengar luar biasa ambigu di telinganya. Lihat saja, daun telinga Mingyu sampai memerah karenanya.

"Ja-jadi kau ingin yang itu?" Tanya Mingyu, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar konyol.

"Hu'um. Aku mau sosis merah yang besar dengan mayonnaise yang banyak. Aku mau dua!" Wonwoo menjawab dengan polos lagi, bahkan kali ini mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk V sign.

Mingyu tak sabar, ia menarik Wonwoo mendekat kepenjual sosis itu.

"Ahjussi sosisnya yang itu, ya." Ucap Mingyu pada penjual sosis bakar itu.

"Kau mau berapa banyak, anak muda?" Tanya Ahjussi tambun penjual sosis itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Ehem. . . " MIngyu melirik Wonwoo. Tadi pria manis itu bilang ingin dua, kan? Lalu, apa Mingyu juga mau?

"Aku minta empat, Ahjussi." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

"Ya! Kau pelit sekali!" Protes Wonwoo. Mingyu bingung mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin membawakan untuk Jihoonie juga!" Ujar Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu serasa jantungnya lepas saat melihat Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tuhan, kenapa bisa ada makhluk semenggemaskan ini?

"Baiklah ahjussi, aku pesan sepuluh. Yang empat ditusuk yang enam dibungkus!" Seru Mingyu akhirnya.

Ahjussi tambun berapron merah itu tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan di depannya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kios itu.

"Gyu, aku haus." Rengek Wonwoo lagi.

"Mau es krim?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia tahu, Wonwoo sangat menyukai es krim. Pasti ia takkan menolaknya. Fikir Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng lucu. "Aku mau bubble tea saja." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyumannya, hidungnya mengkerut lucu bersamaan lengkungan lebar bibirnya.

Mingyu membatu. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Hingga baru menyadari kalau istrinya luar biasa imut dan menggemaskan begini? Mingyu merutuk dalam hati atas perlakuannya pada Wonwoo.

"Ahjumma! Buble teanya dua!" Teriak Mingyu pada penjual bubble tea yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Rasa apa, tuan?" Sahut Ahjumma itu.

"Aku mau stoberi." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Rasa stoberi dua!" Teriak Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengulum senyumnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berani bersikap seperti pasangan normal lainnya saat bersama Mingyu. Tanpa pria manis itu sadari, ada perasaan nyaman yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sambil menunggu, tanpa sengaja Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Mingyu yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

Mentari sudah mulai berlalu. Sinar hangatnya tersisa di ujung cakrawala membentuk guratan-guratan jingga yang cantik. Sementara malam mulai menguasai angkasa. Dan udara dingin mulai terasa menerpa tubuh. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala yang membentuk kerlap-kerlip yang cantik. Begitu pula di festival musim panas itu. semua tenda kios menyalakan lampu yang mengelilingi tendanya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Wonu-ya, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Kau bisa tersedak karena sosis besar itu." Ujar Mingyu dan detik berikutnya ia berjengit mencerna kalimatnya sendiri. Astaga, ambigu sekali.

Wonwoo terus melahap sosis ditangannya dengan semangat. Emngabaikan sudut bibirnya yang belepotan mayonnaise dan saus tomat. Dia tak peduli. Di bulan kedua kandungannya, ia jadi mudah lapar.

Mingyu hanya duduk sambil asik memperhatikan Wonwoo. Melihat istrinya makan saja dia sudah kenyang. Sehingga sosis itu hanya dipegangnya saja, baru dimakan sedikit.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan dua sosisnya. Dan dia masih terlihat lapar.

"Mau lagi?" Mingyu menyodorkan sosisnya kedepan mulut Wonwoo, dan dengan cepat Wonwoo melahapnya dengan ekspresi polos.

Mingyu mengerjap. Demi apa. Dari tadi percakapannya dengan Wonwoo begitu ambigu. Bisa-bisa dia horny hanya karena melihat Wonwoo makan sosis bakar. Argh. Apa yang kufikirkan?! Erang Mingyu dalam hati.

Wonwoo dnegan cepat mengambil alih dua pegangan sosis di tangan Mingyu, dan kembali memakannya dengan semangat. Sementara Mingyu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihatnya makan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku?" Heran Wonwoo setelah dia selesai menghabiskan sosis jatah Mingyu itu, kemudian Wonwoo mulai mereguk bubble teanya dengan cepat.

Mingyu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Kau terlalu semangat makan sampai belepotan begini." Ucap Mingyu sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa mayonnaise dan saus yang terdapat di sudut-sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan sapu tangannya.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar, mereka kembali berjalan lagi. Kali ini Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menjinjing plastic sosis tadi.

Mereka terus berjalan dan bekeliling di festival, membeli berbagai macam jajanan dan juga souvenir yang menarik bagi Wonwoo. Ingat, hanya bagi Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu lebih tertarik pada Wonwoo daripada festival itu.

Sekitar pukul delapan, Wonwoo mengajak pulang.

"Kau sudah lelah berjalan, ya?" Tanya Mingyu. Tangan kirinya sudah penuh jinjingan. Dan Wonwoo juga menjinjing beberapa plastic.

"Bukan begitu. Dari tadi aku merasa ada yang membuntuti kita." Lirih Wonwoo cemas. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan. Namun akhirnya, ia menurut saja.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang." Mingyu kembali menggandeng posesif tangan Wonwoo dan mereka berlalu menuju mobil.

.

.

Mingyu memasukkan semua belanjaan itu kejok belakang mobil, dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi kemudi. Di sebelah Wonwoo yang sedang mengunyah tteok di pangkuannya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Biarlah Wonwoo makan sesukanya. Itu lebih baik. Karena ia memang harus makan yang banyak, karena sekarang ada jiwa lain yang hidup di dalam perutnya.

Mingyu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Saat mobil Ferrari merah itu memasuki pekarangan rumah, Jihoon dan dua orang maid menyambut mereka.

"Jihoonie, di depan sana ada festival, dan tadi aku mampir melihhatnya." Cerita Wonwoo segera saja setelah turun dari mobil.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jihoon antusias, ia harus mengimbangi semangat Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga membelikan sosis bakar besar dengan banyak mayonnaise!" Balas Wonwoo lagi.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Wah, aku jadi lapar mendengarnya!" Jihoon tersenyum manis.

"Jihyun-ssi, tolong kau ambilkan semua bungkusanku di mobil." Pinta Wonwoo pada Jihyun yang berdiri dekat mereka. Sementara Mingyu sudah masuk rumah lebih dulu.

Jihyun mengangguk dan segera menuju garasi tempat mobil tadi diparkir Seokmin.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jihyun kembali dengan tangan kanan dan kiri yang penuh dengan jinjingan Wonwoo.

"Astaga, Jeon. Banyak sekali." Gumam Jihoon. Kemudian membantu Jihyun membawanya masuk kedalam.

Wonwoo menggiring keduanya menuju ruang santai. Tv sudah nyala karena Mingyu sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton variety show malam itu. Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas Wonwoo yang dengan semangat menunjukkan apa saja yang tadi dibeli Mingyu untuknya di festival. Dan Jihoon yang memberikan respons tak kalah semangat dengan Wonwoo.

Dalam hati Mingyu tersenyum, setidaknya biarkan Wonwoo bersemangat seperti itu untuk sementara. Karena mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali murung karena kabar yang harus Mingyu sampaikan.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

Review Please

Note: Huft, yang minta dipanjangin ini aku udah panjangin udah 3K+ nih :'v tapi sebenernya aku gak bemaksud manjangin sih '-' inimah akunya aja keasikan ngetik nungguin buka. Tenang yang ini mah gak ada NC nya jadi nggak papa ya. Sengaja di chap ini aku banyakin meanie momentnya biar lebih manis dan lebih kerasa gitu. Sekali-kali gapapa ya. Oh ya dan aku makasih banyak buat yang review. Maaaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu .-. dan yang nanya boleh sms gak? Sms aja. Aku jones kok :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Wonwoo beringsut turun dari ranjangnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang terlelap bergelung selimut beludrunya yang hangat dan tebal. Wonwoo masuk kekamar mandi. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

Saat melangkah masuk kamar mandi, Wonwoo langsung menyelesaikan urusannya. Dan setelah selesai, Wonwoo bermaksud mencuci tangannya. Matanya setengah terpejam karena ia luar biasa mengantuk. Di luar hujan deras dan itu membuat suhu di sekitarnya luar biasa dingin sehingga ia harus cepat mencuci tangannya dan kembali meringkuk dalam selimut bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo menguap sesekali sambil terus mencuci tangannya. Saat hendak menatap cermin. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo tercekat dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tak sanggup begini terus. Wonwoo mulai terisak. Ia lelah kalau terus-terusan begini. Ia tak ingin lagi berteriak-teriak histeris melampiaskan ketakutannya. Wonwoo menangis sesegukan.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung? Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku?" Lirihnya di sertai isakan.

Wonwoo meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras diwajahnya. Meninggalkan wastafel yang masih meneteskan sedikit air dan juga meninggalkan cermin besar wastafel yang ternodai dan berbau anyir.

Sebuah tulisan dengan huruf capital terdapat di cermin datar tersebut,

-Get down, Jeon Wonwoo-

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menggeliat. Mengucek matanya karena sinar mentari yang masuk dan menerobos celah jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik sekilas Wonwoo yang tertidur sambil memeluk tangan kirinya. Mingyu tersenyum.

Pria bermarga Kim tersebut memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo dengan seksama. Jari-jari Mingyu yang panjang bergerak menelusuri wajah damai Wonwoo yang terlelap. Kapan terakhir ia memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti ini? Tidak, mereka belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bersyukurlah pada bajingan sialan itu yang membuat Wonwoo mau tidur seranjang dengannya.

Mingyu bangkit. Setidaknya ia masih harus pergi kekantor. Proyeknya di Jeju terancam gagal dan kantor cabangnya di Jejupun terancam bangkrut. Tidak, Mingyu takkan membiarkannya.

Pria itu meraih handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Masuk kebilik shower setelah melepas semua pakaiannya. Tangannya yang panjang dan kekar beralih menyalakan shower. Dan detik berikutnya, air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Menyegarkannya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, Mingyu membelit pinggangnya dengan handuk dan keluar dari bilik shower. Begitu di depan wastafel, ia membatu seketika. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak menjelajahi cermin lebar di depannya.

Cermin yang kotor oleh lumuran darah yang membentuk tulisan. Bau anyir menguar. Kenapa ia abru sadar ada tulisan itu dikamar mandi, yang itu artinya semalam si brengsek kembali kerumahnya? Ck, selengah itukah dia?

Mingyu teringat Wonwoo, apa Wonwoo melihatnya? Semalam Mingyu dalam keadaan setengah sadar mendengar istrinya itu bangkit dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Tadi, ia tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Biasanya Wonwoo akan langsung histeris, dan mengamuk. Tapi tidak. Semalam yang ia dengar hanya derit ranjangnya yang menandakan Wonwoo kembali masuk kedalam gulungan selimut.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya gak bergetar saat menarik gulungan tissue yang ada di dekatnya. Membasahi sedikit tisu itu dengan air dan mulai mengelap cermin. Membersihkan noda darah itu dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya, makanlah, aku yang suapi ya. . ." Bujuk Jihoon dengan nampan makanan di tangannya.

Wonwoo menggeleng tegas. "Tidak mau."

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin makan sup rumput laut, ini sudah dibuatkan oleh Boo Seungkwan." Ucap Jihoon lagi.

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng. "Tidak. Pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak. Titik." Wonwoo melipat tangannya dan menggeleng kuat.

Jihoon mendengus pelan. "Ayolah, kau sudah seharian tidak makan."

"Tidak."

"Wonu-ya~"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon, sesuap saja~"

"Tidak. Mau."

"Jeon Wonwoo~"

"Lee Jihoon, Tidak!"

"Jeon Wonwoo! Aish!"

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Ada apa ini, hm?" Mingyu menginterupsi percakapan dua orang itu. menghampiri mereka dengan wajah lelah. Ia baru pulang dari kantor. Jasnya sudah dilepasnya, dan dia juga sudah menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang cemberut dengan tangan terlipat rapih didada. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut, mengusap sayang surai Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo tidak mau makan, Tuan!" Adu Jihoon cepat. Wonwoo mencebik.

"Aku hanya mau makan sesuai keinginanku." Bela Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Heran Mingyu. Tak biasanya Jihoon sampai kewalahan begini.

"Err. . . itu. . ." Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku ingin makan sup rumput laut." Jawab Wonwoo lagi.

"Hm? Bukankah yang dinampan itu sup rumput laut?" Bingung Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau yang itu." Ketus Wonwoo, masih tetap dengan cemberutnya yang membuat Mingyu gemas setengah mati.

"Lalu, yang mana?"

"Aku ingin sup rumput laut yang dibuat olehmu sendiri, Kim." Jawab Wonwoo, menatap Mingyu yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heh? Tak biasanya." Keluh Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya harus kau yang buat. Kalau tidak, aku tak mau makan!" Tegas Wonwoo.

"Tapi yang ini sama saja, Wonu-ya."

"Tidak sama." Cela Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuang muka. God, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa dua puluh lebih proposal baru untuk pengalihan bisnisnya di Jeju-do.

"Lalu, aku yang harus membuatnya, begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dengan resep Eommaku." Tandasnya.

Mingyu berjengit. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia pernah dengar yang seperti ini. Dulu, saat istri Soonyoung hamil, Mingyu pernah dengar bahwa istri Soonyoung meminta yang tidak-tidak. Salah satunya seperti ini.

"Baiklah."

"Mansae!" Girang Wonwoo.

Mingyu bangkit, menuju dapur sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia lelak tidh, tapi bagaimanapun Wonwoo harus makan, kan? Ia tak mungkin membiarkannya bersikeras kelaparan seperti itu. bisa-bisa ia tidur semalaman karena terus fikirkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu kedapur sambil menggenggam kelingking kanan Mingyu. Hanya kelingkingnya saja. Karena tangan Mingyu terlalu lebar dan besar untuk dia genggam seluruhnya. Mingyu tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Ingat, Gyu-ie, pakai resep Eommaku!" Seru Wonwoo menginterupsi Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sedang mencuci rumput laut menegakkan telinganya, Gyu-ie? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Wonwoo memanggilnya begitu? Bukankah itu sangat manis? Mingyu lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Memang apa bedanya resep yang umum dengan yang Eommamu pakai?" Heran Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghampiri. "Entahlah, tetapi buatan Eommaku enak sekali dan rasanya beda dari pada biasanya." Ucap Wonwoo, membetulkan ikatan apron Mingyu. Dari belakang. Yang secara tak langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Mingyu merinding. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo begitu padanya. Dan Mingyu mengutuk jantungnya yang serasa melompat-lompat.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana untuk dapatkan resep Eomma mu, sayang? Ini sudah jam sebelas malam." Mingyu berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Telepon saja, Eomma belum tidur jam segini." Sahut Wonwoo.

Mingyu agak malas mendengarnya. Ia belum pernah menelpon mertuanya sekalipun sejak menikahi Wonwoo. Keterlaluan? Jelas. Ia sibuk sekali mengurusi perusahaannya yang luar biasa besar itu.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya. Mencari-cari kontak mertuanya sendiri. Lalu menekan tombol panggil, meloud speakernya agar Wonwoo bisa ikut mendengarnya.

"Halo?"

"Ha-hoam . . . halo. . Mingyu-ssi? Ada apa?" Sahut suara wanita di seberang sana, terdengar serak. Mungkin ia baru bangun tidur.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam dan yang ditatapnya hanya nyengir sambil menggerling manja. Dan ingatkan Mingyu kalau sekarang ia sedang di dapur. Jangan sampai ia ereksi hanya karna sebuah kerlingan.

"Begini, Eomma. . . Wonwoo minta di buatkan sup rumput laut dan dia ingin pakai resep Eomma, bisa Eomma bantu aku?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Hm? Begitu, sedang manja,ya, dia. ." Sahut Eomma Wonwoo.

"Ya~ begitulah. Padahal aku lelah, Eomma~" Rengek Mingyu, oh ayolah Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukul pelan bahu Mingyu. "Eomma, cepat ajari dia. Menantumu ini sangat tidak bisa di andalkan, Eomma. Aku mencintaimu, Eomma!" Ucap Wonwoo, ikut-ikutan bicara di ponsel Mingyu.

Eomma Wonwoo tertawa lembut mendengar. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Mari kita mulai." Ujar wanita itu. "Aku akan memandumu lewat telepon, Mingyu-ssi." Ucap Eomma Wonwoo lagi.

"Hm, baiklah."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju conter dapur dan duduk diatas kursi tinggi di seberang meja. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada meja itu. mengawasi Mingyu yang mulai asik memasak dengan panduan eommanya lewat telepon.

Wonwoo menguap. Ia mulai mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Dan tanpa sadar, Wonwoo membiarkan matanya tertutup. Sedangkan kepalanya ia rebahkan di meja.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam lebih berkutat dengan acara memasaknya, Mingyu meraih ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Eomma Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah selesai, Eomma. Terima kasih atas panduannya." Ucap Mingyu sopan.

"Hahhaha, bukan masalah, Mingyu-ya. Oh ya, kalau begitu kututup ya, aku mengantuk. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Wonwoo. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Mingyu-ya." Ucap Eomma WOnwoo lembut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, EOmma."

Pip. Sambungan telepon terputus. Mingyu memasukka ponselnya kesaku lagi. Ia meraih mangkuk sup rumput laut itu. meletakkannya diatas nampan kecil. Lalu berbalik, hendak menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, pesananmu siapa~" Ujar Mingyu riang, meski matanya sudah mengantuk sekali.

Mingyu menghampiri meja conter dapur. Meletakkan nampannya di meja. Menghela napas panjang melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur dengan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja conter. Napasnya teratur dan terdengar dengukuran halus yang menandakan Wonwoo sudah terlelap.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Gemas bukan main. Tadi siapa coba yang bersikeras minta di masak kan sup rumput laut? Dan lihatlah, Wonwoo terlelap pulas sekali ketika permintaannya selesai dikabulkan.

"Wonu-ya." Mingyu menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo.

"Bangunlah, jangan tidur disini. Kau bisa sakit." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini mengguncang pelan bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeliat. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan celingukan. Dan demi apapun itu, Mingyu gemas setengah mati melihatnya.

"Supmu sudah matang, Wonu-ya." Ujar Mingyu, menunjuk nampan di dekat mereka. Wonwoo menatap mangkuk itu.

Aroma sup yang menguar menggoda hidungnya. Tapi ia benar-benar mangantuk. Wonwoo meraih sendoknya. "Hm." Ucapnya.

Perlahan, tanganya menyendok sup itu dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Mingyu mematung di depannya. Betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo saat makan. Apa lagi saat bibirnya mengerucut meniup sup yang masih panas.

Setelah beberapa sendok, Wonwoo berucap. "Susuku, mana, Gyu?" Tanyanya.

Mingyu meraih susu yang tadi diletakkan Jihoon di sisi lain meja conter dapur. Susu itu sudah mendingin. Menyodorkannya kehadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mereguk habis susu itu sampai tetes terakhir. Kemudian dengan begitu polos menjilat sisa cairan vanilla itu yang membekas di sekitar bibirnya. Dan lagi, Mingyu membeku ditempat. Astaga, dia benar-benar ingin memakan Wonwoo rasanya.

"Aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Ayo," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gendong~" Wonwoo melebarkan kedua tangannya. Mingyu mengulum senyumnya. Apa ada makhluk yang lebih menggemaskan dari istrinya ini? Tidak. Tidak ada. Bahkan Jihoon yang mungil pun tidak semenggemaskannya Wonwoo. Tentu saja, karena Jihoon sangat galak.

Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo naik kepunggungnya. Kemudian, Wonwoo dengan cepat naik kesana dan memeluk erat leher Mingyu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

Mingyu membawa langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Dan ia menghela napas berat saat melihat undakan tangga menuju kamarnya. Persiapkan betismu, Kim.

Mingyu mulai melangkah. Ia merasakan Wonwoo yang kembali tertidur di ceruk lehernya. Hangat, apa lagi saat hembusan napas Wonwoo menerpa permukaan kulit Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sangat cepat bahkan berlari. Ia mengabaikan para pegawainya yang menyapanya. Atau sekedar membungkuk hormat ketiak ia lewat. Ia dikejar waktu, ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. keadaan benar-benar darurat dan ia harus segera sampai ketujuannya.

Mingyu berlari menuju mobilnya, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dengan terburu dari skau celananya. Mingyu bakan melupakan jas hitamnya. Lalu ia segera membuka kunci mobilnya. Duduk di kursi kemudi. Menstater Ferrari merahnya dan mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mingyu berusaha setengah mati cepat sampai. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat membelah jalan raya Seoul yang padat. Melewati jalan-jalan sibuk dan mengumpat kasar saat lampu merah.

Ia benar-benar harus sampai. Ini pertaruhan dengan kerluaga kecilnya. Si brengsek itu sudah berani mengganggu sangat jauh.

Mingyu memasuki area apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Tapi ini bukan wilayah perumahan elitnya. Berbeda. Mingy uterus melajukan mobilnya. Matanya menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari nomor apartemen yang di tujunya. Dia memarkir mobilnya di sebuah basement apartemen yang cukup mewah.

Mingyu gerak cepat. Ia benar-benar marah setengah mati. Dan dia juga panic diwaktu bersamaan. Baru juga semalam Wonwoo bersikap manis padanya, dan sekarang dia sudah seperti ini?

Mingyu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mengumpat selama di dalam lift, tak sabar sekali. Ia harus cepat-cepat.

Lift terbuka dan berhenti di lantai tiga. Mingyu menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu mencari-cari nomor ruangan yang dicarinya. Dan ia berdiri di depan kamar bernomor 1719 itu. menatapnya penuh emosinya. Tangannya bergerak menggedor pintu.

"Yak! Brengsek! Buka pintunya!"

"Buka! Cepat buka! Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang bergelung hangat di dalam selimut biru langitnya. Hari ini ia lubur bekerja dan ia ingin bermalas-mlasan sepanjang hari. Sampai suara gedoran pintu mengacaukan agendanya hari ini.

Brag! Brag! Brag!

"Buka pintunya! Cepat buka, bajingan!" umpat orang yang menggedor di balik pintu itu.

Pria pirang itu berdecak sebal. Ia bangkit bringsut dari tempat tidurnya. Merelakan ranjang hangatnya dan berjalan malas keluar kamar sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya. Ia masih mengantuk setengah mati,

"Yah! Tunggu sebentar bodoh! Kau merusak pintuku!" Maki pria itu, Wong Yibo.

Tangannya memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Dan seketika saja, sedetik setelah pintu terbuka sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi mulusnya hingga ia agak terhuyung.

BUGH!

"Argh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Murka Yibo. Tangannya memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Bajingan! Dimana kau sembunyikan istriku?!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan lagi dan Yibo membalasnya.

BUGH!

"Mana aku tahu, keparat!" Makinya pula.

Serentetan makian dan umpatan saling bersahutan dari dua pria yang sedang baku tonjok itu.

BUGH!

BUGH!

"WONG YIBO SIALAN! DIAMANA ISTRIKU!"

"MANA AKU TAHU BRENGSEK, KAU INI SUAMI MACAM APA?!"

Mingyu lagi-lagi meninju Yibo dan begitupun Yibo. Keduanya terus saling bergumul sampai di lantai. Satu kesempatan Mingyu yang ada diatas dan menghajar Yibo habis-habisan sedangkan waktu berikutnya Yibo yang menonjok Mingyu berulang kali.

"AKU TAK TAHU BODOH!" Maki Yibo sambil mendorong Mingyu menjauh darinya.

Keduanya bertatapan tajam saling membunuh lewat pandangan. Yibo menyusut sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dan Mingyu meringis pelan merasakan pipinya yang lebam. Keduanya sudah sama-sama babak belur.

"Apa maumu Kim Sialan? Pagi-pagi kau datang ketempatku dan menghajarku tak karuan seperti ini?!" Tanya Yibo sengit. Emosinya memuncak.

"Kau membawa kabur istriku lagi! Aku takkan membiarkanmu kali ini!"

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak menelponnya seminggu belakangan!"

"Halah! Aku tak percaya mulut bajingan sepertimu!" Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sialan! Kalau kau tak percaya kau boleh cari seluruh sudut apartemen ini!" Bentak Yibo akhirnya.

Mingyu berjalan menabrak bahu Yibo, pemuda bermarga Kim itu mulai menggeledah selruuh sudut ruangan,

"Jeon Wonwoo! Dimana kau?!"

"Keluarlah! Tak ada gunanya sembunyi!" Mingyu masih terus mencari di seluruh sudut ruangan itu.

Sementara Yibo menunggunya di sofa sambil mengompres lukanya dengan alkohol. Berdecih berulang kali melihat tingkah Mingyu yang menurutnya luar biasa tolol.

Menyembunyikan Wonwoo? Gila. Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan baru berfikir untuk move on dari Wonwoo.

Setelah lima belas menit berkeliling sambil memanggil-manggil Wonwoo layaknya orang gila, Mingyu kembali kehadapan Yibo dengan wajah kesal.

"Bajingan. Kau sembunyikan dimana WOnwoo?" Bentak Mingyu lagi.

Yibo memutar matanya malas. "Astaga. Mana aku tahu." Sahutnya kesal.

"Tak usah berbohong. Terakhir, hanya kau yang berani mengajak Wonwoo keluar!"

"Salahmu sendiri mengurungnya! Makanya dia kabur!"

Keduanya terdiam. Dering ponsel Minggyu memecah keheningan apartemen itu.

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Mingyu mengangkatnya malas.

"Halo?"

"Kim Mingyu, mencari istrimu? Tenanglah. Istrimu sudah berada di tangan yang tepat."

"Ming-ugh yuh. . . tolong aku. . arghhh!" Itu suara Wonwoo yang mengerang keskaitan.

"Wonwoo? Kau dimana, jeon?" Mingyu panic.

Suara berat orang tak dikenal itu kembali terdengar. "Jemput dia kalau kau mau. Get down, Kim Mingyu."

Pip.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

Review Please.

Note: duhh typo bertebaran. Oh ya, bau-bau end sudah mulai tercium yah. Reviewnya ditunggu.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan dan kecipak halus samar-samar terdengar dari ruangan itu. sebuah apartemen mewah dengan cat putih yang didominasi biru tua. Ruangan itu berada di lantai tiga, membuatnya tersinari matahari cukup banyak ditambah jendela-jendelanya yang lebar dibiarkan terbuka sehingga angina berhembus menerbangkan erangan nyaring dari ruangan itu.

Sesosok pria tampan bersurai hitam, tampak menikmati tubuh ramping dibawahnya. Pria bermata bulat itu mengecupi dan menjilat bahkan sesekali menghisap kuat leher jenjang yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Sementara sosok satu lagi, seseorang berambut sepundak yang cantik, tampak mendesah kenikmatan disertai peluhnya yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, memberikan kesan seksi dalam permainan panas mereka.

Seungcheol menarik kaus yang dipakai Jeonghan sampai tubuh ramping itu topless. Lidahnya bergerak turun dari leher jenjangnya menuju kedada rata Jeonghan. Mulutnya menjilati nipple pink kecoklatan Jeonghan yang membuat pria cantik itu menggelinjang. Jilatannya mulai didominasi hisapan dan akhirnya Seungcheol meraupnya tak sabar, mengulumnya posesif.

"Anghhh .. .. eungh h h. . . Seunghhhh cheollieehhh. . .. " Desarh Jeonghan erotis.

Drtt. . . Drt. . .

Ck, ponsel sialan. Getarnya begitu nyaring merusak irama erotis yang diciiptakan dua insan yang tengah bergumul itu.

Seungcheol mengabaikannya, meski yang bergetar ribut ada ponselnya sendiri.

"Eungh. . . Seungh. . cheoliee.. ." Jeonghan mendorong pelan dada Seungcheol, menjauhkannya. Membuat si tampan menggeram rendah dan mengumpat kecil.

"Fuck. Menganggu saja."

"Angkat dulu, mungkin penting." Ujar Jeonghan lembut. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas samping ranjang. Menatapnya sekilas, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Ada apa Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan ikut meminda di loudspeaker, dan Seungcheol menurutinya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar desahan napas berat dari Mingyu.

"Ya! Kim! Ada apa?! Bicaralah!" Seungcheol tak sabar.

Mingyu masih belum menjawab. Dari helaan napasnya, terdengar dia sedang gelisah.

"Kim Mingyu! Kau sudah menganggu acaraku dengan panggilanmu dan sekarang kau tak berkata apapun?! Demi Tuhan, Kim Mingyu!" Sungut Seungcheol, jengkel bukan main. Pasalnya, ia jadi harus menahan hasratnya sendiri.

MIngyu kembali menghela napas berat. "Huft. . . begini. . ." Lirih Mingyu.

"Begini kenapa?" Seungcheol semakin tak sabar.

". . . Wonwoo diculik, Hyung." Sahut Mingyu pelan.

"APA?!" Itu teriakan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berbarengan.

"Heh? Suara siapa itu, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang ikut mendengar teriakan nyaring Jeonghan.

"Won-woo diculik?!" Ulang Seungcheol.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi, ini aku Jeonghan. Aku temannya Wonwoo saat di Changwon. Katakan, siapa yang menculik Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut, meski ia panic setengah mati.

"Dia. . . kau pasti sudah tahu. . . orang yang selalu meneror Wonwoo dnegan kata get down. . ."

"Apa?! Si brengsek itu?!" Maki Jeonghan, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Maksudmu, orang yang waktu itu, gyu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya hyung. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mendatanginya, dia ingin aku sendiri yang datang." Ujar Mingyu terdengar putus asa.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah Apartemen yang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul, tempat yang gelap dan hanya sedikit tersinari matahari. Ruangan itu remang-remang dan tidak begitu luas.

Sesosok pria manis berkemeja putih kebesaran, terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Kedua tangannya terikat pada panggiran ranjang. Samar-samar isakan terdengar dari sosok itu. kemejanya tampak koyak dibeberapa bagian. Bahkan bercak darah terlihat jelas di bagian punggungnya. Pria itu tak mengenakan bawahan, hanya celana dalam hitam yang membalut kakinya. Sementara ruangan itu cukup dingin dan kemejanya benar-benar tipis.

Keadaannya begitu mengenaskan. Apalagi saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, tampak luka lebam di wajahnya. Matanya sembab, lehernya penuh bercak keunguan, di tangannya tampak banyak luka sayatan kecil, bibirnya membengkak, tatapannya sayu, rambutnya lepek, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terus terisak pelan.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar detik jarum jam selain suara isakan lirih pemuda itu. isakan pelan yang begitu menyayat hati.

Angina berhembus semilir lewat celah jendela. Ruangan itu bercatkan warna putih pucat yang tampak tua. Sedangkan prebotannya terkesan biasa bahkan kumuh.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kayu tua itu berderit. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar yang memakai jeans hitam longgar dan kaus hitam tanpa lengan, masuk. Tangannya membawa nampan makanan.

"Waktunya makan, Wonie. . ." Sapa orang itu dengan senyum manis yang kontras dengan wajahnya yang sangar.

Pria manis yang dipanggil Wonie itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sayu orang itu.

"Hyung. . . lepaskan aku. .. tanganku sakit. . ." Lirih pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung itu menghapus senyumnya. "Melepasmu? Lalu membiarkanmu menyelinap kabur dariku lagi, begitu?" Sinisnya.

"Jangan harap."

"Aku janji takkan lari. Tapi lepaskan talinya. Tanganku sakit." Mohon Wonwoo lagi. Melempar tatapan memelas pada orang itu.

"Janjimu hanya omong kosong sayang, kalau dulu kau menepati semua janjimu padaku, maka kita takkan seperti ini." Lagi, orang itu tersenyum manis.

Tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo memang kencang. Sampai tali kasar itu menggores kulit putih pucat Wonwoo, membuatnya terkelupas.

"Hyung. . . aku mohon. . . kali ini saja. . ."

Terdengar dengusan pelan. Tapi detik berikutnya, sosok itu melepas ikatan tangan Wonwoo. "Baiklah, hanya saat aku bersamamu. Selebihnya, aku akan mengikatmu lagi."

Wonwoo terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya merembes membasahi wajahnya lagi. Ia ingin pulang. Ini lebih buruk dari kurungan Mingyu. Ia ingin pulang, ingin Jihoon yang menemaninya makan, ia ingin bermain dengan Michi, ingin menelpon Eommanya, dan ia ingin bertemu Mingyu. Satu yang baru Wonwoo sadari, ia merindukan pria tampan bergingsul lucu itu.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membatu setelah menerima telepon dari Mingyu. Matanya menatap nanar ranjang di hadapannya. Seharusnya, Wonwoo tertidur di sana. Ia jadi menyesal meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Padahal ia hanya pergi selama dua puluh menit untuk memandikan dan memberi makan Michi. Tapi hasilnya fatal sekali.

Jihoon merasa ini salahnya. Ia benar-benar terpukul, Wonwoo satu-satunya orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri di rumah ini. Saat bersama Wonwoo, Jihoon tak merasa dirinya adalah pelayan, karena Wonwoo memperlakukannya seperti teman. Perlahan, bahu pemuda mungil itu mulai bergetar. Air matanya mengalir.

"Kau dimana, Wonu-ya? Pulanglah. . ." Lirihnya dengan tangis.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar. Dan menampakkan sosok yang membukanya dengan kencang itu. seorang pria cantik berambut pirang sepundak dengan print t-shirt biru muda dan jeans putih panjang. Jeonghan terlihat tengah-engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari.

Sementara sosok satunya yang berada di ruangan itu tertegun. Terkejut dengan kedatangan Jeonghan yang begitu sarkatis baginya. Dokter muda itu melepas kaca matanya. Mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas hasil pemeriksaan penyakit di tangannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Ada apa, Yoon Jeonghan?" Tanya Jisoo bingung.

Jeonghan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat sambil mengigit bibirnya, wajahnya terlihat panic dan gelisah.

"Celaka! Ini benar-benar buruk!" Seru Jeonghan, dengan suara serak. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Hm? Apa? Tenanglah sedikit. Apa yang buruk?" Tanya Jisoo lagi. Bingung dengan Jeonghan yang datang tiba-tiba dan sekarang sosok itu malah menangis dihadapannya.

"Wonwoo, Jisoo-ya, Wonwoo!" Isak Jeonghan lagi.

Jisoo mengkerutkan keningnya. Tambah bingung. "Ada apa dengan Wonwoo, hm?" Tanya Jisoo, measih mempertahankan wajah kalemnya.

"Wonwoo. . . diculik. . oleh bajingan itu!" Seru Jeonghan dengan tangis yang mengalir deras.

"APA?!" Jisoo terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Ini benar-benar darurat! Astaga!" Jisoo mengacak surainya frustasi. Sekarang ia sama paniknya dengan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan masih terisak dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Tadi setelah ia ikut mendengar kabar buruk yang disampaikan Mingyu pada Seungcheol lewat telepon, ia langsung panic dan bergegas menemui Jisoo yang sedang bertugas di salah satu Rumah sakit Seoul.

"Lalu. . . dimana Wonwoo sekarang?" Tanya Jisoo kemudian. Setelah sekian lama hening.

"Masalahnya. . . taka da yang tahu Wonwoo dimana. . ." Lirih Jeonghan.

Dan detik berikutnya Jisoo mengutuk orang yang sudah menculik Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia baru pulang dari kantor polisi melaporkan kejadian penculikkan Wonwoo. Tapi dengan tololnya para polisi itu justru menyuruhnya menunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam. Gila, bisa-bisa ia keburu gila menunggu selama itu. dan lebih dari itu, ia khawatir bajingan brengsek itu berbuat macam-macam pada diri Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya. Menatap sendu layar walpapernya. Itu selca yang diambilnya sesaat setelah upacara pernikahannya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau dimana, Wonu-ya? Tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu. Pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja. Karena kalau sampai kau terluka sedikit saja, kupastikan kepala bajingan itu akan tergeletak dekat kakimu." Desis Mingyu disertai geraman rendah.

Mingyu memainkan ponselnya asal. Sampai kemudian, dia menyadari satu hal. Dia pernah menginstal aplikasi pelacak di ponselnya, dan dia memasang chip pelacaknya di gelang yang Wonwoo pakai. Seketika Mingyu merasa ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di kepalanya.

Mingyu mulai menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dengan semangat. Wajahnya serius, pandangannya fokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Menyalakan aplikasi alat pelacak itu dan mulai melacak keberadaan Wonwoo.

Tak sampai dua menit, sebuah titik merah menyala di peta digital ponselnya. Menunjukkan keberadaan chip yang ada di gelang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengkerut, menyadari posisi titik merah itu sangat jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingy uterus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Matanya mengawasi layar ponselnya yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. Mengikuti titik merah yang ada di peta digital itu. ia sudah sejauh tiga puluh kilometer dari rumahnya. Dan jarak di peta itu masih sangat jauh.

Mingyu mengumpat merutuki bajingan yang sudah membawa lari Wonwoo sebegitu jauhnya.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo memarkir mobil putihnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil sederhana yang terdapat tak jauh darinya itu. dia menatap rumah itu. bangunan sederhana yang cantik dengan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapih dalam pot-pot yang berbaris dan juga rumput halus yang menghampar di pekarangan kecilnya.

Jisoo menghela napasnya berat. Ia ingat dulu saat sekolah menengah, ia dan Wonwoo sering bermain di pekarangan sempit itu. membuat laying-layang, lalu menerbangkannya bersama. Ia juga ingat pernah berkemah bersama Jeonghan dan Wonwoo di situ, membuat tenda mungil dan membakar api unggun kecil. Begadang, pada tengah malam mereka bertiga berangkulan sambil menatap langit berbintang menggunakan teleskop miliknya secara bergilir. Lalu saat merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo, mereka menggelar pesta kecil dan membuat kejutan pada tengah malam di pekarangan itu. Jisoo tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Ada begitu banyak kenangan di rumah itu. terlalu banyak malah. Mengingat ia, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sudah belasan tahun bersahabat. Wonwoo yang sangat suka bunga sampai membuka toko bunga kecil yang kemudian diberikannya pada Jeonghan setelah ia menikah, Wonwoo yang suka bermain bola tapi tak pernah bisa mencetak gol di gawang Jisoo. Wonwoo yang suka berkebun tapi teriak-teriak melihat ulat bulu. Wonwoo yang ingin jadi dokter tapi phobia darah, sampai ia meminta Jisoo yang menggantikan mimpinya. Dan Jisoo dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Jisoo rindu semua itu. rumah di hadapannya ini adalah rumah keluarga Jeon. Ia harus memberitahu Eomma Wonwoo bahwa puternya diculik oleh mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Meski berat, ia tahu Nyonya Jeon adalah wanita yang kuat. Wanita itu sudah melewati masa-masa sulit setelah pernikahan Wonwoo.

Jisoo menghela napas sekali lagi. Membulatkan tekad dan memantapkan langkah. Ia berjalan menyebrangi pekarangan mungil yang masih tetap asri itu. mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Tok tok tok

Selang berapa lama, seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah, membuka pintu. Jeon Bohyuk, adik kandung Wonwoo.

"Jisoo hyung, ada apa?" Sapa Bohyuk dengan senyumnya.

"Eomma mu ada, Bohyukkie?" Tanya Jisoo lembut.

"Hu'um. Ada. Eomma di dalam, masuklah dulu biar aku panggilkan." Ujar Bohyuk, mempersilahkan Jisoo masuk.

Jisoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa cokelat itu, sementara Bohyuk pergi kebelakang memangil EOmmanya.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Nyonya Jeon datang dengan senyum hangatnya. Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya di seberang Jisoo. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dan kue kering di hadapannya, menyuguhi Jisoo.

"Ada apa, Jisoo-ya? Tak biasanya kau mampir saat taka da Wonwoo." Kata Nyonya Jeon, memulai percakapan.

Jisoo tersenyum kalem. "sebenarnya ada hal yang harus kusampaikan." Ucap Jisoo serius.

"Eh? Sepertinya kabar penting. Ada apa?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon kemudian.

Jisoo menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia berat harus mengatakannya.

"Begini . . . aku harap Nyonya tidak erlalu kaget mendengarnya, tolong persiapkan diri anda. . ." Jisoo menarik napas lagi. Sementara Nyonya Jeon menyimak dengan snagat serius.

"Wonwoo diculik, oleh orang itu. . ." Desis Jisoo rendah. Namun desisan rendahnya mendapat respon nyaring dari wanita di depannya.

"APA?! DICULIK?!"

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam lebih Mingyu menepikan mobilnya. Posisinya sudah sesuai dengan yang ditunjukkan peta digital itu. tapi ia tak menemukan tempat yang sekiranya dipakai orang itu untuk menahan Wonwoo. Pasalnya, ia ada di jembatan sekarang.

Matanya menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh sudut tempat itu. sepi, ini benar-benar asing. Dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah ini ada di tepi hutan?

Mingy uterus mencari kesana kemari di sekitar tempat itu. berharap menemukan petunjuk.

Setelah lima belas menit, Mingyu buntu. Ia memegangi pegangan jembatan itu. menatap kebawah, dimana sungai besar beraliran deras mengalir kencang. Matanya menatap sayu seluruh sudut sungai itu. sampai sesuatu yang tergeletak di tepi sungai menarik perhatiannya.

Mingyu dengan cepat berjalan menuruni jalan terjal menuju tepi sungai itu. melewati semak belukar berduri yang cukup banyak. Tapi Mingyu mengabaikan nyeri di kakinya karena duri-duri itu. baginya, ia harus cepat menemukan Wonwoo. Ini sudah hampir gelap.

Mingyu membatu di tepi sungai. Menatap nanar sebuah sweater berwarna baby blue yang teronggok tak jauh darinya. Kakinya serasa lemas. Matanya mulai berair. Wajahnya memanas. Ia bisa gila.

Detik berikutnya, kakinya ambruk tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya, tangannya meraih sweater itu dan sebuah gelang perak yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Mencengkeramnya erat. Mendekapnya sekuat tenaga. Ia mulai menangis histeris.

"Jeon Wonwoo. . . hiks. . ." Isaknya pilu. Hatinya serasa remuk.

Sweater itu adalah pakaian yang terakhir Wonwoo pakai sebelum ia menghilang, dan sekarang sweater itu sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak darah dan juga terkoyak di beberapa bagiannya. Mingyu yakin itu milik Wonwoo, karena terdapat nama Wonwoo di bagian dada kirinya yang dibordir dengan benar emas olehnya.

Dan gelang perak itu, itu adalah gelang yang dipakaikan Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan alat pelacak di bagian dalamnya. Bahkan alat pelacak itu masih menyala dan berfungsi dengan baik.

Mingyu menangis histeris. Mungkinkah, Wonwoo sudah tewas dibunuh oleh bajingan itu? kemudian mayatnya dihanyutkan disungai? Mengingat aliran sungai yang luar biasa deras.

Mingyu semakin histeris memikirkannya. Hancur sudah keluarganya.

"JEON WONWOO!" Jeritnya memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

To be Continued or END/?

Review Please

Note: ya ampun udah chap 10 ajin. Bentar lagi tamat nih. Sabar ya, endingnya pasti happy ending kok. Dan makasih banget reviewnya. Gak nyangka tembus 200+ review *prok prok* dan jujur ya, aku begadang ngerjain ini. Aku ampe punya mata panda. Tapi gapapa, aku semngat ngetiknya karena kalian juga reviewnya banyak. Menurut kalian, mending dibikin sequel nggak? Kalo mau nanti aku bikinin. Tapi ga janji chaptered kaya ini :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Wilayah pinggiran Seoul itu benar-benar sepi. Selain warganya sedikit, sebagian besar mereka juga sudah terlelap. Udara dingin berhembus menerpa kulit, cukup membuat menggigil. Bulan sabit mengintip dari celah awan pekat yang menghalanginya. Sementara apartemen itu lampunya masih menyala, angin masuk melalui celah gorden yang tertutup. Meski di luar sangat dingin, suhu di dalam ruangan itu memanas.

Seorang pria tampan dengan semangat mencumbu pria manis yang tak kuasa berada di bawahnya. Bibirnya yang tebal dan seksi menghisap dan melumat bibir tipis itu dengan belahan bibirnya. Mengulum lidah mungil dan hangat yang terselip di mulutnya. Membuat si manis dibawahnya mengerang dan melenguh nyaring.

Wonwoo bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya di dijamah oleh pria lain selain Mingyu. Memang, sosok yang diatasnya ini pernah ia harapkan untuk menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sakit, tidak, bukan fisiknya. Karena pria tampan itu bermain dengan sangat lembut dan manis, tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Semuanya mengalir tenang namun bergairah. Tapi Wonwoo merasa bersalah, ia merasa mengkhianati Mingyu terlalu jauh.

"Eungh. . . arghh. . . h-hyunghh. . ." Wonwoo kembali merancau saat tiba-tiba merasakan juniornya digenggam erat dan diurut perlahan. Tangan besar dan panas itu bergerak naik turun memanjakan batangnya, membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Ini benar-benar nikmat. Wonwoo akui itu. permainan Mingyu sama sekali bukan bandingan Hyung-nya ini, mantan kekasihnya dulu. Yang sekarang menculiknya paksa dari rumah suaminya sendiri.

Pria itu melepas ciumannya, beralih mengecupi batang junior Wonwoo yang ada di genggamannya. Menjilatnya lembut dengan lidahnya yang basah dan memabukkan, mengulumnya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu semakin memanas dan menggelinjang hebat.

"Arghh. . . anghhh fas-terhhh ahhh hyung-hhh!" Wonwoo bahkan merasakan matanya berair. Ia tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini yang sampai membuatnya terbang melihat bintang. Ini permerkosaan, tapi kenapa Wonwoo begitu menikmatinya? Shit.

"Anghh! Unghh! Ahhhhhhh!" Wonwoo melenguh panjang mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum puas saat cairan kental Wonwoo menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Dengan lembut diraihnya dagu Wonwoo. Mereka kembali berciuman panas, dengan cairan kental Wonwoo yang mendominasi cumbuannya, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak erotis.

Si dominan kembali membaringkan tubuh kurus Wonwoo, perlahan, ia menggenggam juniornya sendiri. Mengocoknya pelan. Sementara Wonwoo masih mengatur napasnya setelah klimaks. Rambutnya basah kuyup, keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Napasnya tersenggal, namun pancaran napsu tersirat jelas di matanya.

Pria tampan itu dengan perlahan melebarkan paha Wonwoo. Mengecup ringan permukaan hole pemuda manis itu hingga Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Perlahan, jari panjang pria tampan itu masuk kedalam hole Wonwoo, membuat si manis kembali mendesah ringan.

Pria tampan itu kembali mengulum bibir Wonwoo, bersamaan dengan dua jarinya yang menyusul masuk dan mencoba melonggarkan hole sempit itu. Wonwoo mendesis disertai ringisan. Dia tak pernah seperti ini saat melakukannya dengan Mingyu. Tak pernah tau kalau foreplay akan membuatnya segila ini. Shit, Wonwoo mengutuk tubuhnya yang tak bisa kompromi dengan otaknya. Dia ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya tak sanggup melepas kenikmatan ini begitu saja.

Setelah Wonwoo kembali rileks, si tampan kembali menarik ketiga jarinya. Kemudian memposisikan juniornya yang menegang dan menebal di depan hole Wonwoo yang berkedut. Memasukkan perlahan kejantanannya yang besar itu. Wonwoo meringis. Air matanya jatuh mengalir pipinya.

"Maaf, hyung janji ini takkan sakit setelahnya. . ." Ujar si tampan, mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang sukses membuat hati pria manis itu bergetar. Dilemma.

Perlahan, derit tempat tidur mulai terdengar seiringan dengan genjotan yang dilakukan pria tampan itu, sementara desahan erotis yang nyaring mulai memenuhi ruangan itu,

"Angh! Akh! Angh! Hh-yunghhh shh!" Desah Wonwoo dengan air mata yang semakin berhamburan. Tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan seperti itu. ini terlalu memabukkan. Menyakitkan namun luar biasa nikmat di saat yang bersamaan, sensasi yang tak pernah Wonwoo rasakan sebelumnya.

Malam panjang, berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyeka air matanya. Tubuhnya menyandar pada sandaran ranjang. Tubuhnya telanjang, hanya terbalut selimut yang tak begitu tebal. Sementara seorang pria tampan tertidur pula memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hiks. .. maafkan aku Mingyu-ya. . . maaf. . ." Lirih Wonwoo. Sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur sekarang. Ia baru saja bersetubuh dengan orang yang bukan suaminya, dan Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar rendah. Ia merasa seperti pelacur.

Ruangan itu remang-remang. Suasananya benar-benar hening. Hanya isakan pelan Wonwoo yang agak tertutup oleh dengkuran halus si tampan yang tidur disampingnya. Wonwoo menatap wajah disebelahnya. Sosok yang setelah sekian lama hadir kembali kedalam hidupnya.

Cinta pertama yang bahkan ia cintai sejak kanak-kanak. Wonwoo tau ia akan jauh lebih bahagia bersama pria itu daripada bersama Mingyu. Namun, ia sedang hamil. Dan ia tak ingin anaknya nanti menjadi korban kisah cinta segitiga ini.

"Hyung. . . kenapa kau seperti ini?" Lirih Wonwoo. Mengusap pelan surai hitam itu. Wonwoo tau, pria itu sangat mencintainya, dan sialnya, cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi petaka yang membuatnya harus memiliki Wonwoo. Tidak peduli mantan kekasihnya itu sudah berkeluarga atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah Mingyu menemukan sweater dan gelang Wonwoo, pria tampan itu tampak putus asa. Wajahnya blank, tatapannya kosong. Kemarin ia sudah melapor penemuannya pada polisi. Dan para polisi itu segera menyelidikinya, namun sampai detik ini, ia masih belum mendapat laporan apa-apa. Mingyu sudah menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk mencari. Ia bahkan menyewa agen khusus untuk menyelidiki kasus ini agar Wonwoo segera di temukan.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa benar-benar bingung. Tangannya terulur meraih Americano hangat yang ada di nakas, mereguknya sejenak. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah buntu ini.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba saja, kaca jendela kamar Mingyu pecah. Membuat pria itu terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dengan kalang kabut Mingyu bangkit, menatap nanar pecahan kaca yang berserah di hadapannya.. dan dia mendapati sebuah gulungan kain disana. Jangan bilang kalau itu kain berlumur darah lagi. Tapi, kain itu berwarna hitam.

Ceklek.

"Tuan? Anda tak apa? Tadi saya dengar suara barang pecah." Ucap Jihoon, masuk ruangan, Mingyu mengacuhkannya.

Tangan kekar itu terulur meraih kain itu. melepas pita yang mengikatnya, dan dia mendapati sebuah batu dan flashdisk di dalamnya. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lee Jihoon, tolong ambilkan laptopku, bawa kesini." Suruh Mingyu datar. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan segera menjalan kan perintah.

Mingyu duduk di ranjang, sampai lima menit kemudian Jihoon masuk membawa laptop Mingyu, menyerahkannya.

"Kau bereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan ini, dan segera suruh Seokmin untuk mencari pengganti kaca yang pecah ini, dan memasangnya." Suruh Mingyu datar. Jihoon meringis, betapa lesunya Mingyu.

Mingyu menyalakan laptopnya. Memasang flashdisk temuan itu di sana. Dan mulai membukanya.

Flashdisk itu hanya berisi sebuah video. Satu buah klik dan video itu terputar di hadapan Mingyu. Belum sampai semenit, Mingyu membuang muka. Oleh telinga pria tampan itu terdengar suara retakan hatinya sendiri yang seolah berkeping, hancur lebur. Itu video Wonwoo bercinta dengan bajingan itu. demi Tuhan, Mingyu merasa emosinya naik sampai kekepalanya, bahkan begitu meluap-luap sampai tubuhnya bergetar tak sanggup menahan luapan emosinya sendiri.

Marah, kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan sakit hati bertubruk satu memnuhi ruang dalam diri Kim Mingyu.

BRAK!

Mingyu membanting laptopnya sendiri dengan sangat kencang. Sampai layar benda itu pecah dan terbelah menjadi dua.

Jihoon menoleh cepat, terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan Mingyu. Terkejut melihat laptop Mingyu yang hancur di lantai. "Tu-tuan?" Jihoon berjengit.

"ARGH!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah dinjak-injak. Harta berharganya di jamah orang lain.

Jihoon bungkam. Menunduk. Tangannya mengepal erat kain hitam yang tadi tergeletak di lantai.

"Tu-tuan, ini,. . . di kain ini terdapat alamat. . ." Lirih Jihoon. Tak ingin jadi sasaran keamarahan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan cepat Jihoon menyodorkannya.

Mingyu membaca dengan seksama alamat itu. tunggu, alamat ini cukup jauh.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menyeka air matanya lagi. Tissue sudah bertebran di sekitarnya. Ia terus menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sementara Seungcheol menatapnya prihatin.

"Jeonghan-ah, jangan menangis lagi, matamu sudah merah. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Lirih Seungcheol, merangkul bahu si cantik.

"Hiks, aku tak bisa, Seungcheol-ah. . . Wonwoo. .. hiks. . . dia pasti sangat menderita bersama bajingan itu. . . hiks. . . sahabat macama apa aku ini. . ." Isak Jeonghan, sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Sssht. . . ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan disini. Sebaiknya kita berdoa, agar Wonwoo segera ketemu dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Seungcheol memeluk hangat, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Sementara Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Bangunan bergaya eropa itu tak terlalu besar. Pekarangannya tertata rapih dan terlihat nyaman. Rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal Hong Jisoo, Dokter muda yang kini berdiri menyandar di dekat jendela. Menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada kusen jendela, menatap keluar dengan hampa. Tangannya meremas bandul kalungnya. Bergumam pelan,

"Tuhan, selamatkan Jeon Wonwoo, lindungi dia dan berkati dia." Bisiknya pelan. Terus menggumamkan doa. Hatinya berkecamuk. Dan fikirannya kacau. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan membantu mencari sebisanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya. Menyelipkan sepucuk pistol di balik sakunya. Celananya terbalut celana jeans hitam mengkilat yang ketat. Penampilannya terlihat seperti anggota mafia. Jihoon terkesiap saat melihatnya, dengan derap langkah yang berat karena sepatu kulitnya.

Kalau menurut Mingyu dia terlihat seperti mafia, maka menurut Jihoon, Mingyu sangat keren seperti member boygroup yang akan promosi comeback dengan konsep seksi. /astaga/

"Lee Seokmin, siapkan mobilku." Suruh Mingyu, pada Seokmin yang juga terkesiap di sebelah Jihoon.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya sejenak. Ia sudah putuskan, ia akan mendatangi alamat itu. Wonwoo harus secepatnya kembali padanya sebelum ia menjadi gila.

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah siap." Ucap Seokmin setelah beberapa menit. Mingyu langsung bangkit, berjalan keluar dengan diiringi tatapan sendu Jihoon.

Bagaimana kalau Mingyu terluka juga? Jihoon sudah cukup sakit hati dengan hilangnya Wonwoo. "Hati-hati, Tuan Kim." Lirih Jihoo, bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Mingyu keluarganya sendiri. Seburuk apapun perbuatan Mingyu.

Mingyu menstater Ferrari merahnya yang mengkilat. Memacu kecepatan. Membelah jalan raya yang cukup padat. Matanya sesekali melirik pada peta digital yang menunjukkan rutenya. Fokus pada perjalanannya, dia harus segera sampai.

Alamat itu cukup jauh, sampai memakan waktu hampir dua jam. Karena letaknya yang berada di ujung kota Seoul, sebuah daerah yang cukup terpencil. Mingyu mengelap peluhnya. Sejenak ia menepi. Melihat sekelilingnya.

Jajaran apartemen kelas bawah berjajar di tepi jalan, diselingi dengan flat-flat kumuh yang berdempetan satu sama lain. Mingyu berjengit, istrinya dibawa ketempat sekumuh ini? Bagaimana dengan kandungannya? Kandungan Wonwoo sangat sensitive dan rawan. Memikirkannya, membuat Mingyu mendengus kasar. Ia hampir gila karena hal ini.

Tak mau buang waktu, Mingyu turun dari mobilnya. Mulai menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang sepi itu. hanya ada anak-anak yang bermain disekitar situ. Mereka menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kagum, seolah melihat idol yang ada ditv. Salahkan penampilan Mingyu yang terlalu tampan.

Mingyu terus berjalan, ia agak pusing juga dengan jalan yang berbelok-belok dan gang yang seolah taka da habisnya. Mengurut pelan pelipisnya sambil tetap menatap digital maps di ponsel sudah dekat.

Mingyu menatap bangunan di depannya. Sebuah apartemen kecil dengan cat yang pudar. Terlihat bobrok. Mingyu kembali mencocokan alamatnya. Benar, ini sudah sesuai. Dia hanya perlu naik kelantai tiga dan menemukan ruangannya.

Maka tanpa ragu, Mingyu mulai menyusurinya. Ia menaiki tangga, karena apartemen rendahan itu bahkan tak punya lift. Mingyu berdecih dan mengumpat-ngumpat sepanjang menaiki tangga. Apartemen itu sangat sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang berpapasan dengannya. Hawanya begitu mencekam dan udaranya benar-benar buruk. Bau rokok yang bahkan menyatu dengan oksigen biasa.

Sampai di lantai tiga, Mingyu menyusuri lorong gelap itu. mencari ruangan yang ditujunya. Dan didepan sebuah kamar bercat cokelat tua, Mingyu berhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara yang amat dikenalnya, merintih kesakitan.

"Argh! H-hyung. .. s-sakit. . . perih. ."

Mingyu merasakan emosinya hampir meledak, , telinganya memerah mendengar rintihan itu.

Dengan wajah memerah, Mingyu mendobrak paksa pintu itu.

BRAK!

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, dasar lamban." Sebuah suara berat menyambutnya. Bahu Mingyu bergetar mendengarnya. Matanya memerah melihat bagaimana Wonwoo diperlakukan.

Pria tampan di depan Mingyu itu memegangi sebuah cambuk dengan rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Memakai jeans hitam belel yang kumal. Mingyu berjengit, memandang jijik makhluk didepannya.

"Ming-gyuh. . ." Lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jeon Wonwoo, sosok manis itu terikat tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Tangannya di ikat dengan ujung tempat tidur. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis kebesaran yang sudah luruh. Bercak darah melumuri kemeja itu. bahkan bagiannya sudah terkoyak di beberapa bagian. Sementara kakinya hanya dibalut oleh celana dalam hitam.

"BAJINGAN! Beraninya kau menyiksa istriku?!" Bentak Mingyu kalap.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri sering mencambukinya?" Balas pria itu, meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan masuk kerumah Mingyu, dan Jihoon yang kebetulan sedang di teras menyambutnya.

"Mingyu, ada?" Tanya Seungcheol tanpa basa-basi.

Jihoon terdiam. Ia mendesah pelan. Sementara Seungcheol menatap heran pemuda mungil didepannya. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu terlihat cemas, pipinya sembab dan kantung matanya agak membengkak, sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"Ming-mingyu. . ." Lirih Jihoon.

"Ada apa, Lee Jihoon-ssi? Kemana perginya Mingyu?" Tanya Seungcheol kemudian. Bingung dengan sikap Jihoon.

"Mingyu. . . dia mendapat kiriman teror juga."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Mingyu dikirimi alamat penculik itu dan sebuah video porno penculiknya dengan Wonwoo. . ." Lirih Jihoon dengan suara bergetar.

"APA?!" Seungcheol tercengang mendengarnya. I-itu artinya, Wonwoo diperkosa? Seketika Seungcheol bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu Mingyu juga sering memaksa Wonwoo, tapi ini berbeda. Astaga, Seungcheol tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Wonwoo. Dia pasti merasa sangat terpukul dan hina. Wonwoo adalah tipe orang tertutup yang sangat membatasi interaksi dengan orang luar. Seungcheol yang sahabat baik Mingyu saja tak pernah bercakap banyak dengan pria emo itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Seungcheol tenggelam dengan fikirannya. Sampai ia berucap,

"Baiklah, kau tahu dimana alamatnya?"

Jihoon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam yang waktu itu ditemukannya. Menyodorkannya.

Seungcheol meraihnya, membacanya sekilas. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya!" Putus Seungcheol.

"Ta-tapi, itu berbahaya Tuan." Lirih Jihoon, ia hanya tak ingin akan semakin banyak korban.

"Tidak. Keadaan Wonwoo lebih berbahaya sekarang ini. Ia harus segera diselamatkan." Tandas Seungcheol mantap.

Memasuki kembali mobil sportnya, dan mulai berlalu. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang hanya menunduk dengan fikirannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END?

Review Please

Note: Maaf author baru update, banyak banget halangannya minggu ini. Mulai dari authornya yang sibuk, terus jaringan internetnya gangguan, dan terakhir ada kesalahan teknis yang menyebabkan ini diundur updatenya. Maaf, beneran minta maaf T_T bukan maksud hati author nggantung kalian, author juga tau gimana gak enaknya nunggu :') ini udah mau END lho, mungkin tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi, nanti kalau banyak yg minat, author bikinin GET DOWN sessions 2

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

Warning: (Special Chapter) FLASHBACK ON

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membalik lembar majalah yang ada di hadapannya, metanya dengan serius menatap halaman demi halaman. Majalah yang ada ditangannya adalah sebuah majalah pria dewasa, dimana para model yang berpose di dalamnya dipotret hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, baik pria maupun wanita.

Sejenak, mata tajam pria bermarga Kim itu terpaku. Tatapannya mengitari gambar yang terpampang di depannya. Jika kau berfikir itu gambar seorang model wanita seksi dengan kulit kecoklatan berdada besar dan berpinggang ramping, maka fikiranmu salah. Kerena faktanya, gambar itu adalah gambar seorang pria muda berkulit putih pucat yang sedang duduk sambil membuka lebar pahanya. Si model menumpukan tangannya di lutut, sementara mulutnya menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya, matanya menatap sayu kekamera. Pose yang sungguh erotis.

Mingyu merubah posisi duduknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pose seorang model pria. Lalu, Mingyu membalik lagi halamannya.

Kali ini si model-pria yang tadi- duduk menyandar pada tembok sambil mengulum es krim batang cokelat yang lelehannya mengalir sepanjang lekuk leher sampai dadanya, menimbulkan warna yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang basah. Backgroundnya di kolam renang, dan sekali lagi, model pria itu hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

Mingyu mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa celananya mulai sempit dan sesak. Matanya menatap intens nipple pink kecoklatan itu. entah mengapa ia merasa terangsang.

Pria tampan itu segera membalik halaman majalah itu lagi, dan kali ini, ia merasa napasnya sesak. Matanya menatap nyalang gambar di depannya. Terpesona dengan pose luar biasa berani si model yang baru dilihatnya itu. padahal Mingyu sudah dua tahun langganan majalah itu, dan baru kali ini ia melihat model pria berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah emo itu.

Mingyu melirik celananya yang mengembung. Astaga, dia ereksi hanya karena objek dua dimensi. Shit. Bagaimana tidak ia terangsang, si model imut itu melirik nakal menantang kamera sambil membuka lebar kedua pahanya, sedangkan celana dalamnya menyangkut di ujung kaki kirinya. Sementara juniornya yang mungil itu menyembul di antar selangkangannya.

"Bitch. Sialan. Akan kumakan kau!" Maki Mingyu. Tangannya beralih membuka resleting celana jeansnya. Mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri yang menegang sempurna. Untung sekarang dia ada di kamar tidurnya yang kedap suara.

Mingyu menggenggam erat juniornya, mulai mengocoknya berirama. Matanya terpejam erat membayangkan wajah emo si model itu. ia mulai berfantasi liar.

Bagaimana bibirnya meraup kasar bibir mungil dan pink sang model, memelintir nipple pink kecoklatan itu, bagaimana ia menglum junior mungil itu, dan bagaimana ia rasuki hole menggoda itu.

"Arghhh! Eunghh!" Mingyu melenguh beberapa saat setelah nya. Napasnya tersenggal. Dia menatap tangannya yang basah oleh precumnya sendiri.

Fuck off. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, sudah berhasil membuat Mingyu orgasme seperti ini. Pesona yang luar biasa. Mingyu membalik kasar halaman itu, membaca bagian belakangnya. Daftar model yang ada di majalh itu. dan dia terpaku pada sebuah nama, Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan kentalnya. Kemudian meraih ponselnya, menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Lee Chan, cari model bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang ada di majalah 'Playboy magazine' edisi XX" Ujar Mingyu, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

"Tunggu saja, akan kujadikan kau tawanan cintaku, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

"Halo? Ada apa?"

"Oh begitu. Bagus, aku akan segera kesana. Awasi dia terus."

Mingyu melompat dari ranjangnya. Meraih mantel cokelatnya, dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Bar itu ramai seperti biasanya. Music berdentum keras memekakan telinga. Bau alkohol dan bau seks menguar bersamaan asap rokok dan opium. Dance floor penuh oleh ratusan insan yang sibuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka, saling bergesekkan satu sama lain. Sementara di ujung sana DJ dengan semangat mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti dentuman music.

Si sebuah sofa merah memanjang yang agak jauh dari dance floor, seorang pemuda manis duduk sambil menyandar. Matanya terpejam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam botol wine sedang tangan kirinya di genggam oleh seorang pria tampan yang menatapnya lapar.

"Wonie-ya, sudah ya, ayo kita pulang." Ajak si tampan lembut.

"Aku tak mau, Gukkie hyungh- aku benci dengan CEO sialan itu!" Tolak si manis sarkatis.

"Ada apa? Bukankah ini maumu sendiri jadi model majalah dewasa?" Sinis Yongguk.

"Ini kemauan bajingan itu! gara-gara dia terus-terusan berhutang dan berjudi, aku jadi harus menjual foto bugilku untuk dapat uang! Ini demi Eomma!" Rancau pemuda manis itu, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, tapi sekarang kita pulang, ya sayang~ kau sudah mabuk~" Yongguk mengecup pipi putih Wonwoo. Sedang yang di kecup hanya mereguk kembali winenya.

"Kau sudah minum alkohol terlalu banyak, sini, berikan botolnya!" Ujar Yongguk, jengkel. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau melihat kekasihnya mabuk-mabuk seperti ini, sedang ia tahu Wonwoo punya masalah pencernaan.

"Akh! Hyung! Tidak!" Wonwoo menjauhkan botolnya sambil berdiri sempoyongan, Yongguk bangkit, menahan pundak kanannya dan berusaha meraih botol wine itu.

"Berikan padaku, Wonie-ya. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini." Yongguk masih berusaha sabar.

"Tidak!"

PRANG!

Dan akhirnya, botol wine itu pecah berkeping-keping karena Wonwoo yang setengah mabuk tidak sengaja melepasnya hingga jatuh kelantai. Dan cairan wine berarna merah tua itu mengguyur kemeja putih dan tipis yang dipakai pemuda emo itu.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang pria tampan bermantel cokelat berdiri memeperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar kecil itu. matanya menatap lapar pada si emo yang kini kemeja tipisnya basah kuyup oleh wine, sehingga siluet tubuhnya terlihat jelas, dan bahkan nipplenya tercetak jelas.

Mingyu meraih saku mantel cokelatnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membaca kembali pesan yang diberikan bawahannya.

-Jeon Wonwoo, lahir 17 Juli 1996, baru beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai model bugil majalah dewasa, tinggal di Changwon. Ayahnya merupakan pegawai anda, Tuan Kim, yang sudah meminjam begitu banyak uang kepada perusahaan dengan alasan membiayai pengobatan istrinya yang sakit-

Mingyu menarik smirknya. Matanya masih menatap intens pada Wonwoo yang sekarang dipapah Yongguk keluar dari bar itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Jeon."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang. . ." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, memasuki sebuah rumah mungil yang rapih dan nyaman. Maatanya menyapu seluruh sudut ruang tamu. Tadi ia di telpon Eommanya untuk pulang, karena ada hal penting. Namun, kini ia mendapati Eommanya duduk menekuk wajahnya dengan aura yang suram.

Sementara di seberang Eommanya, duduk Appanya, dengan raut yang kaku. Sedang di sofa yang lain lagi, seorang pria muda berjas hitam dengan garis putih, duduk dengan wajah yang cukup tenang. Pria yang tampan.

"Ada apa, ini. . . Eomma?" Tanya pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Eommanya tetap menunduk.

"Duduklah dulu, Wonu-ya. Appamu yang akan bicara." Sekilas, Nyonya Jeon melirik suaminya.

Pria berwajah kaku yang mengenakan kemeja biru tua itu mulai bicara, saat anak sulungnya itu duduk di sebelah Eommanya.

Sejenak, Tuan Jeon memasang senyum formal, sebelum ia berkata dengan nada yang dibuat ceria, "Wonu-ya, kenalkan. Ini adalah Tuan Kim Mingyu, calon suamimu." Ujar Tuan Jeon santai.

JDERRR!

Bagai petir disiang bolong, Wonwoo mendapati petir itu menggelegar di telinganya. Padahal diluar cerah, dan petir itu hanya ia yang mendengarnya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas.

"Su-suami. . .?" Desisnya pelan.

"Ya, benar. Kalian akan menikah minggu depan." Lanjut Appanya, menyulut rokok dan dengan tenang menikmatinya.

Wonwoo menatap pria tampan yang duduk tak jauh darinya, pria itu tersenyum. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Entah mengapa, pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu terlihat mengerikan baginya.

Wonwoo bangkit sambil menunduk. "Tidak, Appa. Aku tidak mau. Maafkan aku!" Ujar Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam, kemudian dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu. Menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriak Appanya, menggelegar. Wajahnya memerah, ia sangat marah.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya. "Dengar Jeon, bagaimanapun caranya, anakmu itu harus menikah denganku. Kalau tidak, Segera lunasi semua hutangmu atau kepalamu sebagai bayaran hutangmu padaku." Ujar Mingyu, wajahnya datar. Tapi ucapannya terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Nyonya Jeon mulai menangis, ketika Mingyu meninggalkan rumah itu. sebentar lagi suaminya akan mengamuk.

.

.

PLAK!

"ANAK DURHAKA! TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan pipinya yang serasa terbakar akibat tamparan Appanya yang sangat keras. Bahkan sudut bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tak mau menikahi pria itu." Tegas Wonwoo.

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

Bugh!

Bahkan kali ini, Appanya meninju Wonwoo sampai puteranya itu tersungkur dan Eommanya menangis sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Cukup! Yongtaek! Kau tak bisa seperti ini pada Wonwoo! Kau tak boleh memaksanya!" Jerit Nyonya Jeon, histeris.

"HALAH! KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA!" Tangan tuan Jeon sudah terangkat untuk menampar istrinya, namun dengan cepat Wonwoo bangkit dan menglangi. Sehingga akhirnya, Wonwoo yang ditampar lagi.

"Cukup Appa! Kau boleh memukulku! Tapi kau tak boleh memukul Eomma!" Teriak Wonwoo dnegan suara serak.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menikah, Jeon Wonwoo! Seharusnya kau menurut! Anak macam apa kau ini?!" Bentak pria itu lagi.

"Kau menjualku, Appa! Kau menjualku untuk membayar hutangmu! Harusnya aku yang Tanya, AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI?!" Balas Wonwoo berang.

Tuan Jeon bergetar karena emosinya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam, raut mukanya mengerikan.

"Tutup mulutmu, anak durhaka!"

"Aku tau kau menolak karena kau ingin bersama si brengsek Bang Yongguk, kan? Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertinya?" Sinis Tuan Jeon.

"Setidaknya dia tak menujual anaknya." Desis Wonwoo.

"Cih. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku menikahkanmu dengan Tuan Kim, dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya, hidupmu pasti sejahtera bila menikah dengannya. Sedangkan Bang Yongguk? Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Dia bahkan tak mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri!"

Wonwoo menggeram rendah. Ia tak terima kekasihnya di rendahkan seperti itu oleh Appanya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Appa! Seharusnya kau berusaha melunasi hutangmu itu! salahmu sendiri meminjam banyak uang untuk berjudi, dan sekarang, kau menyuruhku melunasinya? Biadab!" Maki Wonwoo. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan tata krama atau sopan santun baginya.

"Ohhh begitu? Coba lihat. Anakku Jeon Wonwoo yang manis dan penurut sudah berani melawan Appanya sendiri. Lihat, beginilah hasilnya kalau kau berdekatan dengan brandalan sampah seperti Bang Yongguk itu!"

.

Sementara di balik pintu depan, seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celan jeans hitam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat dada kirinya sendiri. Sakit hati. Ia memang orang miskin, hidupnya belum mapan. Ia hanya seorang fotografer lepas yang bekerja di sebuah percetakan local. Tapi, salahkah, ia mencintai Jeon Wonwoo?

Yongguk berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu. pulang dengan air mata yang menggenang.

.

.

.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kusut di depan cermin. Membiarkan seseorang yang entah siapa, merias wajahnya dan menata rambutnya.

"Astaga, kau menggemaskan sekali. Pantas Mingyu menyukaimu." Ujar orang itu. Entahlah, Wonwoo tak peduli pada pria pendek bersurai jingga itu.

"Oh ya, namaku Lee Jihoon. Setelah kau menikah nanti, kita akan tinggal serumah. Aku adalah pelayan pribadimu." Ujar pria itu lagi, tersenyum sangat manis kearah cermin. Dan Wonwoo dapat melihatnya jelas lewat pantulan di depannya.

"Hmm." Sahut Wonwoo ala kadarnya. Fikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Sudah tiga hari ia bertengkar dengan Yongguk. Terakhir, Yongguk bersumpah padanya, bahwa jika Yongguk tak dapat memilikinya, maka tidak seorangpun didunia ini yang boleh memiliki Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan, Wonwoo benar-benar takut. Tidak, bukan takut Yongguk membunuh pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu, ia justru akan berterima kasih kalau yongguk melakukannya.

Ia khawatir Yongguk akan datang suatu saat nanti dan mengajaknya bunuh diri bersama. Hei, ia ini masih mau hidup selayaknya orang lain. Ia belum mau mati.

"Sudah selesai~" Ucap Jihoon, sambil meletakkan sisirnya di meja. Wonwoo menatap lagi bayangan dirinya. Seperti dugaannya. Tampan, manis, menggemaskan, dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan. Itulah dirinya yang ia dengar dari orang-orang.

Selang beberapa jeda, seorang pria lainnya menyembul dari pintu masuk ruangan itu.

"Acaranya akan segera mulai." Ucap Orang itu.

"Oh begitu, baiklah." Sahut Jihoon, lalu orang itu pergi lagi.

"Wonu-ya, ayo, pernikahanmu akan segera mulai." Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian mengekori Jihoon keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Halaman itu sangat luas, mungkin luasnya seluas kebun raya. Dengan rumput hijau yang membalut seluruh sudut halaman itu. sedangkan dekorasinya dibuat secantik mungkin dengan pita dan juga jajaran kursi yang berbaris rapih.

Ditengah-tengah, terdapat sebuah karpet merah nyentrik yang membelah halaman itu, dan diujung karpet terdapat sebuah podium kecil. Dengan karangan bunga cantik yang besar mengitarinya. Pita-pita merah juga tersemat di rangkaian bunga itu.

Seorang pria tua berjubah berdiri di podium menghadapi sebuah kitab yang cukup tebal, sedang di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria tampan bersurai cokelat yang sudah mengenakan tuxedo putih.

Wonwoo mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Mengedarkan pandangannya. Dapat dilihatnya di kursi tamu, Eomma, Bohyuk-adiknya- dan bahkan sahabat baiknya, Jisoo dan Jeonghan datang untuk melihatnya. Menyaksikan Jeon Wonwoo menikah. Dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

Tuan Jeon menggamit lengan anaknya, dan mulai berjalan menuju altar. Wonwoo menunduk. Tak sanggup membalas tatapan asing dari tamu-tamu yang juga tak dikenalnya.

Akhirnya, janji itu terucap. Kim Mingyu berjanji didepan Tuhan atas Jeon Wonwoo, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka mengikat hubungan dengan sepasang cincin bertahtakan berlian biru dan sebuah ciuman manis diakhir ikrar mereka.

.

.

.

Dan, itu adalah awal dari semua petaka itu terjadi. Wonwoo harus rela menyandang marga Kim didepan namanya. Dan harus rela, hidup menderita sebagai istri Kim Mingyu, yang ternyata sangat posesif dan temperamental. Dan satu lagi, Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat sulit ditentang keinginan nya, dan sangat sulit melepaskan apa yang sudah didapatkannya.

To Be Continued OR END?

Note: ini chapter special yang author siapin buat permintaan maaf author karena telat update tolong pengertiannya. Dan ini juga jawaban buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa itu Get Down, dan diharap setelah tau tetep mau review ya ^^ oh ya, author minta votingnya, kalian setuju kalau get down ada sessions 2-nya? Atau mau bikin ff meanie yang beda lagi? Tolong dijawab

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

Warning: (Special Chapter) FLASHBACK ON

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menatap tajam pria tampan di depannya itu. giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Brengsek, kau Bang Yongguk!" Maki Mingyu lagi.

Yongguk tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa? Aku? Brengsek? Coba kita hitung dari awal, supaya ketahuan siapa yang brengsek disini." Ujarnya menantang.

Kepalan tangan Mingyu semakin mengeras, bahkan sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Aku dan Wonwoo berpacaran selama dua tahun, sebelumnya, kami adalah teman masa kecil yang bahkan sudah sejak balita berjanji akan menikah. Lalu, setelah dewasa Ayahnya yang brengsek itu meminjam banyak uang padamu, dan tak sanggup membayarnya. Kemudian, kau mengajukan penawaran. Hutang yangbanyak itu lunas, asalkan Jeon Wonwoo menjadi istrimu. Yang sama artinya, kau menjadikan Wonwoo alat pembayaran. Setelah kalian menikah, aku berusaha menerimanya. Tapi yang kudapat, kau memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti hewan peliharaan. Setahun lebih aku bersabar dengan kelakuanmu. Kufikir kau akan membaik, tapi kau justru semakin sering menyiksanya. Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk merebutnya darimu, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan sekarang, kau lihat? Maksudku, kau lihat video itu? bukankah ia sangat menikmati kebersamaannya denganku? Jadi, siapa yang brengsek disini?" Tanya Yongguk, setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan argumennya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berdiri dengan pongahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Shit! Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu? faktanya, KAU MENCULIKNYA!" Balas Mingyu.

"Begitu? Bukankah kau dulu juga mencurinya dariku? Sudah selayaknya aku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku."

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

BUGH!

Mingyu tak tahan lagi mendengar semua ocehan Yongguk, dengan sarkatis ditinjunya wajah tampan Yongguk.

BUGH!

Yongguk membalas, dan akhirnya mereka bergumul baku tonjok.

BUGH! BRUGH! BUAGH! BUGH!

"BAJINGAN KAU BANG YONGGUK!"

"DASAR KEPARAT KAU KIM MINGYU!"

"KURANG AJAR, KUBUNUH KAU!"

"KUKIRIM KAU KENERAKA!"

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! HIKSS. . . YONGGUK HYUNG, MINGYU-YA! CUKUP! HIKSS!" Wonwoo menjerit dengan tangisnya yang histeris. Hatinya sakit meliahat dua orang itu berkelahi di hadapannya.

Yongguk menghentikan tinjunya pada Mingyu yang aa di bawahnya. "Kau dengar? Ia bahkan terlalu baik untuk bajingan sepertimu." Desis Yongguk, bangkit. Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Yongguk berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, melepas ikatannya. Dengan lembut, Yongguk mengangkat dagu pemuda manis itu, mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, Wonie-ya, percayalah, aku akan melepaskanmu dari makhluk brengsek ini!"

Mingyu membuang muka. "Cih, drama roma picisan macam apa ini?!" Hardiknya jengkel.

Yongguk berjalan mendekati Mingyu, tanganya merogoh saki celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat tajam dari sakunya. Menyeringai layaknya iblis, "Bagaimana? Mau coba pisau kecilku ini mengoyak nadi lehermu?" Tanya Yongguk dengan suara yang dalam.

Mingyu mengeluarkan pistolya. "Kalau kau mendekat, kuledakkan kepalamu sekarang juga!"

"Aku tak takut, bodoh! Mati dan hidup bagiku sama saja!" Yongguk tertawa hambar. Dan Mingyu berdecih lagi.

Yongguk terus melangkah maju, sampai kepalanya menempel dengan moncong pistol Mingyu, dan pisau lipatnya berada tepat diatas nadi leher Mingyu, bergerak sedikit saja, keduanya akan sama-sama mati.

"Katakan 'Halo' pada malaikat, Kim!"

"Kau yang akan melakukannya!"

"TIDAK!"

CRASH!

DOR!

"ARGHHH! S-SHHAKIT!"

BRUGH!

Dua tubuh itu ambruk seketika. Darah mengucur memenuhi lantai. Bang Yongguk tergeletak dengan luka tembak di bagian samping kepalanya, darah segar menyembur keluar dari lubang itu, dan bahkan menyembur dari mulutnya juga.

Mingyu tercengang, ia duduk memangku tubuh lemah sosok manis itu. Wonwoo terkulai dengan luka tusuk di bahu kirinya.

Sedetik saat Yongguk hendak menusuk Mingyu, Wonwoo berlari dan mendorongnya, membuat Yongguk justru menusuk bahu kirinya, dan segera saja Mingyu menembak kepala Yongguk.

"Astaga, Wonu-ya. . . bertahanlah, sayang. . . bertahan. . " Mingyu menangis sejadinya. Hatinya sesak. Wonwoo menatap nanar Mingyu, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata pria itu, hatinya bergetar. Satu yang baru ia sadari, ia mencintai Kim Mingyu.

"Jangan khawatir, Gyu. . . aku takkan mati dengan mudah, aku akan bertahan untukmu." Lirihnya, dengan seulas senyum tipis yang berhasil menyayat hati seorang Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin terisak.

.

.

.

.

DORR!

"ARGH!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Seungcheol berlari saat mendengar suara tembakkan itu. hatinya berkecamuk. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di ruangan itu. mata bulatnya menatap sendu pintu rapuh di depannya. Ia mencium bau anyir darah, bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu.

Seungcheol memutar knop pintu, dan masuk kedalam. Seketika ia terbelalak.

"Astaga! Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriaknya histeris, ia segera menghambur mendekat.

Di ruangan itu terdapat tiga orang, dua orang Seungcheol mengenalnya. Sedangkan yang tergelatak bersimbah darah tanpa bernapas lagi itu, Seungcheol juga mengenalnya. Dia Bang Yongguk, rekan bisnisnya. Kini Seungcheol mengerti semua yang terjadi.

"H-hyungh . . ." Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Ayo bawa Wonwoo kerumah sakit!" Ajak Seungcheol.

Keduanya segera membopong Wonwoo. Meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mayat Yongguk yang tergeletak di lantai. Meninggalkan kenangan mengerikan yang terjadi disitu. Meninggalkan sebuah kisah tragis sebuah percintaan.

.

.

.

.Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Sesekali terengar hembusan napas lesu dari mulutnya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Mulutnya bergumam memanjatkan doa.

"Tuhan. . . selamatkan dia. . . selamatkan istri dan anakku. Atau, tukarlah naywaku dengan nyawa mereka."

"Mingyu-ya!" Seungcheol menepuk lembut pundak Mingyu yang terduduk di lobi rumah sakit. Di depan ruangan gawat darurat.

Seungcheol menyodorkan satu cup espresso regular padanya. "Minumlah dulu. Kau harus tenang. Percayalah, semuanya akan berakhir baik."

"Aku cemas Hyung."

"Iya, aku juga cemas. Tapi kalau kau cemas, siapa yang yang akan menguatkan Wonwoo yang sedang berjuang didalam sana?" Tanya Seungcheol lembut.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mereguk kopinya. Setidaknya cairan hangat dan kental yang membasahi tenggorokkannya itu mampu sedikit meredam gelisahnya. Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelahnya juga hanya bisa mendongak, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Oh ya. . . Bang Yongguk itu. . . dia masih hidup?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Seungcheol terdiam. "Dia ditemukan mati ditempat saat itu. kau hebat juga, tembakanmu tepat sasaran." Sahut Seungcheol dengan seulas senyum tipis. Sedang Mingyu tersenyum masam.

"Baguslah. Dia memang pantas mati dan berada di neraka." Sungut Mingyu, masih jengkel. Karena Yongguk lah Wonwoo dirawat sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi baru saja menampakkan sinarnya. Ruang rawat rumah sakit itu sepi. Hanya ada dua orang didalamnya. Yang satu, terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang menyangga hidupnya. Tidak, dia tak koma. Dia hanya masih tertidur efek bius yang kemarin diberikan saat operasi karena bahunya yang terluka da nada sedikit masalah dengan jaringan uratnya yang terkoyak sehingga dokter harus mengoperasinya.

Sedangkan sosok yang satunya, berkulit tan, tertidur dikursi samping ranjang itu. kepalanya ia rebahkan diranjang itu. sejenak kemudian, pria tampan itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang memang tak begitu nyenyak karena mengkhawatirkan sosok yang terbaring itu.

Mingyu menatap sendu Wonwoo yang masih eblum sadar dari kemarin. Wajahnya kembali kusut. Ia benar-benar cemas, meski Dokter bilang Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja dan kandungannya pun tidak terganggu. Hanya saja. . .

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya kembali kacau dan kalut.

Mingyu merunduk, mengusap sayang surai hitam itu. mengecup kening Wonwoo lembut, kemudian kedua matanya, hidung bangirnya, dan terakhir Mingyu mengecup hangat bibir merah itu sejenak, sebelum kembali duduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan pucat yang terkulai itu.

"Bangunlah, demi aku." Bisik Mingyu pelan. Setetes air mata terjauh membasahi tangan yang digenggamnya itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendapati dirinya di tempat yang asing lagi. Semuanya gelap. Dan ia mendapati dirinya tertidur tapi tak nyanyak. Ia merasakan seseorang yang sering datang kedalam mimpinya itu datang lagi. Kali ini, orang itu menungguinya.

Orang itu menciumnya lagi. Mengusap hangat surai hitamnya dnegan lembut, mengecup keningnya, lalu turun pada kedua matanya yang tertutup dan hidung bangirnya. Lalu terakhir, sosok itu mencium lembut bibirnya.

Wonwoo merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh orang itu. ia juga mendengar orang itu berbisik pelan, suaranya sungguh familiar baginya. Tapi ia tak mengingatnya. Ia merasakan tangannya ditetesi air mata hangat orang itu, ia harus bangun, ia harus bangun. Harus. Ia harus melihat siapa orang yang selama ini datang kemimpinya. Ia sangat mencintai dan merindukan kehadiran orang itu.

Harus!

.

.

Mingyu mengerjap-ngerjap merasakan genggamannya pada jari-jari kurus Wonwoo mulai terbalas. Ia terbelalak. Wonwoo mulai bergerak. Secara perlahan mata tajam itu kembali terbuka. Pandangannya tertuju pada Mingyu yang terlihat menahan tangis bahagianya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, syukurlah. . ." Ujar Mingyu, dan setetes air mata kembali mengalir.

"Min-gyuh. . . kenapa kau menangis? A-apa Gukkie-hyung menyakitimu. . .? dia melakukan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, tangannya yang lemah bergerak menghapus air mata Mingyu, menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mingyu menggeleng. Ia jadi terharu. Wonwoo memperdulikannya. "Tidak, sayang. Dia sudah mati sesaat setelah melukaimu." Sahut Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada yang berdenyut nyeri didadanya mendengar kabar kematian Yongguk. Mingyu menangkap perubahan raut wajah itu.

"Kau tak apa, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Mingyu, dan Wonwoo menggeleng lemah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo teringat. Ia harus menanyakan sesuatu.

"Mingyu-ya,. . . a-apa kau yang selama ini menciumku saat aku pingsan. . .?" Tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Mingyu tersenyum malu. "Kau mengetahuinya? Ya, aku memang suka diam-diam menciummu saat kau tidur atau pingsan." Ujarnya, kali ini dengan senyum manis.

Wonwoo terdiam. Jadi. . . selama ini. . . orang yang dicintainya itu Kim Mingyu? Wonwoo mencoba merasakannya. Kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit, ia berusaha menolong Mingyu dari Yongguk yang ingin menghujamnya dengan pisau tajam. Entahlah, yang Wonwoo fikirkan saat itu, lebih baik ia yang terluka daripada Mingyu yang terluka.

"Kenapa, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Mingyu-ya. . ."

"Hm?" Mingyu menunggu kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"A-aku. . ."

"Kau? Kau lapar?" Tanya Mingyu, namun Wonwoo menggeleng.

"A-ku. . . aku mencintaimu." Lirih Wonwoo. Pelan, sangat pelan. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi pagi yang hening membuat Mingyu menangkap jelas kalimat yang dikatakan Wonwoo padanya.

"K-kau mencintaiku?" Ujar Mingyu bergetar. Wonwoo hanay mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu menangis. "Aku juga snagat mencintaimu, Wonu-ya. Terima kasih telah bertahan untukku."

.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berjalan sambil bergandengan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Mereka menjinjing kantong plastic berisi buah dan makanan lainnya yang biasa dibawa saat menjenguk orang sakit.

"Wonu-ya~ aku datang!" Ujar Jeonghan bersemangat. Ia tersenyum hangat mendapati Wonwoo yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Selang infus masih terpasang, dan Mingyu duduk disampingnya.

"Jeonghan hyung!" Wonwoo terlihat senang.

"Wah, aku merindukanmu sekali, Wonu-ya!" Ujar Jeonghan ceria.

Sementara Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan Jeonghan duduk ditempatnya dan dia memilih duduk bersama Seungcheol di sofa rumah sakit. Membiarkan dua sahabat lama itu berbincang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Seorang pria muda yang duduk dengan santai di meja makan, kembali menyeruput Americano nya. Sedangkan brownies keju disampingnya baru dimakan sedikit. Matanya fokus menatap Koran yang ada digenggamannya.

Membalik halaman, Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya membaca sebuah judul berita. 'PENCULIKAN ISTRI SEORANG PENGUSAHA KAYA, BERAKHIR TRAGIS'

Jisoo mulai fokus membaca artikel itu. beberapa menit hening. Hanya terdengar hembusan napasnya yang tenang. Sekitar tiga menit, Jisoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi disatu sisi wajahnya juga mendung.

"Syukurlah, Wonu sudah ketemu. . . tapi. . ." Matanya menatap nanar gambar artikel itu. gambar hitam putih yang menunjukkan seorang pria tewas ertelungkup dengan darah yang berceceran disekitarnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kuharap kau tenang di sana, Yongguk Hyung. Seharusnya kau tidak begini." Lirih Jisoo miris. Fikirannya kembali kemasa lalu.

Biar bagaimanapun, Yongguk juga merupakan sahabat baiknya. Dia sosok Hyung yang baik dan tenang bagi Jisoo. Namun tidak menyangka, cinta membutakan seorang Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ssi, aku pamit dulu, ya. Ini sudah sore. Lagipula Wonu juga sudah tertidur. Biarkan dia istirahat." Ucap Jeonghan, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai nanti." Pamit Seungcheol, sambil menggandeng Jeonghan meninggalkan ruang rawat inap itu.

Selang berapa lama, seorang dokter datang untuk mengecek keadaan Wonwoo. Seorang dokter muda yang waktu itu juga menangani pendarahan Wonwoo. Dokter itu dengan serius memeriksa dan sesekali mencatatnya.

Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar dari sofa.

"Tuan Kim?"

"Ya, Dokter?"

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Tanya Dokter itu dengan wajah murung. Membuat Mingyu was-was.

"Baiklah."

Dokter bername tag 'Li Wenhan' itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. dengan Mingyu yang mengekorinya keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya. . . eum. . . aku ingin bicara sesuatu. . ." Lirih Mingyu dengan terbata. Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak biasanya Mingyu seperti itu. biasanya mereka dia akan langsung bicara saja.

Saat itu mereka tengah sarapan di sebuah kafe yang berada dekat dengan Rumah sakit, mampir sebentar saat perjalanan pulang. Karena keadaan Wonwoo yang sudah boleh dibawa pulang.

"Eh? Bicara saja." Sahut Wonwoo seadanya.

"Bagaimana. . . kalau. . ."

"Kalau?" Wonwoo bertambah heran.

"Kalau, kalau saja. . ."

"Kalau saja, kenapa?" Kejar Wonwoo mulai jengkel.

"Bagaimana kalau. . . kalau kita gugurkan saja. . . janinmu. Sebelum usianya empat bulan. . ." Lirih Mingyu, pelan, sangat pelan dan dalam. Hampir saja Wonwoo tak mendengarnya, kalau saja sosok manis itu tidak menajamkan pendengarannya sejak tadi.

Wonwoo tertegun. Memastikan telingannya tidak salah dengar dan berfungsi dengan baik. Sebenarnya Wonwoo berharap telinganya terganggu dan ia salah dengar akan ucapan Mingyu barusan. Sayangnya, Mingyu justru menatap dalam Wonwoo menuntut jawaban. Membuat Wonwoo kecewa.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo terbata. Ia merasa sakit hati. Ada sesuatu yang mencelos dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Mingyu menyuruhnya menggugurkan janjinnya? Calon bayi mereka? Buah hasil hubugan mereka selama ini? Kenapa? Bukankah itu darah daging mereka sendiri?

"K-kau. . ." Mata Wonwoo mulai memanas.

"K-kau meragukan-ku. . .?" Lirih Wonwoo, sakit hati. Apa karena kemarin ia tidur bersama Bang Yongguk, dan Mingyu meragukan janin itu? oh ayolah, Wonwoo hanya pernah melakukan itu dengan Mingyu dan Yongguk. Dan ingatkan Mingyu kalau saat ia diculik Yongguk bayi itu sudah ada didalam perutnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Mingyu mulai panic. Apa lagi saat melihat wajah kecewa Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lalu. . . ke-kenapa? Ini anakmu, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mulai terisak.

"Se-sebenarnya. . ." Mingyu merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued OR END?

Review Please

Note: sebenernya author rada ragu gimana gitu buat update kali ini. Soalnya chap 12 dan 13 ini itu klimaksnya, semuanya terbongkar. Siapa itu gert down yang sebenernya masih mau author rahasiaiin :') tapi author harap readersnya gak pada kabur setelah rasa penasarannya terjawab ya, ini ff bakal ada 1 atau 2 chap lagi buat nyeleseiin satu masalah lagi, baru abis itu END. Dan mungkin bakal segera rilis get down sessions 2 kalau keadaan memungkinkan. Makasih buat yg setia nungguin ini ff sampai sejauh ini dan apalagi yang selalu review setiap chap nya, *deep bow* jangan bosen-bosen buat ngasih masukan ya ^^ Yang minta dipanjangin, maafin ya, aku gak sanggup bikin lebih dari 2K+ kalau perchap nya kepanjangan, aku suka ilfeel dan ujung-ujungnya writer block. Maaf ya.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

"Se-sebenarnya. . ." Mingyu merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Wonwoo menatap dalam mata Mingyu dengan isakan tertahan. Menuntut jawaban Mingyu. Sementara yang di tatap semakin gugup. Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya, mencoba meredakan kegugupan. Beberapa kali ia mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu mencekam. Padahal kafe itu cukup ramai.

"Sebenarnya?hiks-" Tanya Wonwoo, isakan kecil kembali lolos. Dan demi apapun Mingyu merasa tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata Wonwoo.

"Huft. . . bukan karena aku meragukanmu, Wonu-ya. . . tapi. . ." Mingyu kembali menarik napas, mempersiapkan kalimatnya. Ia berharap Wonwoo tidak shock setelah ia memberitahunya kabar dari Dokter Li Wenhan.

"Dokter Li bilang, ada kista yang cukup besar di dekat mulut Rahim-mu, dan itu membahayakanmu, Wonu-ya. Kista itu akan semakin membesar seiring membesarnya kandunganmu, dan itu bisa berakibat fatal. Kau akan sering merasa sakit karenanya, aku tak ingin kau tersiksa, Wonu-ya. . ." Jelas Mingyu, berusaha setenang mungkin.

Wonwoo terhenyak. Dia bungkam seketika. Hening mendominasi mereka. Setetes air mata mengalir melintasi pipi pemuda manis itu. merasakan sesak yang membuatnya tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Dan, satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kista itu adalah mengoperasinya, yang secara tidak langsung juga mengoperasi janinmu,. . . demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah meragukanmu sedikitpun, aku percaya, sangat percaya, janin itu darahku." Mingyu menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Dan detik berikutnya Wonwoo membuang muka.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Wonwoo masih larut dengan fikirannya. Dan Mingyu juga terdiam, menanti respon Wonwoo.

"Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Sampai bayi ini lahir, aku takkan mengoperasinya. Aku tak peduli aku mati atau bagaimanapun. Bayi ini tak salah. Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya." Tegas Wonwoo kemudian.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sudah ia duga Wonwoo akan menolak idenya-yang berdasarkan saran dokter Li-

"Oh ayolah, Jeon Wonwoo, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kita bisa membuatnya lagi jika kau mau, sayang, fikirkan baik-baik." Mingyu berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

Dan Mingyu bersumpah ia ingin mati saja mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia bahkan tak membalas pandangan Mingyu sedikitpun. Dan sampai rumah, ia berjalan duluan mendahului Mingyu. Masuk kekamar lamanya. Dan mengunci diri di dalam sana.

Mingyu mendesah bingung. Harus bagaimana? Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo. Persetan dengan janin itu. bukan Mingyu tak menyayanginya, tapi Wonwoo jauh lebih berharga dari apapun.

Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti, Wonu-ya? Batin Mingyu prihatin.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk kekamarnya mendahului Mingyu. Ia menutup rapat pintu dan menguncinya. Melemparkan tubuhnya keranjang, tengkurap. Dan menangis sejadinya. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar ucapan Mingyu tadi.

" _Dan satu-satunya cara menghilangkan kista itu adalah dengan mengoperasinya, yang secara tak langsung juga mengoperasi janinmu. . ."_ Ucapan Mingyu mengiang ditelinganya.

"Hiks, kenapa?!" Isak Wonwoo pilu.

"Mengoperasi janinmu. . ." dua kata itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

 _Mengoperasi janinmu,_

 _Mengoperasi janinmu,_

 _Menggugurkan janinmu,_

 _Membunuh calon anakmu_.

Dan isakan itu semakin deras dan kencang meninggalkan mulut mungil Jeon Wonwoo.

Dengan gemetar, Wonwoo mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"Eomma akan melindungimu, baby-ya. . . hiks, bahkan jika Appamu menginginkan kematianmu. . . hiks." Lirihnya pelan.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, kembali menangis. Hingga bantalnya basah kuyup air mata.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melangkah masuk kekamarnya. Membuka kemejanya, dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Hanay menyisakan kaus dalam hitam di tubuhya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah melepas sepatunya.

Masuk kebilik shower, Mingyu menyalakan shower. Dan seketika air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu mendongak, memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan aliran air dingin yang deras itu menghujam permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang luar biasa panas karena memikirkan nasib Wonwoo dan kandungannya.

Perlahan Mingyu mendudukan dirinya dilantai marmer itu. persis dibawah aliran shower yang setia mengguyurnya dengan air –sangat-dingin terus menerus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. . ."

"Aku juga mencintai bayi kita. . ."

"Tapi demi Tuhan, aku lebih mencintaimu dari siapapun di dunia ini, harusnya kau mengerti. . . sedikit saja, jalan fikiranku, sayang. . ."

Mingyu terus bergumam di tengah aliran shower yang deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Menatap nanar lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan air matanya ikut mengalir bersama air shower yang melintasi tubuhnya.

"Mengertilah. . ."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya, beralih mengetuk pintu didepannya. Pemuda mungil itu mendekatkan telinganya kepintu, mencoba mendengar balasan akan ketukannya. Namun hening.

TOK TOK TOK

"Wonu-ya!" Panggilnya agak kencang.

Namun tetap hening.

"Wonu-ya, waktunya sarapan!" Ulangnya lagi.

Kali inipun, yang didapatnya hanya keheningan.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Jihoon mulai tak sabar.

Karena Wonwoo tak juga menjawab, Jihoon memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Wonu. . . " Ucapan Jihoon terputus.

Matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah terduduk di dekat kaki ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sosok itu membelakanginya. Kepalanya tegak lurus, yang menandakan ia tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Dan ruangan itu sangat hening.

Tap tap tap

Jihoon melangkah sambil membawa nampannya. Menghampiri Wonwoo dengan senyum ceria.

"Wonu-ya. . ." Jihoon tertegun.

Wonwoo tampak sangat blank. Wajahnya kosong, dan ia menatap jauh menerawang dengan matanyanya yang sayu dan sembab sementara jejak air mata telihat jelas dikedua pipinya.

"Wonu-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Jihoon meletakkan nampannya di meja. Dan beralih menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan gerakan pelan yang sangat kaku. Jihoon sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Jihoon-nie. . ." Lirihnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Bingung Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Makan ya? Kau belum amkan sejak semalam." Ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau harus makan agar keadaanmu segera pulih."

"Percuma." Sahut Wonwoo pelan.

"Heh? Apanya yang percuma?" Heran Jihoon.

Wonwoo bangkit, mendekati bingkai jendela, menatap keluar sana. Menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang terbentang luas di halaman belakang.

"Percuma, aku ingin mati saja." Lirih Wonwoo datar.

Jihoon berjengit. "Astaga Jeon Wonwoo, ada apa lagi dengan dirimu?" Jihoon meraih tangan Wonwoo, membalikan pria emo itu untuk menatapnya.

"Mingyu ingin aku menggugurkan kadunganku." Pelan, sangat pelan, bahkan Jihoon hampir tak mendengarnya. Untung saja ruangan itu sepi.

Jihoon mendesah pelan. Ia sudah tahu hal itu dari Mingyu semalam..

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mati, Wonu-ya." Jihoon mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Tidak, jihoon-nie. Aku tak ingin membunuh bayiku." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Ini demi kesehatanmu. Setelahnya, kau bisa mengandung lagi."

"kecil kemungkinannya, Lee Jihoon." Wonwoo menunduk muram. Wajahya luar biasa kusut.

"Wonu-ya, mengertilah. Ini tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Mingyu hanya ingin kau tetap hidup. Percuma kalau bayi itu lahir kedunia dan hidup sementara Eommanya mati, takkan ada yang mengasuhnya."

"Jadi maksudmu bayi ini tak berharga?" Gusar Wonwoo.

"As-astaga, bukan seperti itu! kenapa kau berfikir begitu!" Jihoon ingin menangis saja rasanya. Menyesali kalimatnya yang salah arti bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali berbalik. Menarik napas dalam. Kembali mengelus sayang perutnya.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan tetap mepertahankan bayiku." Tandas Wonwoo. Jihoon berjengit.

"Kau tak mengerti, jeon Wonwoo. . ." Gumam Jihoon, snagat pelan. Bahkan hanya Jihoon sendiri yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu menyeruput americanonya lagi. Mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan sana. Kepekarangan rumahnya yang luas, dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga. Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Saat ini ia beradi di teras rumahnya, duduk dengan secangkir kopi diatas kursi-kursi kayu jatinya yang kokoh dan nyaman.

"Aku harus bagaiamana?" Gumamnya pelan. Kembali memikirkan Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa membujuk Wonwoo agar mau mengugurkan kandunganya. Harus.

.

.

.

.

*4 bulan kemudian*

Hari demi hari, waktu berlalu denagn cepat. Tanpa terasa, kandungan Wonwoo sudah memasuki bulan keenam. Perutnya semakin membesar, dan itu cukup menyusahkannya untuk berjalan. Setiap hari Mingyu berusaha membujuk Wonwoo untuk menggugurkan bayinya, namun Wonwoo bersikeras tak mau.

Mingyu menatap keluar jendela dari ruang kerjanya. Di laur hujan deras. Dan udara terasa sangat menusuk kulit, meski ia sudah menyalakan perapian dan juga pemanas ruangan. Langit mendung begitu kelam. Sesekali terdengar suara Guntur bersahutan. Suasananya sungguh mencekam. Padahal ini baru jam tiga sore.

Perlahan, Mingyu merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya. Dan ia juga merasakan sebuah tubuh yang merapat dengan tubuhnya, meski sulit karena perut orang itu sedang membesar. Mingyu melirik tangan kurus dan putih pucat itu. tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa tak tidur, hm?" Tanya Mingyu, sambil berbalik. Membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

"Petirnya mengganggu fikiranku." Wonwoo menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Lalu?" Mingyu menciumi puncak kepala Wonwoo yang pas berada didepan hidungnya.

"Temani aku." Sahut Wonwoo, sambil semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Mingyu.

"Kkk~ baiklah, ayo kita tidur." Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sejak kehamilan Wonwoo yang semakin membesar, Mingyu memutuskan mereka pindah kamar kelantai bawah. Agar tidak menyulitkan Wonwoo untuk naik turun tangga. Dan lagi pula, Mingyu sering merasa kasihan melihat Wonwoo. Berjalan saja rasanya dia kerepotan karena perutnya yang besar. Mingyu sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa kandungan berusia enam bulan sampai sebesar itu?

Pernah suatu ketika Wonwoo tertidur, piyama tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang memelar sampai kulit-kulitnya begitu tipis. Mingyu bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Apalagi karena kulit Wonwoo yang teramat putih pucat, bagian dalam perutnya seolah terlihat jelas, urat-urat yang bergaris dan aliran darah yang mengalir terlihat jelas, karena kulitnya yang semakin transparan.

"Gyu~" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" Mingyu menoleh, menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam.

"Gendong~" Blush. Wonwoo merona sendiri karena ucapannya. Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah~ ayo kita tidur~" Mingyu menyelipkan tangannya dileher dan pinggang Wonwoo, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Jujur, sekarang mingyu agak kewalahan jika Wonwoo minta gendong, tapi ia tak menolaknya. Berat badan Wonwoo naik drastis, bahkan lebih berat dari Mingyu.

"Kita sampai~"

Mingyu dengan pelan dan lembut merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo diranjang. Kemudian kembali melangkah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Dinyalakannya pemanas ruangan sampai suhunya cukup hangat. Sementara Wonwoo sudah menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher. Mingyu menghampiri.

Duduk ditepi ranjang, kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. "Tidurlah." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kemudian si tampan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Wonwoo yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Keduanya mulai terlelap.

Sementara hujan deras masih mengguyur kota itu, dan petir menyambar-nyambar dengan kilat yang saling bersahutan. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak kedinginan. Karena kehangatan cinta menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran ranjang dibelakangnya. Mengusap wajahnya pelan. Matanya terasa berat. Tapi entah mengapa ia terbangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hujan sudah rea sejak tadi sore. Matanya menatap sosok yang terlelap sambil meringkuk memeluk tangan kanannya. Tersenyum tipis.

Tangan kiri pria tampan itu terulur, mengelus sayang surai hitam itu. kemudian, beralih mengusap perut buncit istrinya itu.

"Baby-ya, maafkan Appa. . . bukan Appa tak sayang padamu. Tapi kau harus mengerti keadaan kami. . . sayang. . ." Bisik Mingyu, ia merunduk. Mencium hangat perut yang membuncit itu.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya!" sapaan serempak dari dua orang pria itu menghentak Wonwoo dari aktifitasnya membaca majalah. Ia menoleh, tersenyum hangat. Ingin bangkit namun terlalu susah.

"eh, duduk saja. Biar kami yang menghampirimu!" Sergah Jeonghan sambil menghampiri Wonwoo.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya di kanan dan kiri Wonwoo.

"Kemarin aku diajak Seungcheol menemaninya ke Holand, dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Jeonghan, menaruh kantung kertas berwarna baby blue di meja.

"Hm? Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo cukup penasaran.

Jeonghan membuka kantung kertas itu. mengeluarkan sebuah sweater mungil bergambar kincir angina raksasa berwarna krem pastel.

"Lihat, ini untuk baby-mu. Aku suka sekali, makanya aku beli untukmu!" Ujar Jeonghan, senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Wah! Its really cute!" Komentar Wonwoo, dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya menatap hangat sweater yang kini dipangkuannya itu. Namun detik berikutnya, senyum manis dan hangat itu lenyap. Tergantikan oleh wajah murung.

Jeonghan yang memperhatikan perubahan drastic raut wajah Wonwoo itu terlihat cemas, "Ada apa? Kau tak suka? Maafkan aku." Sesal Jeonghan dengan rasa bersalah. Sementara Jisoo sejak tadi hanya menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Tidak hyung. Bukan itu. aku suka sekali sweater mungil ini." Gumam Wonwoo sambil menunduk. Membayangkan bayinya nantti memakai sweater lucu itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" Heran Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menarik napas berat. "Sebenarnya sejak awal Mingyu ingin aku menggugurkan bayi ini." Lirih Wonwoo.

"A-apa?" Jeonghan terlihat menutup mulutnya. Jisoo juga tampak terhenyak.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Jisoo yang bertanya, karena Jeonghan masih tercengang dengan wajah shock.

"Ada kista yang terus membesar seiring membesarnya kandunganku, tepatnya di bawah dinding Rahim bagian luar." Jelas Wonwoo, raut wajahnya semakin murung.

Jeonghan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa ikut sakit hati dan sedih mendengarnya.

"Wo-wonu-ya, itu kan. . . sangat berbahaya. . ." Lirih Jisoo. Sebagai dokter, ia tahu persis bagaimana keadaan itu.

"Itulah sebabnya, Mingyu ingin aku menggugurkannya. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tak tega hyung. Biar bagaimanapun, dia hidup. Dia anakku!" Sahut Wonwoo, menatap bergantian wajah kedua sahabatnya.

"La-lu. . . Wonu-ya, apa kata Doktermu?" Jeonghan terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia pasti putus asa sekali jika berada diposisi Wonwoo.

"Dokter Li juga begitu, menganjurkanku untuk menggugurkannya. Ia bahkan memberitahuku cara pengguguran alternative tanpa jalur operasi aborsi." Wonwoo terlihat agak terisak. Suaranya mulai serak.

Jeonghan merangkul sosok manis itu yang sekarang menunduk dengan air mata berlinang. "Wonu-ya, kami disini. Kami akan berdoa semoga kau selamat, dan semoga bayimu juga selamat. Percayalah, Tuhan takkan sejahat itu padamu." Uajr Jeonghan, mengusap lembut punggung Wonwoo.

"Hiks, tapi aku takut hyung. A-aku takut. . ." Lirih Wonwoo dengan isakannya.

Jisoo iba melihatnya, dengan lembut ia juga ikut memeluk Wonwoo dari samping. "Ssst, kami bersamamu, Wonu-ya. Kau tak perlu takut. Kita sudah lalui semuanya sejauh ini. Kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi." Jisoo juga merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ini pasti sangat sulit bagi Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kalian benar-benar sahabatku."

"Kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, Wonu-ya."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan menjinjing sebuah kantung plastic berlabel salah satu supermarket terbesar di Seoul.

"Wonu-ya!" Panggilnya.

"Wonu dikamarnya, Tuan Kim." Sahut Jihoon kalem.

Mingyu langsung berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Dibukanya knop pintu perlahan. Dan didapatinya orang yang dicarinya itu. Wonwoo yang sedang duduk menyandar diranjang sambil menonton dvd yang diputarnya. Mingyu masuk.

Sejenak pria tampan itu melirik tontonan Wonwoo. Dan seperti dugaannya, Wonwoo pasti menonton itu. CD untuk orang hamil dan bayi. Dan kalau Mingyu tak salah ingat, itu adalah Mozart for babbies. Semacam film documenter yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menangis haru berlinang air mata, sedang Mingyu tertidur pulas dibahunya.

"Wonu-ya~" Panggil Mingyu lembut, pria tampan itu menghampiri Wonwoo. Beringsut naik keatas tempat tidur sambil menggantung kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu.

"Hm?" Wonwoo melirik sekilas. Mengusap air matanya dan kembali fokus dengan tontonannya.

"Hari ini waktunya check kandungan, sayang~" Sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam. Mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita kerumah sakit." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Wonwoo menyambutnya.

Sebelum pergi, Mingyu memakaikan sebuah mantel panjang dan lebar untuk Wonwoo. Diluar udaranya cukup dingin. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan-karena Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sangat kesusahan berjalan- menuju mobil.

Mingyu menstater mobilnya. Meluju menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Wah! Lihat, tangan-tangannya bergerak!" Mingyu dengan antusias menatap layar USG di depannya. Sementara Wonwoo hanay tersenyum karenanya. Dokter Li tersenyum, tangannya tetap bergerak memegangi alat USG.

"Apa gendernya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Sepertinya laki-laki." Sahut Dokter Li.

Mingyu memperhatikan dengan cermat layar USG itu. sampai kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, kenapa tangannya ada empat?" Mingyu menajamkan pengelihatannya.

Dokter Li tertawa mendengarnya. "Bayi anda kembar, Tuan Kim." Sahut Dokter muda dan tampan itu.

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo check kandungan. Karena biasanya Wonwoo ditemani Jihoon atau pelayan yang lain. Dan sebenarnya, Wonwoo sudah tahu kalau bayi mereka akan kembar. Karena itulah, perutnya lebih besar dari kebanyakan.

"KEMBAR?!" Mingyu tercengang mendengarnya.

Wonwoo terkikik geli mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap lekat sosok yang terbaring menyamping dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku begitu egois. Tapi kau harus mengerti, aku hanya ingin kita tetap bersama selamanya. Aku menikahimu karena aku menyayangimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu, bukan karena kau bisa memberiku keturunan atau tidak."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Jeon. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini.. ."

"Berjuanglah, untuk dua malaikat kecil kita. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut beludrunya yang tebal. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sosok yang terlelap itu. meneruskan rajutan mimpi yang kemarin malam.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membalik berkas-berkas ditangannya dengan wajah gelisah. Setelah kematian Yongguk, semua partner bisnisnya yang dulu dirampas Yongguk, kini berbalik memintanya untuk kembali bekerja sama. Dan itu cukup membuat Mingyu pusing.

Tadinya ia hendak menunda dulu proyek Jeju-do nya itu. setidaknya, sampai Wonwoo melahirkan. Karena demi apapun, otaknya tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar. Yang ia fikirkan hanya Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, dan bayinya.

Padahal tiga bulan terakhir Mingyu sudah bekerja di rumah saja, tapi ternyata, dia tetap harus kekantor. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Tumpukan berkas itu sudah selesai ia tanda tangani. Dengan cepat Mingyu menyambar jasnya dan juga tas kerjanya. Dengan cepat ia berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Mingyu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa, ia bahkan tak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka dan membawanya kelantai dasar.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Mingyu berhasil memecah rekor tercepat sampai kebasement kantornya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobilnya.

Di basement itu sepi, hanya ada ia dan seorang wanita berseragam kantor yang ketat dan minim-yang entah siapa- dan Mingyu tak peduli padanya.

Pria tampan itu menstater mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dnegan cepat.

.

Dijalan, Mingyu mengawasi jalan didepannya dengan baik, meski tangannya tengah mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo? Kau sudah makan sayang?"

"Hm. . . kau ingin kubelikan apa? Aku sedang dijalan pulang sekarang~"

"Kkk~ begitu ya, baiklah. Aku mencintaimu Kim Wonwoo~" Mingyu terkikik geli kemudian memutus sambungan telofon.

Sebelum sampai rumahnya, Mingyu menyempatkan diri mampir kesebuah super market sejenak.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dengan cepat menyusuri area perbelanjaan itu. sambil mendorong sebuah troli, Mingyu menyusuri jajaran rak-rak yang berbaris rapih dihadapannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Tadi di telefon, Wonwoo memintanya agar dimasakan beberapa masakan Prancis dan Itali. Karena itulah, Mingyu belanja terlebih dahulu.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berputar-putar dengan trolinya yang kian lama kian penuh, Mingyu mendorong belanjaannya menuju kasir. Membayarnya.

.

.

.

Ferrari merah itu kembali melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang selalu padat dan sibuk seperti biasanya. Kecepatan mobil itu cukup kencang, mungkin karena pengemudinya yang sudah tak sabar ingin segera sampai.

Tap tap tap

"Aku pulang~"

"Gyu!"

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang datang menghampirinya.

"Mau temani aku masak?" Tanya Mingyu, mengusap sayang surai kelam itu. Wonwoo mengangguk lucu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju dapur beriringan. Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. Tampak sangat ingin melindunginya.

"Hmm . . . tunggu sebentar. . ." Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia menarik sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruang makan, membawanya kedekat counter dapur. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Nah, duduklah disini. Kau tidak boleh kebanyakan berdiri." Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo duduk di sana, sementara yang ia tuntun hanya bersemu malu.

Mingyu mulai memakai apronnya. Menggulung sampai sebatas siku lengan kemejanya, dan menanggalkan dasinya. Mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

Wonwoo duduk manis sambil menopang dagu, memperhatikan dengan baik punggung tegap pria tampan itu.

"Gyu?"

"Hm?" Mingyu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Tak apa, hanya ingin kau menoleh saja. Hehehehe." Wonwoo memasang wajah geli dengan senyum lebar dan hidung yang mengkerut lucu. Sementara Mingyu geleng kepala mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Mingyu memasak, hampir dua jam lebih. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Mingyu sudah berkutat dengan makanan, dia seakan lupa kalau yang ada didunia ini bukan Cuma dia. Saking asiknya, gunung meletus ditelinganya pun mungkin tak akan terdengar.

Kecuali. . .

"Mingyu-h. . . eungh. . ."

Mingyu dengan cepat melepas spatulanya, menoleh. Dan didapatinya Wonwoo yang tertidur di sofa. Ternyata Wonwoo mengerang pelan saat tidur. Tapi kemudian tak terdengar apapun. Mingyu tersenyum. Menghampirinya.

Mengusap sayang rambut hitam Wonwoo. Menepikan poninya kesamping. Mengecup hangat kening Wonwoo, yang kemudian turun kedua matanya, hidung bangirnya, dan terakhir bibirnya yang mungil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu, sebelum kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya.

.

.

.

To Be continued OR END?

Note: huwa maaf telat update lagi, author terserang virus mager karena begadang nungguin Wonu di rumah sakit :3 *abaikan* maaf ya yang ingin gak feel gitu. Dan buat dua chap terakhir ini alurnya dicepetin banget, soalnya biar bisa ampe Wonu lahiran. Itu yang masih bingung get down nya siapa, get downnya itu Yongguk, dan author minta maaf buat bikin Yongguk kaya gitu *deep bow* tapi makasih ya, terhura liat yang review sebanyak itu *hiks* jadi makin semangat bikin season 2 nya, tapi yang minta ampe kaya cinta fitri itu tolong dikondisikan ya -..-

REVIEW PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: GET DOWN (Meanie)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: Yaoi, bdsm/?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus hidup menderita dengan statusnya sebagai istri Kim Mingyu.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu, sebelum kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya.

.

.

.

.

*DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN*

Mentari baru naik sepenggalah, sinar hangatnya samar-samar mulai memanas. Pagi baru saja mulai beranjak, meninggalkan kedamaian pada embun-embun yang mulai mengering. Sementara bangunan kokoh dan mewah itu tenang dan damai seperti biasanya. Butler dan maid berkeliaran di sekitar rumah itu.

Sementara halaman belakang yang luasnya sama dengan kebun raya itu agak sedikit bising. Karena ulah dua pria dewasa yang sedang ada dibawah pohon itu. keduanya tampak sibuk.

Palu, gergaji, obeng, dan berbagai macam perkakas besi berserakan disekitar situ. Dengan satu kotak berbentuk peti berukuran sedang yang terbuka lebar-wadah perkakas itu- dan papan-papan kayu jati yang sudah di vernis bergeletakan disekitarnya.

"Pegang yang sebelah situ." Suruh si tampan berkulit tan yang memakai kaus polos tanpa lengannya.

"Sudahlah Tuan, biar saya saja yang mengerjakannya." Yang berpakaian butler tampak cemas.

"Berisiknya dirimu Lee Seokmin! Ikuti saja perintahku!" Geram Mingyu, sambil mengangkat palunya. Tidak, dia tak berniat melempar Seokmin dengan palu, itu hanya refleks semata.

"Ba-baiklah." Seokmin kemudian mengikuti kemauan Tuannya itu.

DOK DOK DOK!

TRAK!

Suara hantaman palu dipapan jati itu terdengar bergema keseluruh sudut halaman belakang. Sementara peluh mulai mengucur deras dipelipis Mingyu. Tapi pria tampan itu tak peduli. Wajahnya tetap semangat dan serius. Niatnya benar-benar menggebu-gebu.

Mingyu sedang membuat box bayi untuk calon bayinya yang diperkirakan dokter akan lahir dua minggu lagi. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah menyarankan agar mereka membelinya saja ditoko, tapi Mingyu bersikeras ingin membuat sendiri. Dan lagi pula, Mingyu punya alasan khusus,

"Bayi kita ini kembar, sayang. Dan aku ingin agar keduanya berada dalam satu ranjang mungil yang sama!"

Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang bisa menghentikan keinginannya? Tak ada. Satupun taka da yang bisa menolak keinginan Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan semangat membuatnya. Sebenarnya ranjang mungil itu hampir jadi.

Mingyu menghantamkan pukulan terakhirnya, dan selesailah sudah proses dasar pembuatannya. Mereka hanya perlu memvernisnya sekali lagi dan mengecatnya. Lalu mengeringkan catnya. Sedangkan untuk kasurnya, Wonwoo sudah membelinya di online shop.

"Lee Seokmin! Ambil catnya!" Suruh Mingyu, menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Sementara tangannya mulai sibuk memvernis kembali rangka box itu. sedeharna memang, tapi lihat dari sisi keistimewaannya. Mingyu membuatnya sendiri untuk anak pertamanya. Dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah mengapa raut pria tampan itu terlihat sangat puas.

Tak seberapa lama, Seokmin kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng cat kayu ukuran sedang, dan juga kuasnya.

"Buka tutupnya." Suruh Mingyu lagi.

Seokmin hanya menurut. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka tutup kaleng cat itu.

Mingyu mulai mencelupkan kuasnya kedalam cairan kental berwarna cokelat keemasan itu. tangannya mulai bergerak lincah dengan semangat melapisi papan kayu jati itu dengan cat. Setiap lekukannya secara arah. Seokmin membantunya mengecat sisi yang lain. Mereka terlihat benar-benar tekun.

Box bayi itu berukuran dua hampir tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya. Karena seperti ucapan Mingyu, aka nada dua bayi yang mengisinya.

"Ya! Lee Seokmin! Oles yang rata!" Protes Mingyu, melihat hasil kerja Seokmin yang menurutnya kurang rata.

Seokmin mengangguk patuh. "Baik!"

Keduanya kembali terlarut dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Sementara mentari semakin tergelincir naik dan sinarnya semakin terasa menyengat kulit. Angin semilir bertiup karena halaman belakang itu sangat rindang. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

"Huwa! Akhirnya selesai!" Mingyu menatap takjub hasil kerjanya.

Ranjang mungil itu sudah selesai. Hanya perlu menjemurnya sebentar untuk mengeringkan catnya yang masih basah. Mingyu mengelap peluhnya. Tak sia-sia dia kerja dihari Minggu seperti ini. Senyum kepuasan tampak memancar dari wajahnya yang berpeluh.

"Kerja bagus, Lee Seokmin!" Ujar Mingyu. Seokmin hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo kita jemur ini!" Ajak Mingyu.

"Ayo!" Seokmin sudah bersiap mengangkat ranjang mungil itu. sebelum tiba-tiba Jihoon berlari cepat mengahampiri mereka

Pria mungil itu tampak tergesa-gesa. Kaki-kaki pendeknya berlari cepat menuju Mingyu dan Seokmin. Surainya yang berwarna jingga seperti permen kapas bergoyang lucu selama ia berlari.

"Tuan Kim!" Panggil Jihoon, napasnya tersenggal.

"Heh? Ada apa?" Mingyu heran melihat Jihoon yang seperti dikejar setan.

"Wonu- hosh. . . hosh. . . Wonu kontrasi Tuan! Sepertinya akan segera melahirkan!"

"APA?!" Mingyu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ya! Lee Seokmin, jemur ranjang ini sampai kering! Dan nanti baa saja kedapur!" Suruh Mingyu, Seokmin hanya mengangguk.

Pria tampan itu langsung berlari tanpa pedulikan apapun lagi. Sangat cepat. Ia merasa panic dengan jantungnya yang berdebar luar biasa cepat. Peluhnya semakin deras mengucur.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sedang terbaring sambil memegangi perutnya. Mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan rintihan pelan diselangi dengan erangan.

"Kim Wonwoo!" Mingyu dengan cepat menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Gyu-hhh sakit. Perutku serasa melilit." Isak Wonwoo. Mingyu bertambah panic mendengarnya.

Dengan cepat ia menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style. Membawanya dengan langkah cepat emnuju mobilnya.

Mingyu menstater mobilnya, dan mulai melaju. Kecepatannya diatas rata-rata dia berkendara. Wajahnya begitu cemas. Apalagi saat mendengar rintihan Wonwoo yang semakin sering terdengar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Wonu-ya, kita hampir sampai." Mingyu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena panic.

"Mingyu-h. . ." Lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati jok yang diduduki Wonwoo basah dengan bercak-bercak darah. Sepertinya air ketubannya sudah pecah.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"DOKTER! SUSTER! TOLONG!" Teriak Mingyu sambil menggendong Wonwoo memasuki rumah sakit.

Para perawat yang ada langsung datang menghampirinya dengan ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian mereka mendorong Wonwoo menuju ruang operasi.

Selangkah sebelum Mingyu masuk, seorang suster mencegahnya.

"Maaf tuan, silahkan tunggu diluar." Ujar suster itu sambil menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Mingyu meremas rambutnya sambil menatap cemas pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup. Operasi sesarnya sudah mulai dilakukan. Jauh dari perkiraan dokter, Wonwoo melahirkan lebih cepat.

Mingyu terduduk sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya. Mulai berdoa. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Semua kemungkinan buruk meghantui fikirannya. Ia takut. Takut kehilangan Wonwoo. Takut kehilangan bayi mereka.

Kista yang ada dibagian luar dinding Rahim Wonwoo, ukurannya sudah sangat besar. Dan Dokter pernah bilang, kalau itu akan menyusahkan proses persalinan. Bahkan jika lewat jalur operasi sekalipun hal yang paling fatal bisa terjadi. Ibunya yang meninggal, atau bayinya, atau mungkin keduanya.

Dan, disinilah Mingyu merasa paling takut seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Gyu, kau harus sabar. Kita harus terus berdoa." Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu yang menyandar sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Mingyu masih diam. Mulutnya terus bergumam memanjatkan doa.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam sejak Wonwoo dibawa kerumah sakit. Ini lama sekali. Dan Mingyu benar-benar khawatir. Hatinya tak karuan dan fikirannya kacau.

Jeonghan menguap. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sebenarnya, karena kemarin dia begadang mengurus jobnya. Dan belum tidur sampai sore itu.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar takut."

"Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Gyu. Wonu itu sangat kuat, dia pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Lagipula didalam ada dokter Li dan Jisoo yang membantunya bersalin walau lewat operasi."

"Hugh. . . aku merasa kepalaku hampir pecah." Lirih Mingyu.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Lalu ruang tunggu itu kembali sepi. Mingyu kembali khusuyuk menggumamkan doanya. Jeonghan juga ikut berdoa dalam hati. Keduanya menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. Ini pertama kalinya keduanya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang remang-remang itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu operasi besar yang ada diatas mereka. Bau obat dan darah menguar bercampur satu. Peralatan medis berserakan diatas sebuah meja dorong. Semua yang ada disitu diam, fokus dengan perkerjaan masing-masing. Suara denting alat medis yang beradu membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Bunyi mesin penunjuk detak jantung seolah-olah menjadi harmoni yang menggetarkan.

Jisoo mengelap peluhnya. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker terlihat begitu serius. Tangannya memegangi beberapa alat-alat medis. Sementara di seberangnya juga ada Dokter Li Wenhan yang serius bukan main. Peluh mengucur deras dipelipis keduanya.

"Dokter, detak jantungnya melemah!" Seru seorang perawat.

Kedua Dokter itu menatap layar monitor yang ada disebelah mereka.

"Bertahanlah, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Jisoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Dan pintu ruang operasi itu belum juga terbuka.

Drap drap drap!

Langkah pelan itu terdengar menggema di koridor atas yang merupakan tempat bersalin itu. seorang pria tampan memakai setelan santai menyusuri lorong sambil menjinjing sebuah plastic berlabelkan salah satu minimarket yang ada didekat rumah sakit.

Pria tampan itu menghampiri dua orang lainnya yang terduduk lemas di ruang tunggu.

"Mingyu-ya! Jeonghannie!" Seru Seungcheol, tidak terlalu kencang. Namun terdengar sangat jelas.

Mingyu dan Jeonghan menoleh pelan. Mingyu haya menatapnya datar, mulutnya tetap bergumam berdoa. Sedang Jeonghan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Mingyu.

"Kufikir ada baiknya kau minum dulu, Gyu. Kudengar kau sudah sejak siang tadi ada disini."

"Hm. Terima kasih, hyung." Sahut Mingyu datar. Tangannya meraih uluran sekaleng kopi regular dan sebungkus roti sobek dari Seungcheol.

"Ini, kalian makanlah dulu." Seungcheol kemudian memberika kantung plastiknya pada Jeonghan.

"Aku tak lapar, hyung." Desah Mingyu terdengar putus asa, mereguk kopi dingin itu. membiarkan aliran kopi yang dingin membekukan fikirannya yang panas sejak tadi.

Seungcheol tersenyum, mengerti apa yang Mingyu rasakan. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung yang lebih muda.

"Tidak, Gyu. Aku tahu kau sangat cemas, aku juga begitu. Tapi kau juga harus mengisi energimu. Jangan sampai kau lemah saat Wonu membutuhkanmu." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Benar, gyu. Kau harus tetap makan dan sehat." Jeonghan menimpali.

"Aku tidak bisa enak-enakan makan saat Wonu berjuang mati-matian disana." Desis Mingyu.

Jeongahan dan Seungcheol berpandangan, kemudian sama-sama mengangkat bahu. Mingyu kembali terdiam. Begitupun Jeonghan yang bungkam karena tak ingin berdebat. Sedang Seungcheol hanya berjalan-jalan tak jelas mengitari koridor.

Ckelek. . . kriet. . .

Suara derit pintu yang pelan itu berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga pria itu, ketiganya menoleh bersamaan. Menatap Dokter Li Wenhan yang keluar ruang operasi dengan wajah berkeringat dan raut murung.

"Dokter? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Mingyu langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Dokter Li menatap Mingyu. "Bayinya selamat. Ibunya juga. Tapi masih belum bisa dijenguk." Ujar Dokter itu, dengan senyum tipis dan berlalu meninggalkan ketiganya.

Mingyu terbelalak. Seketika rasa bahagia dan senang menghambur memenuhi dirinya. "Hyung! Wonu selamat, hyung!" Girangnya dengan air mata yang menggenang, menghambur memeluk Seungcheol.

"Syukurlah. . ." Jeonghan menarik napas lega.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Sesak!" Seungcheol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

Saat mereka sibuk menggumamkan kata syukur, Jisoo keluar dari dalam ruang operasi. Wajahnya tenang seperti biasanya. Sorot matanya memancarkan keteduhan.

"Jisoo-ya, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hm. . . karena bayinya premature jadi sementara mereka dirawat dalam incubator terlebih dahulu. Wonu baik-baik saja, tapi dia masih belum sadar efek bius operasi. Aku salut, dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Padahal tadi dia sempat meregang nyawa." Jelas Jisoo panjang lebar.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Jeonghan tercengang mendegarnya. Jeonghan sampai menutup rahangnya yang jatuh.

"Oh ya, tapi kenapa tadi Dokter Li terlihat murung?" Tanya jeonghan kemudian.

Jisoo tersenyum tipis. "Tadi ada sedikit perdebatan kecil antara kami. Dia taka pa. Mungkin hanya lelah." Sahut Jisoo.

"Sudah ya, aku masih ada yang harus dikerjakan." Pamit Jisoo meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

Mingyu kembali mengulas senyum lebarnya. Dia merasa hatinya yang terhimpit kini benar-benar lega dari sesaknya rasa cemas.

.

.

.

*seminggu kemudian*

"Wonu-ya aku datang~" Mingyu memasuki ruangan sambil menjinjing beberapa kantong plastic. Menutup perlahan pintu ruang rawat inap itu.

Didapatinya Wonu yang terbaring menyandar sambil mendekap hangat salah satu bayi mereka.

"Gyu. . . apa kau sudah tentukan nama untuk mereka?" Tanya Wonwoo, setelah Mingyu duduk di dekat ranjangnya.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sejak kemarin Wonwoo terus menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sebenarnya dia agak kesulitan memberi nama bayi mereka, karena mereka kembar.

"Aku sudah tentukan." Mingyu menatap box bayi didekatnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Cepat beritahu aku!" Wonwoo benar-benar antusias.

"Hm, untuk yang sedang kau gendong itu namanya Kim Minwoo, sedang yang terlelap itu namanya Kim Kyungwon." Sahut Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo terdiam. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum manis. "Nama yang bagus." Pujinya, dan Mingyu hanya nyengir.

"Annyeonghasaeyo~ Kim Kyungwon-nie, ini Appamu. . . calam kenal. . ." Mingyu berkata sambil meniru suara anak kecil, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo geli setengah mati.

Mingyu mengamati Kyungwon. Bayi mungil itu memiliki wajah perpaduan keduanya. Hidungnya seperti Mingyu, matanya seperti Mingyu, bibirnya juga, namun raut wajahnya persis Wonwoo. Bahkan sepertinya dia mewarisi ke-emo-an sang Eomma.

Sedangkan Minwoo, wajahnya juga perpaduan keduanya. Matanya seperti Wonwoo, hidungnya bangir persis Eomamnya, bibirnya mungil seperti Eommanya, dan raut wajahnya persis Mingyu. Minwoo terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari Kyungwon, karena tidak ada aura emo sama sekali/?

Mingyu tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Akhirnya, Tuhan memberikan kebahagian untuk keluarganya. Masa kelam sudah sirna, kini saatnya menuju masa depan yang cerah. Sekarang, saatnya lah mereka memulai lembaran baru. Kehidupan berkeluarga yang sesungguhnya.

END

Omake

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Mentari baru saja mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Kilaunya yang hangat menembus celah-celah gorden kamar dari sebuah rumah mewah dan megah. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengusik dua sosok yang sedang terlelap sambil berpelukan itu.

Ruangan itu hening. Sampai derit pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok mungil berwajah mirip yang keduanya mengenakan baju kodok dengan warna yang berbeda. Dua bocah mungil itu berjalan bersamaan. Menghampiri ranjang.

Tap tap tap

Kriet

Salah satu dari bocah mungil itu menaiki ranjang dengan agak kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang baby fat.

"Eomma! Eomma!" ucap bocah berwajah imut yang mengenakan baju kodok dengan border 'Kim Minwoo' di dada kirinya itu.

"Eomma! Appa! Banun!" Ujarnya dengan aksen cadel yang khas. Minwoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Wonwoo yang masih terlelap.

"Appa! Gyu Appa!" Kali ini Minwoo berusaha membangunkan Mingyu yang sama lelapnya seperti Wonwoo.

Sementara Kyungwon, hanya memasang wajah emonya sambil mengulum dot susunya. /persis Wonu pas bocah/

"Appa! Eomma! Banun! Katanya mau antelin Minu dan Kyungie-hyung kekebun binatang!" Seru Minwoo lagi, masih tercadel cadel.

Merasa tak digubris, Minwoo merasa sedih dan murung. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergetar, oh tidak. Dia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Huweee Eomma Appa jahaat!"

Wonwoo melonjak kaget dari tidurnya mendengar tangisan Minwoo yang menggema diseluruh kamar mereka.

"Baby Woo? Ada apa? Kenapa Minu menangis, hm?" Wonwoo menguap. Tangannya terulur memeluk Minwoo.

"Huhuhuhu Eomma jaahat, Minu mau kekebun binatang~" Isaknya. Wonwoo mengusap air mata yang berlelehan dipipi chubby Minwoo.

"Bangunkan Appamu." Suruh Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana calanya, Eomma?" Tanya Minwoo setelah tangisnya reda.

"Gigit telinganya." Wonwoo tersenyum usil.

"Ayo, Kyungie juga bangunkan Appa!" Wonwoo menatap Kyungwon yang memasang wajah datar. Wonwoo jadi ingat dengan foto masa kecilnya.

Akhirnya, kedua bocah itu naik mendekati Mingyu. Keduanya mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sang Appa. Sementara Wonwoo setengah mati berusaha menahan kikikan gelinya.

"AAAA TELINGAKU!" Mingyu terbangun dengan teriakan histersis dan gerak yang refleks, sampai tak sadar ia agak mendorong kedua bocah itu dan suaranya yang nyaring mengaggetkan mereka.

"Bhuahahahaha!" Wonwoo tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huwee! Gyu Appa jahaat!

"Huhuhuhu Kyungie Benci Appa!"

Dan akhirnya, pagi yang tenang itu rusuh oleh keluarga kecil Kim itu, lebih tepatnya oleh sikembar Minwoo dan Kyungwon.

FINISH

Note: Huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga *elap keringet* lega banget akhirnya selesai walau endingnya gaje. Untuk Get Down seasons 2 harap menanti ya. Soalnya author masih bikin konsepnya. Dan tolong dong walau ini chap ending tetep di review, tetep kasih feedback yah, karena Author sangat membutuhkannya T_T

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
